


Crime is in Our Blood My Dear

by KabochaDayze



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTAV, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Smut, Torture, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaDayze/pseuds/KabochaDayze
Summary: Remy knows the underground world better than most. Her father is a mafia boss after all. Her father moved her to Los Santos from New York City so she could have her freedom, but that changes when she falls into the web one of the most infamous gangs of the city: the Fake AH Crew. What happens when she's recruited (threatened) to a life she doesn't want a part of? And why does she find herself slowly being drawn to the man known as the Mad King Vagabond?(updates are on fridays o3o/)





	1. New Player on the Field

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...um yes it's an OC buuuut the OC is you okay? Change the name to yours if you want I'm totally cool with that. This is the only note unless something comes up. First fanfic here we go...

Crime is inevitable; it's everywhere no matter where one goes.

That's especially the case for Los Santos. A city known for trouble. Sirens and gunshots are part of the daily and nightly life. Thieves, drug dealers, prostitutes and everything in between. Gangs gather around, trying to be the top dog. As long as citizens mind their own business, they can keep their lives. Usually.

This is where Remy Luke finds herself. It's been about two weeks since she's been living here and she has to say it's a lot less congested than in her old home of New York City. It was her father's idea for her to live in a less crowded city and for her safety which she finds to be ironic. If she was an ordinary citizen it would be a different story. But she most certainly is not an ordinary citizen.

Her real name is Romina Giovanni de Luca and she's the only child of a well known mafia boss from a family that mostly runs around in New York for four generations now. That's after immigrating from Italy for a new start on things. Crime has been with her well before she was born and she's gotten use to it as much as she really doesn't want to live that life nor have anything do to with it. Yet she finds the sounds of sirens to be comforting. As long as no one finds out who she is, she'll be fine. Hopefully.

_"Another heist was pulled off by what the police believe to be the Fake AH Crew; the third one this month." ___

____

Remy removed her eyes from the window where the view was of the night city and to the TV where the news was on, talking about a gang she's been hearing about her whole time here. The Fake AH Crew is one of the top gangs in this city. Or so she believes if they're on the news just about every damn night. Not that it really matters to Remy. She could really care less. It's just a never ending game of cobs and robbers. Always has been.

____

_"The police are on high alert once again with not just the Fake AH Crew, but with another gang making themselves known. The are calling themselves the Re Del Sole. If you have any information on either of the gangs or other criminal organizations, please notify the police immediately. In other news..." ___

______ _ _

Remy quickly switched the channel to the sports. Gang this, gang that. That's just about all that's on the news here! She sighed. She's just going to keep to herself, keep a low profile and live her life as normally as she possibly can. Until she might have to move to another city. Or country. Brazil sounds nice.

______ _ _

In the underground world, she's got a nice selling her price on her head. She doesn't even know what the current price is. But anyone that dares to even look at her the wrong way, they will have a face full of bullets. Not literally all the time, but she is her father's precious Bambina.

______ _ _

A low woof focused her attention to her trusty companion sitting beside her. A four and a half year old bloodhound/black lab mix named Lucky. Her father gave him to her as a gift shortly after her last dog, a pure breed German Shepard female named Spear, passed away. He has the build of a bloodhound, but the coat and temperament of a black lab. Dogs have always been a part of her life. She loves the loyalty and devotion of them. She gave Lucky a pat on his head and scratched the top of his snout.

______ _ _

"Just me and you boy," she said as she knelt before him, kissing his nose. "It'd be nice to stay here huh? Maybe find a decent...oh hold that thought."

______ _ _

Her jean's pocket was vibrating. She pulled out her blue cased smartphone, seeing her father's smiling picture and number on the screen and answered.

______ _ _

"Hello Papa. If you're calling to see how well I'm doing, I'm fine."

______ _ _

_"Ah Bambina can't you act at least a little excited to hear from me?" _Her father's slight Italian New York accent made her smile.__

________ _ _ _ _

"It's only been a couple weeks since I left and nothing has happened to me. I'm just the new kid on the block. No one knows who I am."

________ _ _ _ _

_"Si si, but you still must be careful. Anyone can be watching." ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Papa I know. Please don't worry about me. You are the one that made sure I can properly defend myself. Besides I have Lucky with me."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She heard him sigh. _"You may have grown up, but you're always going to be my Bambina. Oh Anya is visiting you. She should arrive soon." ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Anya is? What for?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"It's been a few years since you've last seen each other. And she thinks you'll be lonely. She's only visiting." ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Knowing her, she'd want to stay."

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"She's a good girl. I have to go now Bambina. A few amateurs are causing a ruckus. Stay safe?" ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I will Papa and you stay safe too."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They said their good byes and hung up. Anya Sebastiano is an Itailan-American like her, but mostly spent her life in Italy and has a more prominent Italian accent. They met via family friends when Remy went to Italy for the third time a little over a decade ago and quickly became buddies. If Remy is the calm cool headed type of person, Anya is the complete opposite. That's why they are close like sisters. Growing up around boys, Remy think it's nice to have a girl to talk and doesn't have to deal with killing some drug dealer or torturing someone that ticked off her father.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Not even ten minutes after getting off her phone, the doorbell rang. Lucky perked up and trotted towards the door, letting out a single low woof. Remy followed after him, taking a look through the peephole to see the bright blonde hair of her best friend. She unlocked and opened the door, getting a bear hug from Anya along with a kiss to the cheek.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Buonasera Remy! Oh it's been to long~ how are you?"

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Remy returned the same gestures. "I've been well. Just getting use to things around here."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Haven't been kidnapped yet? Oh hellooooo to you too Lucky."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The mutt's tail was wagging like crazy as Anya gave him scratches and smooches while she and Remy caught up. Anya's on break from Harvard and decided to visit Remy for old time sake while scoping out her new home. Remy's house in the hills isn't as grand as some of the others, but it still wasn't cheap. As soon as one enters, they are greeted with an open space foyer with a closet on the left and a half bath and the door to the garage on the right. There's a small flight of stairs that leads right in the living room which was decked out with a large screen TV on the left wall, three pale blue couches around a glass coffee table and a large white faux fur rug that nearly covers the entire living room floor.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Next to the TV wall was a small hallway that leads to a large master bedroom at the end and a small study and utility room on the left with a closet straight across. In her bedroom, she has a king sized bed with a big poofy light green comforter, another smaller TV to the right with a huge beanbag chair, a large desk with a couple computer monitors and a laptop next to a bay window she can sit on to the left side of the bed. There's also a small bookshelf with an orange lava lamp currently off. The master bath directly behind the beanbag has a jacuzzi and a separate shower.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The kitchen and dining room are Remy's favorite spots. It's a big kitchen with a double door fridge and freezer, a oven with six burner stove, plenty of cabinets which are mostly empty for now, a wine cooler and dishwasher. The bathrooms, utility room and kitchen all have tile. The rest of the floors are light colored hardwood with a few other rugs scattered around.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

In the dinning room there's a dark blue tinged glass table that's big enough to fit eight people. There's silver candelabra with six branches set right in the middle. Instead of a solid wall, it's just windows with a sliding glass door leading to a good sized fenced in backyard. She has a pool, a doghouse for Lucky, a deck with a four person table, a sturdy hammock, a shed and plenty of grass. Lastly would be the near empty garage that just has her dark blue Jeep and bright green Kawasaki bike. Her house is slightly higher from the other ones which gives her amazing views of the city down below.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"This place is absolutely gorgeous and you're so good at decorating Remy. It would look even better in Italy," Anya commented as she looked at the randomly placed shelves with different glass works and foreign artifacts Remy's collected. "I would not mind living here."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Of course you wouldn't, but you're still in school."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That's what I get for wanting to be a doctor. You have fun majors. Being an architect and an archaeologist."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"The archaeology part is more as a hobby and is more of a minor. And I like buildings and how they are made. Houses, skyscrapers, factories, any type of building."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh no here comes the nerd talk."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Shut up. Two questions. How long are you staying and where are you staying at?"

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Two answers. A couple weeks and in a nice hotel in the heart of the city."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Only two weeks?"

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Mhmm then it's back to Harvard for more exams and an internship," Anya stated then pretended to pout with mischievous brown eyes. "Try not to miss me too much Remy."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm more worried you might miss the house."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"But if you're going to be staying here, I can just visit whenever I want to when I'm not at school."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Remy fell silent. _'If I stay...' ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Everyone's too busy with everyone else to pay attention to the newbie in the neighborhood so it's possible she might be able to actually live here. The chances are higher than expected, but that still means there's a chance she won't be able to. She does like it here even though it's only been a couple weeks. She finds tranquility in the chaos. But a small part of her knows she has to be very careful.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well now, expect me to visit you often. You'll protect me from any bad guys riiiiight?"

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Maybe. Maybe not."

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Rude. Anyways I've got to go back and do some studying. And it's late. Buona notte dear Remy."

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anya kissed her on the cheek, gave Lucky a hug and left Remy behind. She's actually really surprised how well Anya deals with the fact that Remy is basically a princess of the underground world. She does what she can to keep her best friend away from that life as much as she can. Anya's bubbly personality helps her forget the crime world for a few moments and she doesn't want to lose that.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I need a drink..."

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. And So it Begins

Before heading out, Remy made a stop to her room for a change of clothes. She stripped from her jeans and over sized sweater, tossing them on the bed when she entered her room and opened her closet. She has some rather expensive clothing from when he had to look nice for meetings with other bosses and some were gifts.

They were mostly dresses and all very gorgeous, but not something Remy plans to wear often. She rummaged through the non-expensive side, taking a pair of black converse, tight fitting capris and a short sleeved button up shirt of a light purple color and throwing all those on her bed next to the other discarded clothes. She meandered into the bathroom for a quick wash and studied herself in the full sized mirror next to the tub.

Remy's features are slender, pale skinned with a diamond shaped face. Lean muscle, long limb, athletic build. She's not skinny in the slightest nor are her muscle prominent. Her father made her work to the bone to be in healthy shape to be able to fend for herself. But she absolutely hates to exercise. She rather relax that do any heavy work unless she absolutely has to. Her fingers slowly traced down her soft curves to her hips where a tattoo of blue bells was, her mother's favorite flower, and back up to her moderate C-cup breasts.

Her hair that was once longer and a chestnut color is shorter now, barely brushing above her shoulders with bangs just above her eyes and a strawberry blonde color. She never saw herself as attractive or beautiful. Sure she can make a few heads turn, but she looks just like any other person. She leaned in close, staring into her green eyes. The same colored eyes as her mother.

_"You look just like your mother Bambina. Seeing you always makes me happy because I see both my beautiful daughter and the woman I so deeply love." ___

__That's what her father always told her. Her mother died when she was eight after a long battle with cancer that her father didn't know about until after Remy was born. As heartbreaking as it was for her father, he loved her still and refused to remarry after she died. He still wears his wedding ring and Remy has her mother's around her neck on a chain she never takes off. It was also her mother that came up with the pet name Remy._ _

__She let out a heavy sigh and walked back into her room to dress. When she finished and ruffled her hair, she headed to her nightstand to grab her wallet, lighter, keys and Marlboros then removed her phone from her jeans. She paused for a moment and stared at the frame picture propped up next to her alarm clock that read 11:03pm in blue. It was a picture of her parents when they visited Italy for the first time when Remy was three. Her father had a big cheesy smile as he embraced his wife who was holding baby Remy._ _

__Valerie Mary de Luca, formally Cooper, was a beautiful woman. Long dark chocolate hair, soft green eyes, slender frame. Many people found it hard to believe that she liked to play in the dirt. She was an archaeologist and an amazing one too. That's how she met Remy's father when she traveled to Italy to study the Colosseum. It was love at first sigh for him. Valerie took a little bit to warm up to him._ _

__It was difficult at first too and when he had to break the news about him being in the mafia, he was afraid she would leave. That's what he told Remy and she half believed he was being dramatic. She was a very understanding strong willed woman that wanted to accomplish as much as she could before life gave up on her._ _

__Then there's her father. Giovanni Rafael de Luca the 4th. At first glance, he's an intimidating man. Tall, broad shoulder, piercing dark eyes, a looming stance. But as Remy and many others close to him know he's a bit of a softie. Unless you get on his bad side. There were only a couple times Remy saw her father livid and it terrified her. Both were when two of his closest friends were murdered in cold blood. He's a ruthless man who isn't afraid to make his enemies beg for death. He's called a monster in the underground and is considered to be one of the Kings. Having a well known name makes life difficult for Remy. Just having the de Luca name tagged on her makes her a target. All she wants is a normal life._ _

__Remy chuckled to herself. "Wishful thinking."_ _

__She jogged out of the room, gave Lucky a hug and left for her garage. She contemplated for a little while if she should take her bike or car. The bike is relatively new and it'd be easy to steal. Her Jeep on the other hand has seen better days. There were several dents and scratches on the sides. The front window has a couple small cracks, but still works like a charm. She settled on the Jeep and opened the garage door as she started up her car._ _

__This is only the third time she's actually gone into the city. Mostly because she's still not quite comfortable here yet. She's taking her father's words to heart. Someone really could be watching her so she's doing everything she can to make her less suspicious while taking in her surroundings. Simply acting like the new kid on the block, adapting to her life in the city. But it's dangerous. After all, night time is prime time for crime time._ _

__The drive down the hill through the rich people streets was pleasant and even the highway into Los Santos was calm. Every car she passed, she wondered if she knew the person inside. She knows her father said no one from the family was going to be here, but she has a feeling her father wasn't being entirely truthful. That's just how he is._ _

__After fifteen-ish minutes of driving around the outskirts, Remy decided on a smallish out of the woods bar next to a convenience store on the left and an alley way on the next to a slightly old apartment building. There were several other small shops on the streets and not a single soul in sight._ _

__Remy parked her car a few feet down from the bar and stepped out, glancing over the building. The bright green neon sign wrote Let's Drink in slanted lettering with a star between the two words. She could hear faint music playing, jazz it sounds like and saw dim lights on inside. She straightened herself out a little before entering, being welcomed by the scent of cigarettes and booze. It was just as empty inside as it was outside._ _

__"Um is it too late for a drink?" she asked loudly._ _

__She saw a redheaded woman turn around from behind the bar and smiled brightly. "No no not at all. Come on in."_ _

__Remy nodded her thanks and took a seat near the middle of the counter, pulling an ashtray towards her. There were two other men sitting at a corner table with their phones out, playing a game of some sorts. They didn't even acknowledge her. The one closest to her had dark hair and the other had lighter brown hair. They looked like they worked here._ _

__"What can I get for you?" the lady asked._ _

__"A martini."_ _

__"No problem. Want something to eat too?"_ _

__Remy shook her head. "I'm fine thanks."_ _

__"Not from around here are you?" she questioned as she starting making her drink._ _

__"How can you...oh my accent."_ _

__"East Coast?"_ _

__"New York City to be exact."_ _

__"What are you doing in Los Santos?"_ _

__Remy thought for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. "Change of scenery. It's not very congested here compared to NYC."_ _

__"It has its moments. Oh I'm Lindsay by the way. Nice to meet you," she greeted, placing a cool glass of the martini on a napkin before her. Remy noticed a wedding band on her finger._ _

__"Likewise and I'm Remy." She took a sip, the cold liquid gliding smoothly down her throat. "It's rather empty in here."_ _

__"It usually is. The regulars tend to have odd schedules, but we're still in good business. It's only the late night and early mornings that are the slowest. Plan on staying here?"_ _

__"Probably. Might find a job at some point. Really depends where the dice fall."_ _

__"There's a lot of things to do. Just as long as you stay away from all the gangs."_ _

__"I've been hearing all about them on the news."_ _

__"Hey Lindsay you should make us something to eat!" one of the guys shouted._ _

__"It's going on your tab then. Unless you make something yourself and clean up afterwards."_ _

__"That's too much of a pain in the ass," the other one said with an accent. British Remy believes. "You're better at cooking anyway."_ _

__Remy heard a sigh from Lindsay who ended up ignoring the two boys and went back to cleaning the counter. Remy was suddenly feeling very sleepy. Her eyelids threatened to close and her body was becoming heavier. Is she really that tired? She's barely done anything that would make her feel so exhausted. She could barely resist the urge and her mind was getting fuzzy. Her head kept dipping until she eventually surrendered, her head softly hitting the wooden bar. Before she fell into a deep slumber, she heard someone speak a single word._ _

__"Sorry."_ _

__\------_ _

__Lindsay waited a little while to make sure the girl was passed out completely then pulled out her phone and accessed it, thumbing through her contacts until she found her boss's number. It took a few rings before it was answered._ _

__"We got her."_ _


	3. Clash of the Egos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was a bit of reading in the last couple chapters. Sorry for that. Wanted to get all of that stuff outta the way. Sorry it's seems redundant or boring. Thanks for reading though. You're awesome.

"...e really...he one?"

"Yeah she...lly is."

"She's...ty."

"Shu...p you...umb Brit."

Remy's head was spinning like crazy and she thought the voices she heard were in her mind. It took a moment for her eyes to focus a little and she lifted her head up, glancing around at blurry figures. She was able to make out the rough shapes of six people in front of her under the slightly faint lighting. Her eyes closed as she shook her head and tried to move, but her arms and legs felt locked up. She looked down, seeing a black zip tie around her ankles and felt one around her wrists behind her back. If she had been any other person, panic would have consumed her. But she's been through this before.

"Hey she woke up!" a different British voice exclaimed a bit too cheerfully.

Remy looked around once her vision finally went back to normal. There were three people to her left, two on her right and one in front of her. The one before her had tattoos all over his arms and a mustache that looked like a pirates. He seemed to be the ringleader. The three on the left were younger guys and looked more lively. There was one with unkempt brown hair, sitting in a chair backwards and waving at her. The one to his left was wearing glasses and had a few tattoos on his arms. The one behind the waving man was sitting on top of a table with a tuxedo print shirt, rocking back and forth.

Her attention moved to the final two on the right. The guy on the couch was a big man and looked like a lion with red hair and glasses. The man standing next to him with his arms crossed had bright blue eyes like ice that pierced right through her. She felt her heart jump and quickly looked back to the man before her and spoke.

"Are you trying to get a ransom off of me?" Her throat felt scratchy and her voice came out as a slight rasp.

"Nah we've got something different in mind for you sweetheart," the ringleader replied in a bit of a dopey tone. "Though a ransom would be nice."

"Good luck trying to get one. My name is Remy Luke and I don't have any family here. I live alone. There's nothing grand to steal from my house. Did you kidnap me because I'm new to this city? Easy target sorta thing?"

The man curled one side of his mustache then the other before taking a photo from his back pocket. "This is you right?"

Remy looked at the picture, her eyes widening a bit. It was one of her when she had her normal hair color, talking to her father at a park in New York. It's the photo that's been circling the underground for the past few years for those that are trying to get a ransom or trying to get to her father. She played dumb.

"You have the wrong person. I don't even know who that man is."

"Don't bullshit me. There underworld aren't all full of dumbasses. You're the daughter of this de Luca guy, one of the mafia Kings right?"

The strawberry blonde looked around. "Do I look like I have anything to the mafia? I moved here-"

"A couple weeks ago from New York City," the man interrupted. "You're handling this pretty fucking well."

"A lot of people live in NYC. You aren't suppose to panic during these sort of things. I read it in a book. Besides, that woman isn't me."

"You ain't making this easy. Ryan, scare her a little. Maybe she'll start talking. But don't fucking kill her."

The man named Ryan was the one with pale blue eyes. He sauntered over to her, taking the place of where the ringleader was and pulled out a gun from behind. Remy didn't even flinched when it was aimed right between her eyes with the safety unlocked. The man's hand was steady. She locked her gaze with his, no fear in her green eyes. His seemed darker now and his face emotionless. But in the dim light, she could see a slight curve of his lips.

"Come on act a little scared for me." His voice was practically a growl, a low rumble that made her heart beat quicken.

"Why do I need to be scared? To give you the satisfaction of feeling superior?"

"Sure why not?"

"You're twisted."

"Oh I've been told that several times _sweetheart _."__ His tone dropped when he said sweetheart. It was almost a seductive tone.

 __"__ Stop calling me that. This is all so stupid. I have nothing to give you guys."

The gun was pressed right to her forehead, the metal both hot and cold. She didn't look away and there still wasn't any indication of being scared. Her posture was relaxed and her gazed stayed focused on his. That smile of his broadened a little.

"I've got all day. But if I get bored, something bad might happen."

She pressed her head more into the gun, a grin of her own forming on her lips. The mafia side of her was starting to surface, a side she doesn't want to take over so she held that feeling back the best she could. But was failing at doing so.

"Be my guest."

"Aren't you cocky? Is everyone from New York like that?"

"It's mandatory if you live there. Not one of the safest places to live if you ask me."

"My trigger finger's getting bored now so you might want to start talking."

Instead of answering, Remy started to chuckle. Then the chuckle became a throaty laugh. What's the point of keeping up the act? They already know who she is. Once she finished her laughing fit, she laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

"The name is Romina de Luca, the only child of the mafia boss known as Gio the 4th. If he finds out about this, you're all gonna have a face full of bullets." She looked back, noticing a few surprised faces. "What? You already know who I am. Why do you all I looked shocked I admitted it?"

The tattooed ringleader answered. "Because you admitted it. You can back off now Ryan."

"Aw but I was enjoying myself," he said with a fake pout as he stepped away, replacing the gun where it was.

"You're a sick motherfucker. I want her alive."

"Sorry to ruin your fun there buddy," Remy taunted at the man with icy eyes. "Maybe next time sweetheart."

The darkness flashed in his gaze and made her stomach twist. "Maybe next time."

The ringleader groaned. "Enough you two."

"Can you please take these zip ties off? I'm not going anywhere."

"I ain't falling for that."

Remy huffed. "I am not going anywhere honest."

"Fine, but if you try anything funny we're popping a cap in your ass."

He grabbed a knife laying on the table and cut the plastic. She adjusted her posture into a cross legged sit, glancing around at everyone in the small room. She purposely avoided the man Ryan's gaze since his eyes made her stomach tightened.

"Aren't you all gonna introduce yourselves?"

"Geoff," the tattooed man said. "Spelled G-E-O-F-F."

"Got it."

"I'm Gavin!" the Brit shouted with a big smile. "G-A-"

"You don't need to spell your name out shithead," the glasses wearing guy snapped with a distinct New Jersey accent. "I'm Michael."

"Ray the Puerto Rican is here!" the one on the table exclaimed. He sounded a bit...high.

"And I'm Jack," the big redheaded guy said. Sounded like the nicest one of the bunch.

She nodded at them and looked at the man with the icy eyes. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

He smiled at her and it wasn't a nice smile. "You already know my name."

"Oh yes right of course. It's asshole with a capital A."

The other five laughed and Ryan's smile turned into a deadly smirk. "Watch your tongue there. Don't want you to bite down on it. Or I could just stuff something in there so shut you up."

"No worries. I'm very good with my mouth."

"Fucking Christ guys come on. If you wanna fuck save it for later," Geoff said as he tried not to laugh. "Here's the deal sweetheart. You are going to work for us, be our ally all that sappy kinda shit okay?"

"And if I refuse?"

"We ain't giving you a chance to refuse. You've got gangster skills right? Kill whoever the fuck you want with a flick of your wrist or something like that."

"Basically you want me to be like a guard dog and act like I'm working with you on my own accord so my father doesn't blast the living shit out of you and become with friends with him?"

"Fuck your old man."

Remy paused for a moment, raising a brow. "Hold on you're not trying to join sides with my father?"

"Nope."

"And your little gang isn't trying to start anything with him either?"

"Nope."

"You just want me to work for you because I'm the daughter of a mafia boss and I've got gangster skills as you put it."

"Yup."

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?"

Geoff shrugged. "Everything. You work for us, you can live however the fuck you want without other gangs busting in on you and your fancy little house if you got ties with us. We just call you up if we need something from you."

"And now you're going to protect me?"

"I don't give two fucks about your safety."

"Oh my god you're confusing."

"So what? You're going to work for us and if you refuse it's gonna be problematic for you."

Remy scoffed. "I guess you don't know my father that well then. If anything happens to me he will have all of you begging for death."

The sharpness of her tone and her paralyzing gaze made Geoff hold his tongue. Of course Ryan was the only one unfazed by her words. He stepped towards her, taking the knife from Geoff and grabbed her by the collar, slamming her against the wall hard followed by the cold blade to her throat. She could feel the edge pierce her skin and warm blood trickled down her neck. But once again fear was not present in her gaze. Her eyes met the brilliant blue ones of the man before her with his wicked grin. He had the scent of blood, gunpowder and smoke. A scent she's all too familiar with.

"Ryan you fuck!"

"Don't worry Geoff I won't kill her."

"Every fucking time man."

"It's fine it's fine. Now then sweetheart, you're going to play nice with us right?"

"I refuse."

"I'm afraid you can't do that." He leaned in close to her face, their noses almost touching. Remy didn't want to admit it, but he's very handsome up close. "Don't make me repeat myself de Luca. You're going to work for us or we will start hunting down your family and slaughter them one by one like fucking livestock."

"You mean you alone will do that. But you won't will you? Not when you're on a tight leash."

That last comment wasn't the best thing to say and Remy saw darkness in his eyes again. One of his knees came up between her legs hard, making her gasp and jump. That just made the knife cut deeper into her throat and she stiffened completely. A sudden move from her and she's dead. There was a small lick of fear in her veins, but her composure stayed calm. Slowly the fear vanished and slowly became something else Remy did not want.

"I'm not leashed you fucking bitch," he hissed in a low tone. "I owe Geoff a lot and and I respect him greatly. Throw a jab at me one more fucking time and you will be dead."

"Ryan..." Geoff muttered.

"It's an empty threat. You can't kill me because you need me alive to keep my father and the mafia from destroying you. And that threat about killing my family? Don't buy it one bit. So go ahead and do whatever the fuck you want to me. You will be more than sorry."

Her challenge was enough to make him back off. He said nothing else as he stepped away from her and stayed close by, his hand twitching to stab her. Geoff rubbed his temple like he had a headache and sighed.

"As I've said before we don't have any interest in working with the fucking mafia. We aren't even trying to start a fucking war with him. All we want is for you to work with us, paint the town red, get drunk and all the happy shit."

Remy wiped the blood from her throat. "I might consider it if you say the magic word."

"What the fuck really? You're being childish and I don't want to deal with another Gavin. Okay fine would you please fucking work for us?"

"Sure."

Geoff actually looked stunned and took a moment to reply. "Wait that's it?"

"Yup."

"God you're a bitch."

"Yup. But don't think I'm gonna play nice that easily after you threatened me with a weapon. Twice."

"Ryan you should apologize," Gavin piped up.

Michael sniggered. "Yeah Rye-bread. Apologize for being an asshole."

"Fuck off you two," Ryan grumbled, clearly still mad.

"Aw don't pick on him guys. This is only the second time a girl's stood up to him," Jack commented jovially.

"He's too much of a bitch baby to apologize," Ray jested.

Geoff looked like he just about had it. "All of you fuckers shut up. We all know Ryan's a bitch baby. Alright de Luca we're gonna let you go, but just to be on the safe side one of us is gonna be your house buddy just to make sure you don't try to fuck us over."

"I don't need a baby sitter."

"And it's going to be Ryan."

"What?" Ryan and Remy said in unison.

"You heard me."

The other four boys started laughing their asses off.

"I don't need to be watched at all. Let alone by Captain Asshole!"

"Why do I have to watch this bitch?!"

Geoff turned away from them. "Ryan's got the best instinct out of all of us so he's the best suited for this job."

"They're already acting like a married couple; this'll be perfect!" Michael managed to say in between laughs.

"Shut up you four eyed prick!" the two shouted together.

Their glaring gazes met. It was like two starved dogs facing each other as a piece of meat lay before them, waiting for one another to make the first move.

Only two whole weeks and Remy's already running with crime.


	4. Unwanted House Guest

Remy was feeling many different things at once. Anger, frustration, in denial, hatred. Especially when public asshole number one was in the passenger seat of her Jeep. After trying to talk Geoff out of having Ryan stay at her place, which ended in utter failure, she had to wait for him to get some of her things. She was a bit surprised when she noticed she was being held in a room at the back of the bar. Her Jeep was still in it's same spot she left it in.

There were two some what large duffel bags in the back seat. One of them she figured was filled with an array of weapons. She took a few careful glances at him, seeing the lights dully reflect off of his black leather jacket. She faced back to the road when he moved.

_This sucks this sucks this fucking sucks this sucks this sucks dicks this suuuuuuucks..._

If someone had to watch over her, she wouldn't mind if it was one of the others. Why did it have to be Ryan? Her knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel too hard in annoyance of the silence. Thankfully the silence ended when she reached her driveway and left the Jeep outside. She didn't say anything as she walked out, slamming the door behind her as she found the key to her house on her black and orange lanyard. It wasn't until she was on the small pouch when she spoke.

"I have a dog and he's very protective of me. I swear to all the fucking gods and demons and whatever supernatural bullshit there is if you hurt him you are dead," she threatened dangerously.

Ryan appeared from behind the Jeep with the two bags. "Then he better not attack me."

Remy's eyes narrowed. She unlocked the door and was welcomed with a loud woof and a wagging tail. That all stopped and teeth were shone when Lucky noticed her unwanted companion. He snarled low with fur rising, but stayed were he was. Ryan stared down the dog, not moving an inch.

"Lucky seduto."

The mutt hesitated at first, but slowly lowered his haunches as he kept growling at the stranger. The blue eyed man walked passed him and down the flight of stairs to the living room. Remy turned on her heel after shutting the door and faced him, holding up three fingers.

"This is my fucking house and these are my rules. Number one: you're sleeping on the couch. Number two: absolutely no sneaking around. Number three: stay out of my fucking business. Got it?"

"As long as you stay out of my business, I'll stay out of yours."

"I don't give a damn about what you do. Just don't bother me. And if you want food get it yourself. I will not be treated like a maid in my own damn house."

With that she stomped down the hallway and vanished into her room.

\------

Ryan was having just as bad of a time as she was. Annoyed to no end, having to babysit some stupid bratty bitch that just happens to be the only child of a mafia boss. But the thing that annoyed him the most were her eyes and how fearless they were when her life was in danger like she had been through that threat before. She just stared at him calmly and full of confidence. That was something he wasn't use to in his years of this type of work.

He was sitting on the middle couch that faced the TV, mindlessly flipping through the many channels as her dog stared at him intently. He didn't bark, only moved when he did. He would sometimes growl, but that was it. Her dog as the same look that she does. Fearless and confident.

He doesn't like that. He doesn't like it when people don't feel threatened by him. People that have been in the gang business longer than her start pissing their pants when a gun is right at their head. What's so damn special about her?

Ryan heard a door open and close, followed by light footsteps that got closer until they stopped. He looked behind him, seeing Remy with a large t-shirt and sweats. Her hair looked damp. Their gazes met and it was just a moment of intense staring. There was no emotion upon her face. She simply looked away and walked into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge before leaving down the hallway again. He doesn't like her one fucking bit. His pocket vibrated from his phone and he answered it. It was Geoff.

_"How's the babysitting going? Spanked her yet?"_

The annoyance level of Ryan kept rising. "Tell me again why you're making me do this?"

_"Because you're a batshit crazy mother fucker who has the best instinct in this sort of thing. And you're the best at judging people."_

"So I'm just suppose to sit here and watch her?"

_"Yeah."_

"For how long?"

_"Until I say so."_

Ryan let out an angry sigh. _"_ I hate to admit it, but that bitch can handle herself. I don't need to be here."

_"Ryan listen we gotta get her to stay on our side before some other gang does. Sure she said okay, but we gotta make sure she's being legit. She'll be a huge asset. Having her old man like us would be a bonus."_

"There are tons of other people out there that would do just fine working for us!"

_"She's the daughter of a mafia asshole. Not just any asshole, the mob boss himself. The de Luca family have been around a long while and basically every asshole underground wants a piece of them. Think of all the heists we can do and all the other gangs we can fuck with."_

"You just want her like some chess piece then."

His boss laughed. _"Fuck no. She can do whatever the hell she wants with her life; I don't care. Just as long as she plays nice with us, she can do whatever the fuck she wants."_

Ryan didn't reply.

_"Anyways once we know she won't double cross us you can leave. Until then have fun babysitting."_

Geoff hung up. As much as Ryan wanted to throw his phone across the room, he didn't. He tossed it onto the seat next to him and rested his elbows on his knees, thinking about what Geoff said. It seemed like a contradiction. Geoff's desperately trying to get the de Luca girl to stay with the crew, but he doesn't care what she does with her life. That's how he is with everyone. As long as they help out when it's needed, they have freedom.

The Fake AH Crew is just like a family and while they do tend to argue and scuffle with each other, everyone cares for once another and would do anything to protect the crew. A family Geoff had brought Ryan into after he was...struggling with some life problems. With the years he's known Geoff, he still doesn't know what's on his brain. He feels like he has an ulterior motive involving Remy.

He reached into one of the duffle bags and pulled out a folder that had information on Remy that was given to him a few days ago. The picture of her talking with her father in the park fell out and and fluttered to the floor. He just left it there. The driver license picture of her stared at him, green eyes gazing blankly at him with a faint fake smile. He ignore it and read up on her again, taking extra note on her skills.

Romina Giovanni de Luca  
New York City, New York  
2X years old March 23, 19XX  
Fluent in Italian, Russian, French, Japanese and Chinese  
Skilled marksman  
Proficient in hand-to-hand combat

Ryan's brow furrowed. There were plenty of other people that have a similar skill set as her. But she was born into the world of crime, grew up with it, breathes crime. Yet doesn't seem to want anything to do with it. He picked up the picture from the floor and studied the image. Kind of hard to believe she's capable of killing someone.

It took Ryan a moment to realize how quiet it was in the house. The dog was still staring at him, but didn't growl when the man stood up. The only lights on inside were the dimmer living room lights and the glow of the city filtered into the room through the large windows. He made his way to the darkened hallway and carefully walked down it with the mutt behind him. He heard faint snoring coming from the room at the end. The door was slightly ajar and there was a faint orange light. He peered in, seeing a lava lamp on with the bubbles lazily moving and a lump on the bed. The dog walked in and laid down on the right side as Ryan stepped in, moving towards the left.

Remy was sprawled out on the middle of the bed, her torso rising and falling gently as she breathed. Her expression had softened. She looked so... _innocent_ , just sleeping the world away. Ryan began to think back on the conversation the crew had about a week and a half ago when Geoff found out she moved to Los Santos...

\------

_"You are not going to fucking believe this."_

_The five other boys were in the living room of Micheal's place when Geoff came barging in. Gavin and Micheal paused their video game, turning their attention to their leader. Ray somewhat woke up from one of the couches. Jack stopped stuffing his face for a moment, but quickly went back to eating as Ryan quit cleaning one of his many guns._

_"Not going to believe what?" Jack asked between mouthfuls._

_Geoff held up his hand and reached into his back pocket, pulling out what looked like a crumpled piece of paper. He unfolded it and threw it on the coffee table among the empty beer bottles and paper plates. It was a photo of a girl. Gavin was the first to grab it._

_"She's a real pretty one. Who's this Geoff?"_

_"That is the daughter of the mob boss de Luca."_

_"Wait wait wait you mean like Gio the 4th?" Micheal questioned, snatching the picture away from the Brit's hand. "The one people call Mostro Padre?"_

_"The very same one."_

_"She looks bangable. I'd do her."_

_"Ray you'd fuck anything that moves," Geoff retorted._

_"Well you know what they say. Yolo!"_

_"Shut up. But that's not the unbelievable part. She's fucking here assholes. In Los Santos."_

_Jack choked on his sandwich and Ryan dropped his unloaded gun to the hardwood floor as a chorus of "whaaaa" and "no fucking way" went around the room._

_"Are you shitting me? The daughter of Gio the 4th is actually here?"_

_"It's as real as dicks Micheal. Fucking...you know that photo that's been circling around in the undergrounds?" Everyone nodded. "I had Dan scan the two pics and it's a match. Exact same facial features and body shape. This photo right here was taken four days ago. Four fucking days ago."_

_Ryan finally spoke. "And you're getting excited about this because...?"_

_"I'm gonna recruit her."_

_"That's mental! How the bloody hell are you gonna do that?"_

_"It's really easy dumbass. We'll have a couple paid street people to watch her just to make sure it really is de Luca's kid. Italians drink a lotta fucking wine right? So she's gonna go to a bar eventually and she'll most likely avoid the fancy ass places. We'll lace her drink and done. Fucking easy as can be." Geoff sounded real proud of himself after he finished explaining his plan._

_"She's going to be cautious Geoff. Even if she does go to a lesser known bar," Jack stated. "And we aren't going to be the only ones interested in her if the other gangs find out who she is."_

_"That's why we get her first and make sure the other shitheads don't figure out who she is."_

_While the rest of the crew talked about what to do with the de Luca girl and how to do it, Ryan took the picture that was flung back onto the coffee table and stared at it. The woman was at a street light talking on a phone and had strawberry blonde hair with calm yet fierce green eyes. She looked like any ordinary person in Los Santos, but there was power in her stance. A dominating like presence almost._

_Even if it was just a photo, Ryan could tell this was a woman that doesn't take shit from anyone._

\------

A soft mumble made Ryan come back to reality. Remy shifted to her side so she was now facing him, some strands of her hair falling over her cheek. It's hard to fathom that this girl is the daughter of Gio the 4th, a man who's merciless towards enemies. A man that would torture his victims with the softest of smiles until they begged for death. He's not only called a monster, but a demon from Hell and a psycho as well. Ryan began to wonder if she's really like that too. After all he did see something in her eyes when he threatened her.

Something that vaguely reminded Ryan of his darker self.


	5. Past the Breaking Point

The strawberry blonde woke in the morning feeling a little sore. Her body groaned in remembrance from her encounter from last night. Remy's neck stung and her back muscles ached from being thrown against the wall. But it's all done with so no big deal. She's back home now and last night's just a memory.

But those feelings of anger and annoyance came racing back when she saw Captain Asshole sitting on her couch with a gun in pieces that he was carefully cleaning. He didn't look at her or even acknowledge her. Lucky growled when he followed her from the bedroom and noticed the guest. That didn't make him move. Remy grumbled under her breath and went to the fridge. She saw a couple clean dishes in the rack next to the sink. _At least he's nice enough to clean up after himself._

She grabbed slices of asiago and pastrami, placing them on a plate on top of the dark granite counter as she looked for bread. The soft buzz of a phone in the quiet house made her jump. At first she thought it was hers until Ryan stood and answered it.

"What do you want Geoff?" She could hear he was pretty displeased. "No everything is fine here. You aren't going to call every damn day are you?"

Remy carefully watched him as she fixed herself a sandwich. She didn't notice before that he was taller than her by a few good inches, herself probably only reaching to his chin. And he was broad shouldered, broad stance. He wasn't built like one of body building people, but his frame was muscular. It showed clearly with just a dark t-shirt on. He also looked to be in his early thirties with pale skin like hers, sandy brown hair and a visible stubble.

"I get it we're on the down low for a while, but I don't need to be here god damn it!"

The strawberry blonde shrugged and walked over to Ryan, swiftly taking the phone from him and holding up a hand to his face when he tried to speak. "This is Geoff I'm speaking to right?"

_"Oh hey it's you. Do anything naughty yet?"_

"This isn't funny asshole."

_"No no you're right. It's fucking hilarious."_

"Listen you I don't want this fucking lunatic in my house. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much."

_"It's just a precaution alright sweetheart?"_

Remy paused, stepping further away from Ryan when he tried to take his phone back. "Why don't you make it a little more obvious you have no trust in me."

Geoff scoffed. _"You don't trust us. We do this with everyone that thinks they can run with us or those we have an interest in like yourself. So whether you like it or not, the psycho ass staying there until I say so. Fucking deal with it. Now can you give Ryan his phone back?"_

She was very tempted to hang up, but she shoved the device in Ryan's face and stomped back to her sandwich with a few choice expletives from her house guest. He went back to talking with Geoff as she left for her room with her food. It's like having an Xenomorph and a Predator in the same damn room.

Remy kicked the door close and flopped in the seat at her computer desk, setting the sandwich aside. Something that was bothering her besides her home invader was how straight forward Geoff was. He wasn't the first gang leader to have an interest in her and certainly isn't going to be the last. There have been a few others that were overly desperate to have her join their side mostly to have the protection of her father, not caring one bit about her. Then there are those that wanted a ransom, but instead got bullets. Others wanted to use her as a way to start a war with Gio the 4th. But instead got bullets.

These FAHC guys are different. They look like everyday people; they aren't trying to make their business known to the surface world like most other gangs. Ryan's still questionable. They go about their lives when they aren't pulling off heists or starting gang wars. It's like night and day. Geoff has absolutely no interest in dealing with her father. He just wants her because of what she can do. He wants her to be useful to them all the while allowing her to have her freedom. The more she thinks about it, the more it actually makes sense.

But does she really want this life?

Remy felt her stomach drop when she heard the doorbell ring. She scrambled from her room, forgetting for a moment that her door opens inward and smashed into it. Rubbing her nose, she bolted down the hallway and stopped Ryan mid-step towards the door. She pushed him aside and glanced through the door hole. Just her luck. It has to be Anya. She whipped around and faced Ryan with a scowl.

"You...put all of your fucking weapons away now. And pretend like you're my new roommate or something."

"Are you seriously giving me orders?"

"Just do it," she hissed.

He was very reluctant, but did as she said heading back to the couches to hide the couple guns and knives he had laying around. The doorbell rang again and Remy opened to door with a somewhat forced smile.

"Remy dear buongiorno! Didn't think you'd actually be awake at this hour!" Anya exclaimed as she hugged her. "It's not even 9 yet. Oh I'm not staying long. A couple of college buddies are going to arrive soon and we're going...well well well who is this handsome man you've got?"

Remy looked over her shoulder and her heart just stopped. Behind her wasn't the man that threatened to kill her. It wasn't man with a dark look in his eyes and a wicked grin. Ryan was standing there with a bright smile that could make any girl weak in the knees. It was a different person entirely. The air around him wasn't the murderous psychopath. Remy could only stand there and stare at him. His blue eyes looked so inviting, so beautiful. She was brought back to reality when Anya snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Are you going to let me in and introduce me to him?"

"Oh right sorry. Come on in." She stepped aside and let Anya in, closing the door behind her. "This is...this is Ryan. He's my roommate."

"Whaaaaaat? you never mentioned a roommate yesterday!"

"Well that was because I...forgot. We made an agreement a few days before you showed up and it just went over my head to tell you."

"Which isn't very nice now is it Remy?"

The way he said her name made intense heat fill her stomach and her cheeks reddened. She glared at him when Anya turned her back to her and headed towards Ryan. He simply cocked his head to the side in a mocking way directed at Remy.

"Well Mr. Ryan it's nice to meet you. I'm Anya Sebastiano," she greeted as she held out her hand.

He took it with a softer smile and a kind gleam in his eyes. "Ryan Haywood. It's very nice to meet you too Anya."

"Wow he's such a gentleman."

"Yeah a real gentleman," Remy grumbled as she rubbed her throat where the healing scratch was. "What's this about you and your college friends?"

"Oh that's right! A couple friends are coming to visit and we're going to go shopping and check out the pier. They'll be here a few days maybe."

"That sounds like...fun."

"I know right?" Anya said cheerfully as she bounded over to Remy and hugged her arm. "Maybe when they head back home, you and I can have a girl's night out. Maybe even learn more about your mysterious roommate. If that's alright with him."

"That's perfectly fine with me. I'll be here for a few days at least," Ryan replied with a nod.

Remy ignored the giggling Anya. "I'd like to know more about him too."

"Then why don't the three of us have dinner sometime?"

"That would be-"

"That sounds lovely Anya. I look forward to it."

Remy shot him a deadly glance which he ignored. Anya sniggered shyly before giving a hug to her friend and said her goodbyes to the two and Lucky who just yawned. Remy waited until she was sure Anya was gone and stepped in front of Ryan with a stern gaze.

"Who the fuck are you?"

He titled his head with a raised brow in confusion. "I'm Ryan."

"Okay then who the fuck was the guy who threatened me with a gun and a knife?"

"The same person."

"Oh no no no fucking no! You're being a completely different person now!"

"What? I can't be nice when meeting someone new?"

Remy just about jabbed a finger at his chest with anger flashing in her eyes. "Listen asshole I don't know what game you're playing, but this guy right here is someone different from the one I first met."

"Nope it's all the same single person named Ryan. That's me."

"Then why the fuck are you treating me like shit?!"

Ryan shrugged and turned away. "Be an asshole to me, I'll be an asshole to you. Besides I absolutely hate dealing with snotty little spoiled brats who thinks they're better than everyone else just because their father is someone of importance."

That did it.

"Hey you fucking son of a bitch! I didn't ask to be born into the world of crime or be the daughter of an Italian mafia boss! Don't you dare start acting like you know me you fucker!"

Her outburst actually made Ryan stop in his tracks and look over his shoulder, feeling his body tense. That look in her eyes was dangerous. Like a lone wolf defending itself from a pack. It was mixed with rage and even pain. Her fists were clenched at her sides and she almost looked to be on the verge of tears.

"I didn't...I didn't ask for this life. My parents tried to raise me as normally as possible. But things don't work that way when your father's side of the family is a huge part of the Italian mafia. I get it. You don't like because of who I am and my status. You aren't the only one. I hate myself more than anyone hates me."

Ryan felt like he should say something, but he held his tongue. Especially when her gaze went dark.

"You have absolutely no right to talk about me like you know me. None of you do. All you guys are after is my name and my connections to the undergrounds. That's all you assholes want! No one sees me as a person. All they see is the de Luca name and that's all they want. That's all your little gang sees. Just a fucking name. Just once in my life I want to be treated like a person and be able to stop pretending I'm a hard ass."

She stormed off to her room, slamming the door. Ryan was completely speechless. Someone who was so calm when he aimed a gun to her head along with a knife to the throat just snapped. The cool composure looked like it cracked. To be more precise, Ryan believes it's been cracking for a long time and now she's finally starting to surrender. It's only a matter of time before she breaks completely under the pressure. He sighed.

"Well shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um...if you got any questions or comments feel free to send them. Especially if you're confused about something. Thank you very much for reading.


	6. Can't We All Just Get Along?

A few days have passed since Ryan was made to stay at Remy's place and tonight Anya had invited the two for a casual dinner. The strawberry blonde was laying on her bad, staring blankly at the ceiling with an unlit cigarette hanging loosely from her mouth. The TV in the living room was a muffled sound through the walls.

She had snapped. It's been a long time since she last expressed her true feelings about her life. But she doesn't know why she snapped.

Was it because Ryan pissed her off to the point of snapping?

Or is she really more fed up than she thought with her family and anything that's associated with gangs?

Remy rolled to her side and stared at the glowing numbers of her alarm clock. 5:23pm. Anya wants them to meet her at the restaurant at 6:15. She picked a quiet Greek place that's nearly hidden among shops and business buildings. She rolled back over and scooted off the bed, going to her closet for a new set of clothes.

It's also been pretty quiet on Geoff's side. No calls, just an occasionally text to Ryan. Since that outburst of hers, they haven't looked at each other. A graveyard is more lively than the inside of her house. She absentmindedly picked a light purple blouse and dark blue jeans out followed by her flats, throwing everything on in a somber manner.

That different side of Ryan when he met Anya was bugging her. That gaze of his when she snapped was bugging her. It was a look of surprise, something she didn't expect she'd see from him. Her eyes glanced over bed when her phone vibrated. It was Anya.

_"Buonasera Remy dear! How's everything?"_

Her high pitched squeal of a voice was enough to give normal people headaches. "Fine everything's fine. We're on our way now."

_"Oooh this is going to be so fun! You and I have some catching up do. And we can learn more about that godly roommate of yours. Say does he have anything to do with the mafia or gangs?"_

Remy hesitated. "No he doesn't. He's just staying until he finds a place of his own. Not sure when that will be though."

_"Okay okay so no mentioning of the mafia got it. See you in a bit then. Ciao Remy!"_

"Yeah see you."

They both hung up and Remy shoved her phone in her back pocket, grabbing her keys and cigarettes from the nightstand before she left. Ryan was on the middle couch, but the TV was turned off now. Instead he was on his phone texting someone whom Remy believed was Geoff. He stopped when he heard her approach and looked over his shoulder. She didn't meet his gaze. She just stared at the front door.

"We've got to go now."

He didn't say anything as he stood, placing his phone in his jean's pocket when he finished his message, followed by a pistol in his waist band to be safe and a light jacket to hide it. Remy had her back turned to him now. She hasn't made any snide comments to him these past days. No glares either. He wasn't feeling guilty about what he said or how he's been acting towards her. That's just how he normally is around her types. She certainly isn't the first girl from a high society family he's had to deal with. But something about her is different from the rest. A tough exterior that's chipping away to relieve a more delicate side. They way she looked at him when she snapped was stuck in his mind.

It was an almost pleading looked, like she wants an escape from this life.

She waited for him to leave the house so she could lock it before heading to her Jeep. They both climbed in and away they went in silence. The overcast complimented the mood well. It had rained the previous night and there was a slight chill in the evening. Ryan carefully glanced to his left at Remy, studying her profile.

Her face remained calm and focused on the road ahead, but he knew she was being cautious of her surroundings by the way her eyes shifted ever so slightly in each direction. He followed along the gentle angle of her jawline to her visible collar bone and lower, noticing a chain around her neck. Her posture was regal like, yet relaxed. A small frame, but powerful presence.

"I would like to apologize for the way I acted towards you."

Her speaking startled him a little. As did what she said. They were stopped at a light as a couple of cop cars went racing before them, chasing after a dark red car. She kept her gaze straight.

"You of all people apologizing?" That sounded more smug than he wanted, but she didn't flinch.

"I was a bitch and you acted in kind. It's just really frustrating living a life like this when it's not something I want. I shouldn't have snapped at you, but you did kind of pushed me over the edge. It's difficult to be honest with people because of how I was raised. I can't even be honest with myself most of the time. You've got your own problems I'm sure. But don't think for a second that I enjoy having this status and how my life is. There are so many times I wish I wasn't born into the de Luca family."

Her tone was both sincere and solemn. She continued driving, turning right and heading deeper into the city. What in the hell made her do a 180? She's being docile now. That overwhelming presence of a leader he had felt from her dwindled. Is this the real side of her and that bitchy brat is just a facade? On the inside he groaned. Dealing with her is a bigger problem that he thought. Though he does like the more cooperative side of her.

"That doesn't mean I like you."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

He swore he saw a small smile play on her lips.

When they reached the restaurant, Anya was outside waiting for them. Remy was greeted by her usual hug and she gave Ryan a slightly awkward giggly handshake. They all filed inside and a young waitress took them to a table, a booth on the left side towards the back. Remy took a quick look around. There were only a couple other families here and they payed no attention to the new comers.

"So Remy dear, what have you been up to these past few years?" Anya questioned as they ordered something to drink. Both Ryan and Remy got water and Anya got coffee.

"Nothing exciting. Went to a couple of dig sites in South America. That's about it.

"Oh please how is that not exciting? I would love to visit South America! Especially Brazil."

"It was hot. And humid."

"You have a job?" Ryan asked in a convincing curious tone.

Remy meet his pale gaze. "I wouldn't say it's a job. It's more of a hobby."

"Whaaaaa? Remy didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That she's super smart and has two degrees!"

"Anya don't start-"

"She never told me that no. Guess she forget when we met. Right Remy?"

"I didn't see a reason to tell that to you especially since you're only staying until you find a place of your own."

"True true. But I can still be curious to know about my roommate."

"Come on Remy be nice to him."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" she retorted in a more playful mocking voice. "Alright fine. I have a major in architect and a minor in archaeology."

"So you're good with buildings and history."

"To put it lightly yes."

"See? Remy dear is a smart one."

"Say's the one that wants to be a doctor."

Ryan looked impressed. "That's very studious of you Anya and you're just as smart as Remy here."

Anya blushed a looked away, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Well I'm more text book smart. Remy is street smart."

"Both are good in there own way. It really depends on how you want to live your life."

"Wow that is so true! What is it that you do Mr. Haywood?"

Remy felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Freelance stuff," Ryan answered calmly. "Go from city to city doing this and that. It's quite fun actually. I get to meet a lot of interesting people."

The three fell silent as a waiter came over and asked for what they wanted. Remy really wasn't feeling hungry so she just got the simplest salad she could find while the other two went all out. Once the man left, Anya went on with her questions and Remy went back to staring at the table.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Really Anya?"

"What? I'm just asking."

"Not currently no. Haven't been with anyone for a few months."

"Aww what happened? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"No it's fine. She...died."

Remy looked up, noticing Ryan's expression had changed. It was genuine sadness even a touch of anger. A look that made her heart fall. But he recovered himself quickly and smiled.

"It's alright. Life is unpredictable."

"That's so sad though!" Anya exclaimed, reaching over the table and placed her had on top of his. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"We weren't exactly the token couple. Up until she passed, we were constantly getting into fights. She didn't like what I did for a living."

_You mean pulling off heists and killing people..._

"That's terrible. But I hope you can find someone to make you happy again."

"You're too kind thanks."

"If you two are going to word fuck, you might as well take her to bed Ryan," Remy suggested calmly with a slight sneer when she said his name. She was getting annoyed again, but it was more at her own feelings this time.

Anya gasped and quickly pulled back her hand to herself. "Remy! Don't say such rude things like that! I was just...just comforting him for his loss that's all."

"Are you jealous Remy? That I'm being nice to Anya?"

When their gazes met, Remy felt a hot shiver race down her spine. "What the hell do I need to be jealous for? You're just a roommate that's going to be leaving soon so there's no reason for me to get all touchy feely with you."

"You're being so rude Remy! Friends can show up in the strangest places," Anya stated as their dinner was brought to them. "The two of you can be friends if you stop being mean to him."

Remy wanted to so badly to rant, but held back. "Someone like me doesn't need a lot of friends and you know that Anya."

"I know I know, but still. Anyways let's enjoy our dinner!"

In between bites, Anya and Ryan still exchanged stories. Remy just gazed at her salad, rolling an olive around. Though she doesn't want to admit it, her brain was gnawing on what Ryan said about a previous lover of his and how he looked. That was a real look of pain, guilt and loss, a look Remy's all too familiar with. She had a pretty good idea that they were fighting because she didn't want anything to do with the crime life and most likely got killed by a rival gang. Or she really did die of naturally causes and Remy's over thinking things again.

Her fist in her lap clenched and her gaze narrowed. Was she feeling... _sorry_ for him? He's only been an asshole to her which is partially her fault, but that look he had in his eyes. It was the same look Remy had years ago after the loss of her mother and through time family friends. A look she hated to see on other people because she understands the same feelings.

Remy's thoughts were disrupted when someone nudged her leg. At first she thought it was Anya who was talking about one of her boyfriends that dumped her because he thought she was too smart for him, but it didn't come from the side. It came from in front of her. She glanced up at Ryan. His attention was focused on Anya yet she knew he was watching her.

"Oh excuse me I need to use the ladies room. Remy dear would you like to join?"

"Anya you're a grown woman. I think you can go by yourself now."

"You're always so rude," Anya said sarcastically as she left.

Now it's just Ryan and her. She quickly looked back down, wanting just for a few moments to pretend he wasn't there. But that didn't last long when he spoke in his deep rumble of a tone.

"The two of you seem to be good friends."

"Great observation Captain Obvious. Why are you flirting with her?"

"What makes you think I'm flirting?"

"It's quite noticeable. You're reeling her in."

"All I'm doing is have a nice conversation with your friend. You sound awfully jealous. And here I thought the two of us were finally going to be friends."

"Oh stuff it. And I am not jealous. Anya knows everything about me. The whole mafia stuff, but she doesn't know about you or your gang. And she doesn't need to know I'm affiliated with you guys. I do not want to drag her down this path."

He took a long sip from his glass, not taking his eyes off of her. "And what's stopping me from telling?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would. But I'm a nice guy."

"Hardly. Anya is only friend I have that doesn't have anything to do with the underground world. I don't need some asshole like you to ruin her freedom and our friendship. If anything happens to her because of you and your stupid gang, I will kill you myself."

There was that look again. The fearless full of confidence look. That mouth of hers might get her killed one of these days. Ryan let out a sigh. He was actually starting to enjoy this. Watching her teeter from the calm and collected Remy to the slowly breaking away into insanity Remy. He was curious to know what happens when she does fully break.

"Why are bathrooms so pretty in expensive places?" Anya mumbled to herself when she got back and plopped next to Remy. "Share anything exciting without me?"

Ryan when back to nice guy mode. "Your friend isn't much of a talker."

"My goodness Remy! What's so hard about making friends?"

Remy rolled her eyes and motioned for Anya to move and she scooted from the booth, placing a few bills next to her plate. "I'll be outside."

She ignored Anya's pleas to stay and wandered out into the darkening night, past where her Jeep was parked and towards the street. She pulled out her pack of Malboros along with her lighter and lit one up, taking a steady drag from it as she leaned against the lamppost. Smoking clears her brain while it fills the rest of her body with deadly chemicals. She's more likely to die by getting shot that from lung cancer.

Remy only has one other close friend and his name is Colin Fernandez. They've known each other since they were kids. His parents were killed by accident in a gang attack and her father brought him under his care. There were lovers at one point, but that was short lived. Neither of them wanted to lose their close friendship so they called it off. Now they're more like brother and sister, both more that willing to sacrifice their lives for one another. Sadly it's been nearly five yeas since they last talked to each other. He's currently in hiding after a drug bust went wrong.

"And then I was like 'What no way! The heartthrob football goalie is actually gay?!' It was such a shock. Oh Remy dear!"

The green eyed girl lazily looked over her shoulder, seeing Anya waving at her beside the Jeep. Ryan was behind her and waving as well with his smug ass grin. She headed towards them, taking one last inhale from the cancer stick before extinguishing the burning tip and tossing it in the trash. Anya absolutely hates her habit.

"That is so unhealthy for you."

"It's not like I smoke several packs a day. I barely go through three a week."

"That's besides the point! Anyways it was really nice talking with you again Remy," Anya stated with a smile as she gave her a big hug. "And it was very nice to know more about you Mr. Haywood."

"Likewise. Are you sure you don't want us to take you home?"

"No no no it's alright. My hotel is right around the corner. Buona notte Remy Mr. Haywood!"

Anya practically skipped away around the corner and vanished. Without saying anything, Remy got into her Jeep along with Ryan.

The drive back was quiet. And peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a long story. If it's not your thing I suggest aborting mission. But thanks very much for making it this far!


	7. Apologies and Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. One of my cats had kittens. It's been busy. But thank you so much for reading this. Also long chapter sorry. And sorry for any mistakes I missed. I try.

The alarm clock glowed 4:17am. Remy stared at it blankly. She was woken up by shuffling and swearing from the living room. She's pretty sure Ryan doesn't sleep. Her tired mind complained as she rolled out of bed, pulling a hoodie over her pajama bottoms and tank top before leaving her room with a yawn. She said her good morning to Lucky who was half asleep at the end of the hallway and paused for a moment when she saw Ryan organizing one of his duffle bags.

"Going somewhere?"

He didn't turn, but answered. "Geoff has a new heist for us."

"And I'm not invited I take it."

"He says it's a good idea to keep your ass here. His words and I agree."

"Fine by me."

He looked over at her with his icy eyes that sent a hot shiver down her spine. "You do realize that none of us trust you yet."

"You do realize that I don't trust any of you yet," she countered, mocking his tone then added, "especially you."

A smirk played on his lips, that damn smirk that made her heart jump. "Fine by me."

Nothing else was said as Ryan gathered up his gear and walked right by her without another glance. Remy didn't know what came over her; her body moved on it's own. She grabbed his arm, stopping him just before the door, but quickly brought it back. The gesture was enough to surprise him and look down at her. Green eyes met blue ones in a silent, motionless stare. Remy was the first to look away, turning her attention to the floor. She wanted to say something and Ryan was patient enough to wait. Surprisingly. Giving up, she huffed and glared at him.

"I hope you get killed."

Ryan smiled. "Thanks."

He left. That smile of his sent flames through her veins. It was the nice guy smile and it wasn't mocking her in anyway. With a loud 'fuck!' she slammed her head against the door. Something has to be wrong with her if she's having these... _feelings_. She hates him. But she's very slowly starting to be more relaxed around him. He's an asshole. But when he talked about his deceased lover, her heart ached. She doesn't trust any of the other FAHC members. But they recruited her because of her skills, not because of her status or name or her father. She's too caught up in thinking that all underground crew want to have her on their side because of who she is to really trust people.

"Why couldn't I have been born into a normal family?"

Instead of sulking about it anymore, Remy decided to keep herself busy today so she wouldn't think about crime or gangs or violence or heists. She'll make this day about her. Go shopping, spend time at a spa, relax and forget about the world for a moment. She just wants to be by herself for today.

Giving her cheeks a slap, she made herself some breakfast. A cheese omelette, a couple pieces of toast, the last remaining pieces of bacon and milk. She did a double take when she saw a few cans of Diet Coke inside. Those most certainly were not hers. When the hell did Ryan buy those? With a roll of her eyes, she ignored it and finished making her morning meal. When she finished cooking, she took a seat at her glass dining table in one of the seats facing the glass wall.

She shared some bits of her bacon and toast with Lucky as she watched the sky slowly change from night to dawn. There were patches of clouds above and more were rolling in. Remy always liked the rain. The sound, how it felt, the scent. She sometimes would spend hours outside in the rain when she was younger and it would scare her father when she did that, always worrying she'd get sick. But she never did.

Remy stopped mid-bite as memories of her childhood flooded her mind. There were days where she had normalcy. Going to the beach, taking a hike through the woods and mountains. But those moments were extremely rare. Most of her time was spent inside the house with a few people watching over her. She didn't even go to a public school. Her father paid for private tutors which makes her seem even more like a spoiled child. It wasn't until she was planning to go to college she started her public life. That's when she became Remy Luke to at least try to keep the hounds of the underworld off of her.

The strawberry blonde shook her head. "Enough thinking about that. Today is a me day."

She quickly finished her breakfast and called Anya to ask if she was okay with watching Lucky while she spent the day out. Thankfully she was sort of awake and agreed, making the joke that she was making herself pretty for Ryan. She hung up as her friend had a cackling fit.

Lucky watched as she went back and forth from her room to the living room, forgetting something or changing her mind about something. She wasn't entirely sure on what to wear so she ended up with sweats and her Big Apple sweater and Converse. Anya showed up 30 minutes after the call and Remy handed over Lucky to her friend and gave her an estimated time of when she'd be done. Around 5pm maybe.

"Are you sure you aren't doing this for your charming roommate Remy dear?" Anya said with a mischievous grin.

"Anya. No. I could use the relaxing and now is the perfect time to do it."

"Riiiiiight. Speaking of which, where is Mr. Haywood?"

"Remy shoved her phone and wallet into her sweat pockets, phone on the left and wallet on the right. "Talking with some people."

"Aww we should have another dinner together."

"Maybe. Okay I'm going now so out. If Lucky does tear up your hotel room, I'll pay for it. Wait they do allow pets right?"

"Mhm cats and dogs only, but there's a fee."

"Send the bill to me."

Anya giggled. "I think I should visit more often if you're going to pay for everything."

"One time thing only Anya. Now get."

She pushed her friend out the door along with Lucky and waited until she left on foot before getting in her own vehicle to leave. When she did the initial drive around the day after she arrived, she took note of some places that peaked her interest. A couple salons, a few boutiques, an oriental looking spa. She figured the places she wants to go to are still closed she she just drove around, listening to the radio play jazz.

Her Jeep came to a stop in front of a bar that was open. Not just any bar, the Let's Drink place. It's not like she can really do anything else and she thinks it's stupid if she just sits in her car waiting for another place to open. But this place is FAHC territory and she told herself she wasn't going to deal with any of that today.

She sighed. "Fuck it."

She parked around the corner and jogged inside, seeing the redhead Lindsay cleaning glasses and bowls behind the counter and a couple middle aged gentlemen sitting at a table near the front. The didn't take any notice of her since they were to engrossed talking about a recent sports game and she sat in the same spot from the last time she was here. Lindsay looked relatively surprised when she saw Remy at the counter.

"I'd like another martini. This time nothing extra."

The look of guilt spread across Lindsay's face and she hurried in front of Remy, grabbing her hands. "I am so sorry about that. Geoff told me what to do if you ever found this place. Please forgive me Remy."

"It's okay. What's done is done and it's in the past. Somewhat against my will I'm working with you guys now."

"Really? That's great!" Lindsay beamed and started making Remy's drink. "It's nice to have another girl around here that will stay. And the boys aren't bad people. They just get really serious when there's something they want."

"Like putting a gun to someone's head. Oh and a knife to the throat."

"Ryan I take it. That's how he always is to people he doesn't know or like. He warms up to them eventually."

Remy scoffed. "Right. He's still an asshole."

"Aren't we all sometimes?"

The Italian-American didn't say anything as a glass was placed before her. Lindsay does have a point though. She hesitantly took a sip even though she knew there wasn't anything dangerous in it this time. The cool liquid burned.

"Oh hey it's you again."

Remy turned her gaze towards the right where the short sandy blond guy was. He smiled brightly at her and took a seat at the bar.

"Yes it's me again."

"The mafia girl right? I'm Kerry by the way."

"Remy. Nice to meet you."

"Sorry about the other day."

She took another sip. "It's fine don't worry."

"Does that mean you're with us now?"

"Not really. At least not entirely on my own free will."

"I hope you'll stay. Geoff was really happy when he found out about you living here now," he said with a bigger grin. "Like really really happy which is rare."

"Why would be be happy?"

"Because you're talented."

The new familiar voice changed Remy's focus to the left as the other darker hair Brit entered the bar. He waved at her and went behind the counter to help Lindsay out.

"I'm Dan. Sorry for what happened."

"That's the third time and it's fine you guys seriously. Oh I'm Remy. What's so great about me being talented though?"

"Everyone in FAHC has got impressive skills. Geoff doesn't want some random street thug to work for him," Lindsay explained. "That's why there's only nine of us. Ten including you."

"So what's everyone's skills?" Remy asked before she could stop herself. She didn't really want to know. Not really. Maybe a bit.

"Dan's really good with computers and other tech stuff," Kerry replied quickly. "And Lindsay is kinda like everyone's mom and always makes sure everyone is okay. Plus she's good at cooking. But Geoff recruited her because of her medical skills."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm good with sneaking into places. I'm not really noticeable so it's easy to blend in and slip into enemy territory for info."

Remy finished her martini. "What about the others?"

This time Lindsay answered while Dan went in the back with Kerry to organize some supplies. "Ray is the best sniper despite his lax personality. Micheal and Ryan are all around good with weapons and are our personal demolition experts. Gavin sometimes works with Dan and tends to throw people in a loop since he's British. Jack is by far the best driver we have and knows his way around the dark side of Los Santos. And our boss is just our boss, the mastermind. He's done his research to only find the best of the best to work for him."

"He doesn't have any skills?"

"He is the one that comes up with all the heists and has people connections. He doesn't talk about it, but he's ex-military. I think."

"What's he doing being a gang leader?"

"If you want to know more about Geoff ask Jack. He's known him the longest and those two started the gang together."

"If you guys already have talented people, why am I needed?"

Lindsay opened a bottle of Perrier, pouring some into an ice filled glass. "What better way to have solid control with people in the underground than something that was born into it? You're like our wild card."

"Why's that?"

"Geoff made the point that gangs are getting bigger and causing more problems for smaller crews like us. If he has someone with a strong influence, they'll back off. That and you're well educated in combat."

"It's mandatory for survival with the mafia or any gang."

Lindsay nodded and went to the back when her name was called by Kerry. Remy thought on what she said. She really is like a guard dog then, keeping unwanted gang affiliates away. Gangs have been getting bigger and more problematic; her father made note of that too. They believe the more in numbers you have, the better chances of getting more territory. Which isn't always the case. Ten members is pretty small, but it's easier to hide when you don't have many people to keep track of.

This was starting to remind her more and more of how the de Luca family is. There's only a handful that work together, live together like family even if some of them aren't related. But they have connections to a variety of people around the world. Even so, that doesn't mean she'll be completely relaxed and more open with the FAHC.

Yet.

"What's it like being with the mafia?"

Remy was too caught up in her thoughts to notice Kerry in front of her and jumped. "Jesus! Don't scare me!"

"Sorry. So what's it like?"

"Difficult. Especially when you're just a kid growing up in it. It has more disadvantages than advantages."

"But it's really cool! I mean it sounds bad and all, but cool at the same time."

She raised a brow. "Cool huh?"

"Yeah! It's like The Godfather, but in real life. You have such a huge influence over those in the underworld and even on the surface. Your family is one of the Kings right?"

"Yeah."

"How many are there?"

"Six. You really curious aren't you?"

Kerry grinned. "It's in my job description to be curious. Plus you're new here and I want to know more about you."

"To see whether I can be trusted or not right. I thought that's what Ryan is doing."

"He's just making sure you don't try to do anything to harm us. I listen to see if you're being truthful or not. Words and actions are two completely different things and a lot of the times words can speak louder than actions despite what people might say."

For someone that looked and acted like a kid, Kerry was someone Remy had to be careful around. They all were in her opinion. He kept asking her questions about herself and she kept answering them like it was a normal everyday conversation between friends. Dan and Lindsay later joined in once they finished moving things around. Remy was starting to like these three more so than the others since they actually seemed nice. Minus the drugging her drink.

There were more people that wandered in and when Remy checked the time on her phone, it was almost 8am. She paid her tab and said her byes to the three people she's hoping one day to call friends before heading out. It was a down pour. She hurried to her jeep and jumped inside, shaking her head.

A perfect day indeed for Remy to relax.

\------

Lucky was more than happy to see his owner again when she picked him up from Anya. He kept sniffing her since she smelled more like an ocean getaway than Remy. Anya told her she just slept most of the time and didn't cause any problems. She gave Remy a hug before going back to bed.

The rain had stopped on the drive back, but the dark clouds hovering above threatened for there to be more. She even heard the rumble of thunder. When she reached her house, she parked outside and let Lucky jump out via the driver side. He suddenly let out a loud and low woof when he reached the front door. He's never done that before and it's scared Remy a little. She hurried to see what was wrong and felt her stomach clench when she saw it.

There was blood.

With her heart racing, she nearly threw herself inside. She didn't feel as worried when she saw Ryan shirtless sitting at her dinning table, trying to patch up his arm where he was bleeding badly. She noticed a trail of red leading towards where he sat. At least it's just on the wood. Lucky sniffed the blood and growled. Ryan didn't budge when Remy lead her dog outside; he just threw swears left and right. She then went into the utility room where she had a first aid kit and brought it out, placing a hand on top of his bloody one. He looked up with surprise in his pale eyes. His lip was busted too and a bruise was forming on his left cheek.

Without saying anything, Remy grabbed a couple of clean dish towels from the kitchen, soaking one of them in warm water. She took one of the other chairs and dragged it around, sitting perpendicular to him. The faint scent of tropical flowers filled his nose, but it wasn't overpowering. It was kind of nice. He flinched when he felt her soft fingers trace over his arm through the sticky mess to feel for the wound. She wasn't hesitate as she wiped the blood away and pressed the dry towel to his injury, her hands steady.

When most of the blood was gone, she saw a two inch gash from a knife she believes and it was deep. Not deep enough for her to see bone. She grabbed a curved needle and stitching, using an extra light from the kit to sterilize the thin metal. Ryan watched her silently as she worked, flinching ever so slightly when the needle pierced his skin. He was amazed by how calm she was and how careful her hands were. While it took him nearly 30 minutes to stop the damn bleeding, she finished disinfecting the wound, stitching and wrapping his upper arm in gauze in a matter of minutes.

She finally spoke when she finished. "I'll take the stitching out in a few days. Try not to open the wound up."

"What made you be nice?"

"I'm not being nice. I don't want you bleeding all over my house and ruining everything."

She replaced the medical supplies in the kit, tossed the blood soaked towels in the trash and thoroughly washed her hands. Ryan examined her work. It was just as good as Lindsay's medical talent. He was just starting to get the feeling back in his arm and it was hurting like hell. Remy must have read his mind because she placed a bottle of ibuprofen in front of him.

"You can keep it."

"You're awfully calm about this."

"It's not the first time I've dealt with someone being injured and most certainly isn't the worst. It's part of the requirements when being a member of the mafia. We deal with this sort of thing all the time."

"Lucky me then." He stood up with a slight wince. The fucker got him good in the ribs, but he didn't say anything about that to Remy. "If you don't mind I'm going to sleep now."

"You won't tell me what happened?"

"What for? I'm fucking tired as hell."

Remy said nothing as she watched him stagger over to the couch and lay down on his right side facing the outside. It went quiet. She returned the med kit to the utility room and grabbed an extra blanket before going back to the living room and tossed the cover on top of him.

"You know there's extra room on my bed if you want a better sleeping spot."

No reply. She waited a few moments to see if we would, but got nothing. The profile of his calm possibly sleeping face was quite handsome and she couldn't help but stare a little longer at his built bare torso. She quickly muttered goodnight under her breath and left for her bathroom that has cleaning supplies under the sink.

"This doesn't mean I like you."

She froze. But a warm smile formed on her lips. "Asshole."

"Bitch."


	8. Welcome to the Party

"If you don't wake the fuck up right now I will drag your lazy ass from the bed."

Half asleep Remy let out a groan and rolled to her side, hiding more under the covers as she ignored the growly voice in her ear. "Five more minutes..."

"Oh no right now. Come one move your ass out of bed."

"Fuck...off."

Ryan heaved a partially annoyed sigh, grabbed the edge of her blankets and gave them a hard yank. Remy let out a yelp, quickly sitting up as she covered her body from the sudden blast of cold air. Her attention first went to the time. 6:03am. Then to the blue eyed man standing at the foot of her bed with his arms crossed and a calm face.

"What the fucking fuck is wrong with you, you fucker?!"

He raised a brow in amusement. "Good morning to you too sweetheart. We gotta go. Geoff has a new job and you're coming too."

"What?"

"You heard me. Let's go. Now." He turned around to leave, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Aren't you a bit to old to be wearing floral panties?"

Her face went bright red and Ryan vanished with a smug ass grin before she could throw the closet object, a book on Norse mythology, at him. It hit the door with a loud thud.

"God I _fucking_ hate you!"

But she was somewhat relieved to see he was healing well. Four days have passed since she patched him up from a job she still knows nothing about. Four days since she straight up offered him to sleep in her bed which he still hasn't done. Surprisingly she's gotten use to him spending time over at her house since Geoff hasn't said he can go yet. She thinks he's doing that to see which one of them would break first. He comes and goes as he pleases nowadays. She rubbed her face to rid if of embarrassment and looked down, seeing her bright pink and yellow flower panties peeking under her night shirt. They're cute so what's the problem?

Remy scooted off her bed, stripping from her sleep wear as she headed towards the bathroom. What job does Geoff have in mind and why does he want her to join? It's been days since she meet them in the odd circumstances and this is the first time he wants her involved. If it has anything to do with her family, she'll flat out refuse. Part of her wanted to not go. Part of her wanted to go.

"Aw what the hell?"

She washed her face with cold water a couple of times before leaving and throwing her closet doors in a grandeur manner, pulling out a light blue pair of skinny jeans, a dark red blouse and her Converse. She could hear Lucky barking like crazy from the living room. She's quite surprised that him and Ryan are actually becoming buddies. He doesn't growl when he see's him and his tail is just above a gentle wag. Ryan isn't a bad person Remy knows that. But because of her mindset and lifestyle, she's too much of a stubborn bitch to believe the truth. For now. She stood at the end of the hallway after she finished dressing and watched the two mess around. It looked like such a normal picture. When Ryan saw her, he stopped teasing Lucky and straighten himself.

"About damn time."

"Shut up. You rudely woke me about just after 6 and you expect me to just dash in here all ready to go?"

"Oh right sorry. Girls take all day to make themselves pretty when they go out."

Remy snorted. "Excuse me, but I don't waste time on such things. I've got good genes."

He rolled his eyes in a more playful manner. "But awful taste in underwear."

"There's nothing wrong with flowers!"

"Of course not. Shall we be going them sweetheart?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes as she brushed passed him, saying a quick goodbye to Lucky and headed to the front door. His car was still here; the black and green Zentorno. She just stared at it, slightly scrunching up her face.

"Do you seriously have to leave that thing here?" she asked when he stepped next to her.

"What's wrong with it?"

"People are going to think I come from money with that all nice and shiny sitting in my driveway."

"But you do kind of come from money."

"That's not the damn point. I don't need unwanted attention. If you must, you can always park it in the garage because I will not be responsible if it gets stolen or damaged."

"No one would dare hurt my precious car," he said in a fake lovey dovey tone.

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure. You name it."

"Within the week, if your damn car gets damaged you have to never bring it here ever again."

He looked up thoughfully for a moment then met her green eyes. "Alright and if nothing happens?"

"Then it can stay." She held her hand out towards him. "Agree asshole?"

He took it with a smirk. "Agreed bitch."

His hand was big, rough and warm completely different from his cold gaze. She actually felt herself relax, but quickly let his hand go before she started to enjoy it too much.

"We should go before your boss gets mad."

"He's your boss too."

"Hardly. Let's get going and not in your piece of crap."

"It's not a piece of crap! Stop making fun of it!" he whined in the most fake childish voice he could.

She looked at him with a very judging face. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were so attached to it. Are you fucking it?"

"Jealous?"

"Not even."

They stared at each other just in a friendly rival type stare as he stood next to his car and she stood next to hers. There's plenty enough room for the both of them side by side on the driveway, but having an expensive car can make things troublesome for her.

"Geoff's gonna get mad if we don't get going sweetheart," he said as he leaned against his car.

"I'm waiting for you to leave in that thing. And stop calling me sweetheart."

"You're riding with me. And I won't stop calling you sweetheart."

"I am not riding with you in that car. I will take my own and you'll take yours. End of story. Call me sweetheart again and I'll be the one to damage your precious little vehicle."

With that she got into her Jeep and slammed the door. She took a moment to inhale deeply and exhale slowly. Banters like these would have ticked her off more than she acts like it does as it did before. Something has to be wrong with her if she's starting to see Ryan as more than just an annoying house guest.

"A friend huh? Heh yeah right."

She went to start her car, but the passenger door opened and in climbed Ryan. She just stared and her mouth hung open slightly, but no words came out. He was so nonchalant about it like this is his normal routine. Well it kind of was.

"Need some help there?"

Remy quickly shut her mouth and shifted her Jeep into reverse. The audacity of this man! It felt like the first night she drove him to her place after being drugged, somewhat kidnapped and threatened twice. But this time it wasn't anger she was feeling. It was frustration with herself. Frustration that she can't see passed her blinders and realize that these people, Ryan and the rest of the FAHC aren't like those blood thirsty, gun toting, drug sniffing gang affiliates she's use to. They have their normal lives. They do things everyday people do so why is she so fucking caught up in thinking they'll just use her?

The clouded frustration almost caused her to drive into the other lane, but Ryan was quick to correct her, turning the wheel in his direction before she hit a car. She absentmindedly pulled over, her breathing uneven. The honking, angry yelling and the large hand on hers quickly brought her back to reality and she looked over at Ryan, His gaze was hard, blue eyes staring right though her. But there was something else. Just a small flicker of something.

_Concern?_

"Mind staying on the road?" his deep voice asked calmly.

"Right yeah sorry. Caught up in my thoughts that's all."

She could tell he wanted to say something yet he didn't and sat back in the seat. With a steady breath, she got back onto the road and it was quiet the rest of the way to the bar.

\------

"Alright cocksuckers. We got another heist."

In the same room Remy was zip tied in, Geoff stood in front of a whiteboard that had a few pictures taped onto it. She was sitting on the couch next to leg bouncing Gavin and finger tapping Micheal. Ray was dozing on and off in a chair next to the couch and Jack was at the table eating and typing on a lap top. Ryan was standing on Gavin's side closest to the door. Lindsay, Kerry and Dan stayed in the bar just in case.

"We got some pretty good intel from the last heist and since the assholes have quieted down, we're going to hit another place," Geoff told them in a calm authoritative voice. "There's lovely little house up in Sandy Shores that's a stash house for some of the Re del Sole's guys."

Remy's ears perked when heard the name, but stayed quiet.

"Those pricks?" Micheal questioned. "The fuckers have been running around getting their rocks off and shit killing people and selling drugs to kids."

"Don't forget the hookers," Ray added partially asleep.

"Yeah right whatever. First things first, we're going to scan the place. Then get all our shit ready go in tonight. 9 o'clock."

Gavin let out a noise that sounded like a bird squawk. "Tonight?"

"That's what I said asshole. Clean out your ears." He tossed a map on the table Jack was at. "Gavin and de Luca are going to scan the place."

The one and a half foreigners looked at each other then back at Geoff, speaking in unison. "What?"

He ignored them. "Once they scope the fucking shithole and leave, they'll came back to report and we'll get our things read for tonight. I don't want any of you shitheads fucking this up."

"What's the take?" Gavin asked.

"Couple hundred thousand."

Silence.

"Holy." Gavin.

"Fucking." Micheal.

" _Shiiiiit_." Ray.

"Holy fucking shit is right. Now with phase two. We'll have two snipers hidden outside. Ray and de Luca, that's you."

"Okaaaaay."

Remy just nodded.

"Jack will be our driver and eyes on the ground with dumbass Gavin. You two will be support if needed."

"Is that dumbass comment really necessary?"

"For you yes."

"Weak Jack. Weak."

Geoff rubbed his face with a sigh. "Let me fucking finish. Micheal, Ryan and I will be pulling off the heist. We'll pop caps off in a few asses, get the money and fucking haul anus. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Not get fucking lost you two."

He directed that last sentence towards Gavin and Remy. They left together after she got the map from the table, just catching a glimpse of Ryan watching her leave. She paused for a moment at the front door and looked behind her and the blue eyed man making his way to a table. They stared at each other, eyes locked and unmoving. He looked almost worried, but that could be her seeing things.

It wasn't until Gavin tugged her arm that she looked away. She subconsciously waved at him as she exited the building and followed Gavin to the apartment parking lot next door to his...car. If that's what the thing even is. It was purple and oddly shaped.

"What is this?"

"It's my car. What's wrong with it?"

Remy wasn't really sure how to reply. She just shrugged and got into the passenger's side while Gavin sat next to her. She opened the map up as the Brit drove them away, tracing her finger along the roads towards Sandy Shores. It was maybe a 45 minute drive if there wasn't any traffic. She's never been near Lake Alamo, never really saw any need to. Gavin was talking up a storm and all she was doing was nodding and gave a few verbal replies. She wasn't quite sure what he was talking about until he asked her a question about her family.

"What's it like being in the mafia, love?"

She was really, really _reeeeally_ starting to hate that question. "Why does everyone want to know? It's like lviing in a seperate world from everyone else, unable to ever have normalcy."

"That's terrible. We're different. Geoff really only wants us around if he has another heist planned or has other gang problems to deal with. But we are like a big family."

Slightly curious she asked, "what exactly do you guys do when you aren't being a gang?"

"Video games, movies, faffing about. It's not a bad life really. As long as we don't mess anything up too bad."

"Have you ever?"

"There were a couple times where it was pretty close. Geoff nearly ripped us a new asshole after we almost got caught."

"Good thing you didn't then. Get off right here."

He did. "Geoff can get real scary and mean when he's angry. Like I'll blow your brains out scary. Not a pleasant though is it?"

"Not really no."

"But he's a nice person. Usually. Oh here we are. Welcome to Sandy Shores."

Remy looked up from the map, seeing the dusty run down scenery. She felt like she was on set for an apocalypse movie. There weren't much in the line of cars or people and the ones she did see looked like they'd shoot her if they locked eyes. Everything looked so old and run down too. She definitely was feeling out of place here.

"Where exactly is this place love?" Gavin asked when he stopped the car for a moment.

"Somewhere on Cholla Springs."

"Alright just up here and to the right. Geoff said it's a dirty grey place with a few rusted cars out front."

Remy kept her eyes focused on the surroundings, looking for the place Gavin just described. They all looked the same to her. Beaten, weathered, some riddled with bullet holes. This most certainly is an active crime zone far away from police eye. A single story house caught her attention and told Gavin to stop just up the road at the corner.

"Is that it?" she questioned quietly, pointing to the building behind her.

Gavin looked over her shoulder. "That looks like it. God what a mess. And I thought the office I share with Dan looked like total shit."

Remy skimmed the area. Since it's so flat, it'll be hard to find a proper high ground spot for her and Ray to snipe from. She didn't like the idea of her being behind of long range gun, but orders are orders. There wasn't much in the line of cover either. Decent cover that is. A couple old sheds scattered around, the rusted cars and trucks, a large broken tracker, a conex. That's about it. She noticed a few people moving around inside.

A heavy tap on the hood of the care made the two jump and look before them. A large bald man with sleeve tattoos, sun burned skin and a handle bar mustache was standing in front of them, glaring in. He walked over to Remy's side and motioned for her to roll down the window which she did. The scent of stale smoke and cheap alcohol filled her now.

"The fuck you doin' around 'ere?"

His breath was even worse. Before she answered, she quickly gave him the up down, seeing an obvious piece in his pant's waistband under the stained shirt. She figured Gavin had frozen completely next to her so it's up to her and an idea came into mind.

"Sorry sir, but we're lost. Terrible lost," she replied in the best believable British accent she could.

That definitely threw the man off. "How...how the fuck you get lost?"

"The person who gave us directions wasn't very good it seems. Or he just didn't like us. My boyfriend and I moved here recently and we're looking around for places." She placed a hand on Gavin's and looked at him with a bright smile. "Isn't that right darling?"

"Yeah that's right sorry about that sir! Bollocks we shouldn't have listened to him."

"He was probably playing us."

Remy kept her bright smile when she met the stranger's gaze again. She could tell he was trying real hard to figure out if what she was saying was true or not, but it seemed too much for him to think. He stepped back for a moment, his hand going to the somewhat hidden gun. Remy stayed calm.

"We don't mean to inconvenience you, but could you perhaps point us in the right direction back to the highway?" she asked the man, indicating to the map with her head.

A long pause, but he came back to the car. "Turn around and turn left at the end. Keep goin' straight after that. You'll get to the highway soon. If I see you fuckin' foreigners again I won't be nice. Get lost."

Gavin didn't need to be told twice as he put the car into drive and took off. Remy released a heavy sigh, surprised that actually worked. None of them spoke until they reached the highway again, leaving Sandy Shores literally in the dust.

"Holy shit that was cool!" the Brit exclaimed. "How'd you know that would work?"

"I didn't. But he didn't seem to be 100% there in the head. And most people around here tend to forget what they were talking about when a foreigner speaks to them. We got what we needed though. Now we just need to report back to Geoff."

"Bloody hell you're a really awesome person Remy. You should join our heists more often now."

She didn't respond. That was a bit...nerve wracking. But it was also exhilarating. She didn't want to admit that though. Her heart beat hasn't slowed down yet since the they drove into Sandy Shores. The excited bug hasn't stopped flitting about in her stomach. A smile tugged at her lips. She doesn't dare want to admit the truth, but the words just slipped out.

"This is going to be fun."


	9. Nerves

"What the hell am I suppose to wear?"

Remy stood in front of her opened closet, contemplating on what she should wear. After returning from the little scouting mission, Gavin told the whole story of how she pretending to be British and how well it worked. Geoff just about shoved a beer bottle up his ass for not telling about the actually house itself which Remy did. They finished up their meeting before everyone went their separate ways minus Ryan who left with Remy. He was getting his stuff ready in the living room.

"Why is this so fucking hard like goddamn."

"Wear dark clothes."

Cue the heart attack and falling on the ass. "What the fuck?! Don't scare me!"

He held up his hands with a shit eating grin. "Sorry sorry sorry. Didn't know you're so jumpy. Sooooo sorry."

"You asshole..."

"Yup. Anyways wear dark clothes. That's all."

He didn't leave right away. He stared at Remy for a moment, his head slightly tilted to the side. She couldn't read his expression which was making her a little antsy. Her nerves were already on high from the excitement bubbling in her stomach that she was trying to keep calm. With a shrug he left.

"What a weird mother fucker."

She went back to her closet, finding the darkest pair of jeans she has, a plain long sleeve grey shirt and a black zip up hoodie. The darkest shoes she has are her flats and her Converse so she stuck with those, throwing all her new clothes at the end of the bed. Near the back of the closet in a box was a single strap backpack with medical stuff, a holstered Glock 19 and a Bowie knife. It had originally belonged to her uncle Valentino, but he gave it to her four years ago just on the off chance she ended up out on a field job. This is the first time she's ever needed to use it.

In fact, this is her first heist ever.

She tossed the backpack on her bed too and ran a hand through her hair. Her father never let her go in the field which she was completely fine with. But since she has good observation skills, he'd let her in on the planning. Maybe it's possible she really does want to experience joining in on a heist and have the thrills knowing the risks are high. Yet it's the whole one side wants something, the other side doesn't.

All that thinking went poof when her stomach growled loudly. She hasn't eaten since early last night and she's been to busy being excited and nervous to notice how hungry she is. She hurried out of her room and towards the kitchen, stopping when she saw Ryan at the dining table with a variety of weapons on the tinted glass. And there was a black skull mask.

"Is all of this really necessary? And what the hell is that?" Remy asked and pointed at all the items, ending on the mask.

"Yes they are and that's a mask."

"No shit Sherlock. But seriously. That's so childish."

"Look who's talking Floral Panties."

"Shut up about my fucking panties! Why the hell do you have that thing anyway?"

"To keep my identity safe duh."

She pinched the bridge of her nose with a huff. "Oh my god I hate you. Couldn't you have picked something less...stupid looking? Like a plain old fashion hockey mask?"

He pouted at her with the best possible puppy face he could muster. "Do you have to be mean to everything I own?"

"Yes if it's all this dumb looking. Whatever it's all stupid looking and it's perfect for your stupid looking face." She didn't mean that. Not really. "Oh right I came out here for food. Stop disrupting my thoughts with your stupidity."

Remy sure was acting strange and Ryan easily noticed. Distracted about something, yes. Fidgety too. And lost. Flightly, spacey, all of the above. He watched her fumble around in the fridge, mumbling nonsense to herself. Normally she'd get really pissy if he teases her or acts childish. But she hasn't been getting pissy the past few days. That's been bugging him a lot if he was being honest with himself.

"What are you so uptight for?"

His question made her stop and turn around. "I'm not uptight."

"Don't bullshit me. You've been acting strange recently. Even more so now. What's the deal?"

"It's called me being me. Is that a problem?"

"But you're not being you. Normally you'd call me an asshole or a fucker if I say something stupid to mess with you. But you're actually enjoying these little banters aren't you?"

She sighed and started to leave the kitchen empty handed. "I've gotten use to being around you that's all. I'm going to get myself ready for later tonight."

"Remy."

The way he said her name made her completely stop in her step and a shiver race up her spine. It wasn't a harsh tone, but it was stern. That's the first time he's spoken her name freely. When she met his gaze, she saw the same thing as before. A calm stare with what looked like concern. Why did that look make her heart flutter?

"What are you so uptight for?" he asked again in a more serious tone. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine. But whatever it is you're anxious about, it better not interfere with the heist."

"That's the thing though," she said in a lone voice.

"What's the thing?"

"I've never been on a heist before."

Ryan gave her a strange look. It was a mix of confusion and surprise. He tried to think of something to say, but couldn't and just kept staring at Remy. Pink began to tinge her cheeks the longer he stared.

"Is that a bad thing?" she snapped. "My father kept me away from that and I didn't really care. I've always been a part of the planning which was fine with me. So this is my first time being apart of the heavy lifting of a heist."

"I'm genuinely shocked."

"You're looking at me like it's the dumbest thing you've ever heard in your entire life."

"It kinda is seeing how you're in the mafia."

"What's that got to do with anything? There are plenty of people working with the de Luca family that don't go around causing fights and killing people."

"Do you actually know how to use a gun though?"

"Yes I do. I'm well trained in combat as I'm sure you know. Just never really used much of it."

"That's a waste."

"Shut up. Fuck the food I'm just going to sleep until we leave. Don't destroy the house."

Lucky followed her back into her room laying at the foot of the bed as she closed her black out shades and flopped on her bed after throwing the clothes on the floor. The cool sheets felt nice and welcoming. She noticed herself she's been acting weird and it's been confusing her to no end. Some little itty bitty teeny tiny bit of her wants this to work out for her with the FAHC. She doesn't feel like she's chained down as she did with the de Luca family yet never told anyone. And her own problems keep getting in the way of what she truly desires.

Her body stilled when she heard the soft creak of the bedroom door followed by slightly heavy footsteps. Then her bed dipped a little as another body took over the empty space next to her. She could smell the faint scent of gunpowder and her heart went into super thump-thump. She didn't dare turn over, partially worried she might meet a pair of pale blue eyes. It stayed quiet on his side.

The seconds became minutes. She took a deep breath and rolled over, seeing the faint outline of Ryan with his back turned to her. There was something tranquil about having him there so close. It was a strong sense of security too. She's gotten so use to having him around that his presence doesn't bother her anymore. Even his teasing doesn't tick her off like it use to. Sure it's annoying sometimes. But not as much.

_'There really has to be something wrong with me...'_


	10. First Field Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at chapter 10. Yay. I wonder if people would have liked it more if it was written from the you perspective.  
> Meh.

Later that night 8:50pm...

Remy wasn't completely ready. Her legs were bouncing as she sat Indian style on the floor in the attic of the abandon house about 30 yards away from the left of the target. Ray was in a similar position in the opposite direction a little bit closer to the house than she was. They were dropped off in their respective spots at around 8 which was partially the reason why Remy was so jumpy.

It's quiet outside.

It's slowly getting darker.

She's all by herself for nearly an hour in a creepy, foul smelling house.

The rest of the crew was on stand by around the fake maintenance van, waiting for the clock to strike 9. At least she's got a good radio to talk to the others. But she's not sure what to say.

" _Are you sure you don't want any brownies?_ "

Ray's staticky voice in her ear piece nearly made her screech. "Jesus! And not I don't want any!"

" _Jesus where? Oh but they're really good though._ "

"There's probably something in them that I don't want any part of."

" _It's normal for Ray to get stoned before a heist,_ " came Micheal's voice. " _It's kinda his thing._ "

" _Yup. There's nothing in these. They're normal._ "

" _You sure about that? You're high as fuck right now._ "

" _420 blaze it!_ "

"Oh my fucking god you guys are weird."

" _Welcome to my everyday life,_ " Geoff grumbled in a low voice that was almost over the radio. " _Just let Ray do his thing. As long as he gets the fucking job done right then it's fine._ "

The boys kept talking among themselves about Ray being a stoned bastard while Remy fell silent and rested her head against the wall. She was well prepared, but she wasn't ready. Her gaze went over to the AWM rifle laying steadily on a make shift table in front of a broken window. Jack gave her instructions how to use it before dropping her off at the house. She feels partially bad for the person at the receiving end of the nozzle. That's if she actually uses it. The biggest gun she ever fired was a shotgun.

" _How you doing over there sweetheart?_ "

Banshee screech time. "What the fuck is up with everyone scaring the shit out of me?!"

Ryan's laugh made her cheeks redden. " _Chill out jeez. You might have broken my ear drum._ "

"That's what you get for scaring me. Same with the others."

" _Nah this is a private channel. Just checking in to make sure you don't end up shooting my ass with you being so jumpy._ "

"I might accidentally do that and I won't be sorry."

" _I'm being serious._ " His sharp tone made her silent. " _Calm the fuck down sweetheart. This is what we do to survive. This is out life and you're a part of it now. I will make you sorry if you fuck this up understand?_ "

She swallowed. "Yes I understand."

" _Good girl. Oh time to go!_ "

His voice was gone, but quickly replaced by all the others still bickering about something different and didn't seem to take notice of the channel switching. She glanced at her phone. One minute left.

" _Alright you fuckers!_ " Geoff exclaimed gleefully. " _It's heist time!_ "

There were shouts of joy and Remy got into position behind the AWM. Her hands weren't shaking. Her heart wasn't racing. Her breathing was steady. She felt calm. Was it because of Ryan? He pretty much chewed her out for being nervous. No one has ever done that.

Oh that's right.

She's a part of the FAHC. Essentially at the lowest rank, but still a member. The mafia status doesn't matter here with these guys. That actually made the heavy weight on her shoulders dissipate. Well most of it. She peered through the scope, seeing bodies move through the dimly lit darkness. It was easy to pick out Ryan with his ridiculous skull mask. Geoff had an old fashioned hockey mask and Micheal wore a similar one, but it was black. Everyone has code names too which Remy quickly memorized.

Ray: BrownMan  
Gavin: Brit (actually fucking Brit according to Geoff)  
Micheal: MLP  
Jack: JPat  
Geoff: DGeff  
Ryan: Vagabond  
Remy: ?

They told her they really don't use the code names for country heists like this one; it's more for the city heists. Dan always makes sure the radios are secure before sending them off. She doesn't have a code name yet. As of now it's just bitch, other or sweetheart which is what Ryan still calls her. She doesn't really need or want one.

Remy sighed as she watched them enter the house. It made her worry a little that there wasn't any security outside. Her attention went to inside the building next. From what she could see, there were half a dozen people upstairs and four or five bodies down. They looked too caught up in their own business to know what's about to happen.

" _Ray and de Luca. Take the assholes out downstairs,_ " Geoff's voice demanded quietly. " _I've got visuals on four._ "

" _Yes sir~ hey Other I take two and you take two?_ "

"That works. I'll take the ones in the kitchen."

" _Okaaaaay!_ "

" _You better not miss sweetheart._ "

Remy pouted at Ryan's mocking tone. "I'm not that bad of a shot. Now everyone shut up."

She focused her aim on the men in the kitchen, standing around a counter with a medium sized box on top. The closest one was short, but very round and he was talking avidly to the taller fatter man who was just nodding. She aimed at the shorter one, his balding head right in the center of her scope and took a slow breath.

Pull the trigger.

One down. Breathe. Reload.

Aim. Breathe.

Pull the trigger.

Two down. Breathe.

"The ones in the kitchen are dead," she stated calmly just before another shot echoed.

" _Mine are dead too,_ " Ray added. " _Shit's getting real. The guys upstairs are coming down._ "

" _We'll take care of those fuckers. Make sure you two keep eyes on the outside,_ " Geoff ordered. " _Let's go boys!_ "

Remy watched as the three vanished into the house, guns at the ready. The men upstairs were confused as fuck from the commotion down below, barely able to realize at first what was happening. But these are professional criminals and they recovered fast. She took a quick glance at the mess she left behind. Blood and brain matter splattered the kitchen in a gruesome work of art. The second man was stupid enough to go to the window where she shot through, making it such an easy target.

She should have been queasy and close to puking at the sight. She's seen the aftermath of gang fights before. It's not something she's new too. But it was her that caused this. She took two lives. Her first kills. There was no remorse. She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling. The guilt will probably come later.

" _See anyone outside?_ " Ray asked loudly about the shouting and cursing and gunfire.

"Nothing. You?"

" _Nope. Hey Gavin see anyone?_ "

" _Bloody hell I though you've forgotten I was even here you bastard!_ " The Brit complained angrily.

" _Maybe I shouldn't have asked..._ "

" _Aww Ray WAFFLE-O. Team X-Ray and Vav._ "

" _WAFFLE-O!_ "

"Waffle what? What the fuck is that?" Remy questioned.

Jack answered. " _It's their thing. Don't bother. How are you holding up?_ "

"Me? Oh I'm fine."

" _Not feeling sick?_ "

"No I've seen this type of stuff before. Just never been the cause of it."

" _It'll be stupid to say you're get use to it which isn't true. But with you being a part of the mafia you have an advantage. And you'd have to be a psychopath like Ryan to have it not bother you._ "

" _You know I can hear you!_ " Ryan shouted above the gunfire. " _Mother fucker this guy is being a prick!_ "

Remy wasn't the only one trying to hold back a laugh. She finds it to be slightly amusing seeing him annoyed. Her vision stayed sharp on her surroundings and the occasional flashes from inside the house. It sure was loud.

" _Hey Other! We should come up with a team name!_ "

"A team name?"

" _Yeah like Micheal and Gave are Team Nice Dynamite. Geoff and Jack are Team OG. You could be a part of the R and R Connection._ "

"Let me guess you and Ryan."

" _Yup! It'll be the Triple R Connection._ "

Ryan didn't like that idea. " _Don't let her join Ray she's an outsider! God dammit this fucker isn't dead yet?!_ "

" _Ryan! Stop dicking around! Save that for later!_ "

" _You shut up! You're not even doing shit right now Micheal!_ "

" _I've already killed my guys you fuck!_ "

" _Both of you shut the fuck up and stop fucking around!_ "

This kind of reminded Remy of a group of cats hissing at each other. Jack, Gavin and Ray were losing their shit laughing. It even made her giggle.

" _How about Team PRIS?_ " Ray inquired after he finished his laughing fit.

"Team piss?"

" _No no PRIS. P-R-I-S._ "

"What the hell does that stand for?"

" _Puerto Rican Italian Snipers. Cool right?_ "

Remy let out a snort. "I actually like it. Team PRIS it is then."

It went quiet on the lines. She heard faint breathing through the ear piece. She checked through the scope again, seeing stillness and blood splatters. Seconds slowly ticked by until Geoff finally spoke.

" _The assholes are dead in the house. How's the outside Jack?_ "

" _It's all clear here._ "

" _Fucking Christ what a bunch of little shits. We're getting the money and leaving. Ray, Other meet up at the can now and help us ransack the place._ "

" _Sure thing boss!_ "

"Got it."

The Italian-American carefully stretched out her limbs after getting up from the table. She was actually grateful for all that arms training her father made her do even though she believed for the longest time she wouldn't have to use it. There were a couple times she used a gun from a distance during brief gang fights, but that's it.

She carefully placed the rifle back in it's case before quickly leaving the broken down house. She hugged the case to her chest as she jogged towards the light of the house, weaving through the junk scattered about. Gavin was the first to greet her as he took the rifle back and placed it in the van.

"Awesome job Remy! It was bloody boring down here."

"Maybe next time Gavin."

"Thank you for not shooting me in the ass."

Remy jumped a little when she heard the familiar deep voice speak from behind and she turned. "Sorry I was too busy watching over the three of you and outside the house to be admiring your ass. Also do you seriously have to wear face paint? It makes you look even more ridiculous."

"Gotta stay professional."

"Correction you look even more like an asshole."

"If you two love birds are done talking, I'd like to sweep the house before any sort of shit hit the fan," Geoff called out from the front porch.

She stuck her tongue out at Ryan and stomped to the house. Gavin, Jack, Micheal and Ray were already inside going through the living room. It looked absolutely abysmal inside. From what she could tell, it probably already looked terrible without the extra additives of bullet holes and splashes of red. There was barely anything inside. It is just a stash house after all.

This scene was all too familiar with Remy. Mangled bodies, streaks of crimson, holes in the wall and furniture, the overwhelming stench of blood. She wandered into the kitchen where her fancy work was, being careful not to step in the blood puddles. Both of her shots weren't dead center, but from what she can tell it was instant kills which surprised her. She used her knife to open the lid of the cardboard box on the counter, seeing a few pistols with the serial numbers filed off. Not all the surprising.

"We got it!"

Micheal's happy shouting made her hop over the bodies and blood back into the living room. He was holding onto a small, undamaged backpack which was opened and stacks of cash were visible.

"Fucking sweet! Look at these beautiful babies!"

"Keep you dick in your pants Micheal we'll count it when we get home. Let's just get the fuck out of here."

Micheal, Gavin and Ray were getting all giddy about the money as everyone left. Remy stopped in the door way for a moment, looking back inside. There were no emotions of guilt. It was her duty. It were the orders giving to her to kill those to men. She placed a hand over her heart, feeling it beat steady. That's what the life of the mafia does. It made her erase emotions in these types of situations without her really realizing it.

"I'm sure you can get the place for cheap now if you're interested."

Remy slowly looked over at Ryan with a glare. "I happen to like my currently home thank you very much. Besides the stench is horrendous and would be just about impossible to get rid of. Not to mention all the stains, holes and damaged furniture that needs to be replaced."

"Are you actually trying to be funny?"

"Shut up."

He smirked. "Impressive you're learning to be nice."

"You wish asshole."

She brushed past him with a smirk of her own and joined the others at the van. Jack was calling the other three back at the bar about the successful heist while Geoff was holding the bag hostage from the three boys. Her first successful job as a member of the FAHC. That made her smile, a real one. For a little bit...

"Oh fuck...everyone scatter!"


	11. Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes in previous chapters I missed. Updates will be on Fridays from now on.

_'How long have I been running? And where the fuck am I exactly?'_

The strawberry blonde was hiding behind a couple of empty barrels at the back of a diner with her breathing coming in pants. She was thankful for the cool night. Her sweaty clothes would have made her miserable if it was hot.

What the hell happened? One moment, everyone was excited about the successful heist. Next moment, everyone was running as cars raced towards them. Remy ran off back towards the house she was sniping from and kept running. She has no idea where the others went, but she's more worried about herself now. Sandy Shores isn't really in her memory back.

Her phone vibrated in her hand. She'd been holding onto it tightly ever since she reached her current hiding spot. It was a text from Geoff.

_**meet at bar when safe** _

Seven minutes passed when she reached the back of the diner and it was 10:13pm now. The world around her was quiet save for the night creatures and distant cars on the freeway. She pulled her hood up as she stood and pocketed her phone, leaving the safety of the barrels behind. These places look so foreign to her. She kept going down the same road in a steady jog, trying to get her bearings straight. She managed to catch the name of the street which was Marina Drive and there really isn't much here. A few trailers, abandoned shops and empty gas stations.

Her whole body froze when she heard a car approaching and she took off running again. No matter how tired her legs were, she kept going. A dimly lit house in the distance caught her attention and she hurried over to it, ducking under the opened garage door to wait. The car drove closer, slowly drifting by the place. Remy hid behind a couple of boxes in front of a broken door, doing the best she could to keep her breathing steady.

"Think they wen' in 'ere?"

"Don' be stupid shit'ead. This ain't our turf. If we get caught 'ere, we're fuckin' dead."

"Those guys sure did fuck up our place good whoever the hell they were. Boss ain't gonna be happy."

"Let's jus' go."

Remy waited until she was dead certain the vehicle was gone before letting out a heavy breath and rested against the wall. That was too close for comfort. She quietly stood and stepped to the middle of the garage, looking around. It was dirty, dusty and full of broken tools, guns and car parts. The only things that stood out were a couple of packages neatly and tightly wrapped in plastic. Remy's first thought was drugs.

They block on the left was smaller and more rectangular and the one on the right was more rounded. With her knife, she sliced open a small hole in both of them, using the tip of the blade to see the contents. The left had white powder; meth, heroin or cocaine. With the other, she didn't even need to look. She could smell the stench of weed. She backed away, covering her mouth with her hoodie sleeve and wiped the blade on her pants, noticing a message written on the sides of both of them in black ink.

**Send to Anthony Mather**

Remy knew that name. Knew it well. It's a name that's well known in the undergrounds too. Her eyes narrowed. Looks like she's got family business to deal with.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you?!"

Oh...shit...

She whipped around, seeing three men inside the garage. She didn't even hear them. Her flight instincts kicked in and she bolted out of the back door, narrowly missing the barrage of bullets. A few of them whizzed by dangerously close as she ran along the egde of a small rocky hill along the Alamo, almost tripping a couple of times. The gunshots rang out through the quiet night and Remy wasn't stopping until she couldn't run anymore.

She didn't even feel the bullet pierce her leg.

At first she didn't feel the pain. She thought her right leg just gave up and she tumbled down the side of the hill. It wasn't until she reached the bottom near the water edge when she felt the searing pain surge through her veins, making her cry out. She quickly grabbed her thigh and felt warm liquid flow through her fingers. The pain was blinding and she needed to do something fast. Voices made her scramble behind a rock, biting her lip to stop her from screaming as a new wave of pain attacked her leg. She held on tightly and applied as much pressure as she could to the wound.

"The fuck was that? Did we get 'em?"

"Some druggie looking for handouts maybe. Looks like we did. Poor bastard's probably going to die soon. We've got stuff to deliver before morning and ask for better security."

"Fuckin' druggie!"

It took all of her willpower and then some to not scream out from the pain. Her body was shaking and her breathing was uneven. It was difficult for her to grip the knife and hold it steady as she cut her jeans to better examine the wound. There was a hole, a little above the back of her knee to the right. She shrugged off her backpack, rummaging around for the roll of gauze.

How much time before she passes out?

This is too dangerous. Middle of nowhere with no one but gangs and rednecks wandering around. But bleeding out isn't an option. Not when she was just starting to enjoy her life again. She quickly wrapped her leg up tightly, biting her lip hard enough to bleed to block out the immense pain.

Black haze pricked the corners of her eyes, threatening to take over. Her body crumpled to the ground, the knife clattering to the rocks and she went still. She felt so tired now.

_Call someone..._

That's right. She has to call someone. The others might be at the bar by now. She weakly pushed herself up into a sitting position, throwing curses from the spikes of pain.

Then it dawned on her. Sandy Shores has an underground doctor living in the outskirts. She was too caught up in the thrill of the heist to even remember her father mentioning an old friend of his living along East Joshua right before the fork in the road. She skimmed through her contacts, hesitating when she got to Geoff's number.

_'Would it be best to call him first?'_

He's already got his hands full with making sure the others are okay and safe. She's not that important to them. But she has to at least let them know she's still breathing. Her finger moved down a little further and selected a number to call.

\------

**At Let's Drink**

The last person to arrive was Micheal after he had to deal with a few extra people, but escaped in tact. Minus Jack and Gavin who were lucky enough to escape in the van, everyone else had their fair share of scrapes and bruises. Lindsay with the help of Kerry and Dan patched the boys up. One was still missing.

"Where the fuck is de Luca?" Geoff asked out of irritation.

"Maybe she got lost," joked Ray.

"This isn't fucking funny. She should be here by now. So where the fuck is she?"

Ryan was sitting at a table by himself, staring intently at the front door with his fingers tapping on the wood. Something isn't right. The knuckles on his left hand was busted from punching a few people along the way and he had several new knife slashes etched in his skin. He knows she isn't the type to bail so what's the hold up? He jumped a little when Lindsay dropped the med kit on the table to get his attention.

"You were really spacing out there Ryan."

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"You're worried about Remy aren't you?"

He raised a brow. "Really?"

"Why else would you be sitting here having a staring contest with a door while playing an invisible piano?"

"I'm just sitting here keeping an eye out on the front and tapping my fing-ow!"

"Sorry that must have been lemon juice," Lindsay retorted playfully. "I'm not blind Ryan. You're worried about Remy."

"Oh do tell."

"You don't look grumpy when you go to her house now. Why do you think Geoff hasn't told you that you can leave her alone?"

"I don't know because he wants...wait he thinks I like her?"

"Yup. Usually you'd bitch about having to stay at her place. But you haven't done that in awhile and Geoff thinks it's because you're starting to like her."

"Really Lindsay really?"

"I'm just saying. Also your phone's ringing."

That it was. With his free hand, he grabbed the phone from his pocket at stared at the screen for a moment. It was Remy calling. That's definitely a surprise, but he answered.

"Everyone's wondering where the fuck you are sweetheart."

The room went quiet and it was silent on the other end. Ryan thought this was a prank at first, but he listened closely and he could hear shaky breathing. Injured breathing. He stood up quickly, knocking the chair to the floor.

"Are you fucking there Remy?"

"H-hey to you too Ryan."

She didn't sound good at all. Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Where are you?"

"Off Marina drive...along the Alamo. I got shot."

Fuck.

"Don't fucking move Remy do you understand? I'll be there shortly."

With that he hung up and raced outside. Just before he got to the parking lot next door, Micheal managed to grap his arm to stop him. The others hurried out of the bar as well.

"What the fuck Ryan? What's wrong with Remy?" the New Jersian asked loudly.

"She got shot."

Lindsay held a gasp. "Oh my god is she okay? Is it bad?"

"I don't know. But she sounded like she was trying not to black out. I'll be back."

Everyone looked pretty worried. Geoff looked pissed. Not at Remy, but more like at the fact she was injured and alone. He hurried to his car he picked up from Remy's place before going to the bar and raced down the streets towards his apartment's parking garage. Why is he so worked up? He's well aware of the risks this life as does she, but why is it pissing him off that she's by herself and hurt? Probably badly by how she sounded. He'd be just as worried if it was one of the others, but Remy...she's still not really apart of this crew, more like a lone wolf that still secretly protects the pack.

So then...why is he really worried about her?

He reached the four story parking garage and hurried up to the third floor where his motorcycle was and quickly switched vehicles.

_I got shot._

Hearing those three words made his stomach drop. But why did she call him first? If anyone is in a bad situation, they always call Geoff. He'd have to worry about that later. Right now, he's too focused on finding Remy before someone else does. The world became a blur around him as he sped through the city and to the freeway, ignoring the angry honks when he whizzed by going back to Sandy Shores. Marina Drive was pretty far from where they originally were; almost on the other side from the house. He barely slowed down when he reached the road, keeping most of his attention towards the shore.

A house up ahead snagged his attention and he stopped in front of it, peering inside the opened garage before walking in. It was filthy and looked like someone emptied a magazine into the walls. The back door was torn off its hinges and it was riddled with bullet holes.

"What the fuck twice in one night?!"

Ryan just turned his head to a man standing behind him with a semi-automatic. Before he could even raise his weapon, Ryan shot him once in each leg with a blank expression. The man fell to the floor, screaming. He stepped in front of him and crouched down, placing the burning barrel of the gun to the man's temple.

"Where there someone else here?" he asked calmly.

"Fuck you man!"

He punched him right in the face, breaking his nose. Another loud scream. "I'm in a very bad mood now so please cooperate. Was there someone else here? Kind of short and wearing a black hoodie?"

The man just nodded.

"Where did this person go?"

He pointed through the broken back door.

"Did you shoot at this person?"

He nodded again more slowly.

"If this person is injured badly, I'm coming back for you. Don't fucking move and don't fucking contact anyone."

Ryan stood and headed through the back door, looking around at the moonlit scenery. He couldn't see any sign of Remy. With his gun at hand, he kept his eyes focused on his surroundings and called out her name. The further he walked without seeing her, the more worried he became. Something glistening under the moon caught his attention. He slid down the small hill for a closer inspection. It was blood. He followed the trail that curved behind a rock and there she was.

"Shit Remy!"

He didn't get a response as he ran to her side. She looked worse than she sounded on the phone. There was a faint rise and fall of her stomach which is a good sign. The gunshot was in her right leg that was covered in blood and wrapped up already. A bloody knife was clutched tightly in her hand next to her phone. There were also rips in her clothes, revealing less serious injuries and her lip was bleeding. He tenderly grabbed her shoulder and gave her a gently shake.

"Remy it's Ryan."

The reply was slow, but her eyes fluttered open to a pained green gaze. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Hey..."

"Still alive huh? You're a pretty tough bitch." He was relieved. Very relieved. "Let's get you out of here."

He gathered her stuff into the bag and knelt next to her, placing her arm around his shoulders while one of his went firmly around her waist and the other carefully under her knees. Her body was shaking. He stood up with her, wincing when he heard her groan loudly from pain. Getting shot isn't fun and he knows how she feels. He went back to his bike, setting her down on the seat as carefully as he possibly could. She was trying to keep herself from passing out while steadying her breathing. Some small part of him wanted to hold onto her and not let go.

"I'll be right back," he muttered in her ear.

She only nodded. He stayed where he was, gingerly holding onto her before vanishing into the garage again. The man was still there grabbing onto his injured leg and cursing loudly. When he saw Ryan, dread washed over him in an instant. The blue eyed man just stood there, staring him down with not a single bit of emotion visible. But on the inside, it's pure rage boiling.

"You're luck she's alive asshole. Because if she wasn't, your death would have been painful."

"N-no wait please I can-"

A single shot rang out and the man's body jerked back from the impact of the bullet lodging itself in his skull, leaving a web of blood behind him. His limbs twitched a few times before going still. Satisfied with his work, Ryan went back to Remy who was resting on her arms, her breathing sounding a bit better. She glanced in his direction, but said nothing.

"I'll take you back to the bar and Lindsay will fix you up okay?"

She shook her head no. "Too far. There's a doctor...closer to here."

"I'm not taking you to a fucking clinic Remy."

"Not a...clinic. Underground doctor. Please."

Her usually stern eyes were pleading with him. She should have passed out by now from the pain and loss of blood. He had to take her word and trust her on this.

"Alright where is it?"

"Down East Joshua. On the right...before fork."

He got onto the bike and her arms immediately when around him, holding onto him as tightly as she could. He gave her wrist a reassuring squeeze before taking off down the road in the directions she told him. Her body felt so small against his as she held on for dear life. He wondered if she's got amazing strength because of her background or if it's from something else. He's seen countless grown men fall in tears after being shot. But here Remy is, conscious and holding on. He stopped when he reached a row of six house before the for in the road. Two of them looked unoccupied.

"Hey which one is it?"

He felt her shift as she raised her head from his back. "Light yellow. Grey fence. No garage."

Ryan looked down the row slowly until he reached the third one on the right. It looked decent and livable, but still shabby like the rest of the places around here. Her arms slipped from his body as he got off to help her and carried her bridal style through the broken gate and up the porch steps. He gave a quick sweep of the area, not seeing or hearing anyone. Just the far off sounds of cars. Remy had reached over with a shaky arm and pressed the doorbell which was louder than expected. Seconds clicked by. The bright blue bug lantern buzzed loudly as it claimed another victim. The locks on the door turned and opened to a middle aged Black man with peppered hair and thick glasses. He gave no expression away when he looked at Ryan, but when he saw the injured woman in his arms his eyes went wide.

"My god...Romina?"

A smiled played on her lips. "What's up Doc?"


	12. One of Us

"Ah w-wait it...i-it really hurts..."

"Hang on a little longer you're doing fine."

"I c-hah-can't...please stooooop. It hurts it hurts..."

"Just hang on."

"I said...it fucking hurts!"

Remy was currently laying stomach down on a raised table in just her panties and the long sleeved shirt as the underground doctor just known as Terrance tried to get the bullet from the back of her leg while she kept squirming around. Ryan was in the corner of the room next to the door, trying his hardest not to laugh. He felt relieved that she was back as her bitchy self again. She seemed so delicate just moments ago. Had she shown him a weaker side of her?

"Stop fucking laughing Ryan!"

"Calm down Romina and stop moving around."

"Listen to the doctor sweetheart. Can't have you bleeding out."

"Asshole."

Terrance just sighed. After undoing her bandages and cleaning her leg free of dried blood, he opened up her wound a little more and attempted used tweezers to get the bullet. He would have given her anesthetic, but it wouldn't have lasted long with her. At least that's what her father told him. No point in wasting precious medicine on her when it doesn't work all that well in the first place. Especially when he's been getting more patients lately.

The strawberry blonde turned her hear towards Ryan when his phone rang and watched as he left the room to answer it. She wasn't really sure what happened or what she was feeling. There was a strong sense of safety when she was holding onto Ryan as he took her to the doctor.

Even with the poor lighting, she managed to glimpse at his expression. He looked both really concerned and really pissed off, but that wasn't geared towards her. She never thought he could make such a face that made her stone heart crack. Despite him acting like his usual childish self now, he still had worry in his icy eyes.

"You sure have grown Romina. Last time I saw you, you're mother was still alive."

She hummed her reply.

"She was such a strong woman and I admired that. You're a lot like her you know. Bull headed to the core."

Remy winced she she felt disinfectant in her wound. "I still get that."

"Romina it's okay to show weakness. You're in pain. You're frustrated with the world. You wish things could have been different. Stop being so damn stubborn and be grateful you're even breathing."

"It's terrifying that you know those things."

Terrance chuckled. "In this profession, it's 'don't ask don't tell'. I've learned to read people quite well over the many years. What's you're relationship to that man?"

She managed to turn her head towards the doctor with her infamous glare. "There's nothing going on between us," she hissed.

"That's not what I asked. You know what I meant."

"He's...first promise me you won't tell Papa."

"That bad?"

"Shut it. Papa doesn't need to know yet."

"Alright one moment." The doctor finished wrapping her thigh up once he managed to dig the bullet out from the muscle and placed the bloody medical equipment into the sink before rolling in his chair in front of her. "My first guess is he's affiliated with a gang. Since you got shot that seems mostly likely."

She was hesitant to answer and when she did, her voice was muffled by her arms. "He's a member of the FAHC."

"Better than Re Del Sole."

"What?"

Terrance stood, rolling his chair back to his desk. "The FAHC are wild and unpredictable, but they don't intentionally gun down innocent people like Re Del Sole does. I know I shouldn't pick sides, but I'd rather deal with the rebellious uncouth gang than murderers, pimps and drug dealers. I've seen too many civilians get killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The doctor has a point. Remy can say for a fact that FAHC are probably more like normal everyday people that enjoy danger even with the short amount of time she's been with them. Though she can't really say for sure what their sanity level is. Especially Ryan's.

"You know Romina, it's okay for you to show emotions."

She said nothing.

"Don't think you have to act tough or authoritative because of who you are. You're lying to yourself more and more if you keep pretending everything is fine when it's not. There's nothing wrong with being human. I remember you use to smile and laugh a lot as a child."

"That was when I was happy, when I didn't have to deal with being an adult and being conscious of my status in the underworld."

"Then tell me why you're holding onto the jacket of that man like your life depended on it."

Remy had nearly forgotten about the black leather jacket she was laying on. Ryan had let her use it as a pillow. She unfurled her fingers from it, her hand slightly stiff and she moved her digits around hearing little pops. Why had she been clinging onto it so tightly and not even notice? She carefully rolled to her side and swung her legs over the edge of the table as she pushed herself into a sitting position, hissing at the pain.

"How am I suppose to show something I don't really understand?"

"Romina you're forcing yourself to portray this image of being tough. I saw the pain in your eyes when you and that man showed up at my door. You're sick and tired of this life, but you don't want to disappoint your father." He placed a hand on top of hers and she flinched. "I understand you lost something important to you at a young age, but you're human. You're allowed to cry with sad or frustrated, smile when you feel happy, scream when angered. If you keep holding back these emotions, you'll break. I can already see you're chipping away. It's only a matter of time before you shatter. And it might be sooner than you think."

She didn't know what to say; couldn't even find words to speak. She knows he's right yet that negative part of her refuses to accept his words. After her mother passed and she was partially raised a many of the members of the de Luca family, she slowly started losing that human side of her. She saw her first bullet ridden body at ten, watched a man die with she was 11, went to a meeting for the first time with the other Kings when she was 14. She felt like she couldn't make friends more for their safety than wanting that human connection. Even her friendship with Anya is iffy at times.

Her thoughts were disrupted when Ryan finally came back, pocketing his phone when he entered the room. Though it was brief flash, Remy saw relief. Terrance had brought her backpack to her that he had restocked the low medical items and placed it in her lap.

"You know where to find me if things get worse. Take care of yourself Romina."

With a nod of his head, the doctor left through another door opposite the one he had lead the two through. Ryan and Remy stayed in silence. There wasn't any need for words. Ryan could tell she was lost in her mind and didn't want to be disturbed. Though her face was blank, he could see her eyes hardened at what ever was on her brain. That presence was back; the calm authoritative presence. He studied her face a little longer, finding himself curious to know what exactly she was thinking about.

"We should get going." Her mellow tone had no indication of pain. "Before Geoff loses his shit."

He held out his hand and to his honest surprise she took it without hesitation and he carefully helped her stand. "He already has. Believe it or not, the others are pretty worried about you."

She looked up her eyes dark yet gentle. "There are?"

"The call was from Lindsay, saying everyone wanted to know how you're doing. She said Geoff is too busy saying fuck to talk. That's a sign his worried too."

"That's...surprising. And a bit of a relief."

"Why a relief?"

"They're just worried. If my father found out about this, he'd probably blow up an entire city just to make sure the guy died." She laughed dryly. "Well that's an exaggeration, but it's not too far from the truth."

"Daddy's little girl huh?"

"Don't even. He would do the same for anyone that works for him." She paused for a moment then looked at the table then back at Ryan. "Oh you can have your jacket back."

"You need it more than I do."

She wasn't too sure what he meant until she looked down, seeing her nearly bare legs and dark blue panties. A slight blush dotted her cheeks when she heard a low laugh from Ryan.

"At least it's not floral."

"I hate you. Let's go now."

He could see her embarrassed face which made him chuckle a little louder. She didn't flinch away when his arm went around her waist and helped her hobble out of the house. Her body was more sturdy this time and his worry lessen. There wasn't much pain in her leg now, but it felt weird walking. She knows in time the pain will be a really big bitch. She winced when she sat on the motorcycle.

"How badly does it hurt?" he asked in a low voice with actual concern.

She rubbed her bandaged thigh. "It's fine for now. Thirty minutes or so it'll probably go back to hurting like a mother fucker. Thank god for pain meds."

"We've got Lindsay to help too. To the bar?"

She only nodded and he got onto the bike too, the machine vibrating as it started. Her heavy arms wrapped themselves around his body and her head rested on his back as he drove off. Her tired mind only had one thought.

_'He smells good.'_

\------

They were swarmed by the rest of the FAHC when the two got back to the bar with no new problems following them. Questions were thrown at Remy like multiple fastballs and she didn't even notice how tightly she was holding onto Ryan's arm. Geoff pushed his way through the crowd and shouted at everyone to shut up which they did.

"Alright what the fuck happened?"

"Can we talk in the office? My leg is killing me."

Geoff gave her a head stare, but nodded and made his way towards the back with the others following him. Lindsay had taken Remy from Ryan and with the help of Micheal brought her back room. Ryan was right behind her, ready just in case she stumbled back.

They gently sat her on the couch and Lindsay brought over a chair for her leg. The blue eyed man stood next to the couch in a protective manner that was probably a bit to obvious, but no one said a thing. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself while the others sat except for Geoff. He stood in front of her with his arms crossed and an upset expression that was clear as day.

"What the fuck happened de Luca?"

"Long story short, I got shot in the leg. Was careless and in a bad area."

"I want the whole fucking story. Now."

She has to admit, Geoff's kind of scary when he's mad, but she could tell it wasn't aimed at her. That was shocking. But she told him the whole story, every little detail. She felt her muscles cramp up when she explained the part on how she ended up with a hole in her leg. And when she had loosely mentioned the name Mather, Remy noticed Geoff's expression went dark.

"That's fucking prick is everywhere."

Surprise flashed in her green eyes. "You know him?"

"Yeah we've had run ins with him and few other of his shitheads. He's an elusive fuck with a lot of money and works with Re Del Sole. The house we ransacked belonged to him. But it's nothing compared to what else he's got stashed away."

"Is that so? How long has he been here?"

Dan answered from the back. "About seven months now. Rented out an apartment downtown. We've been keeping tabs on him and he's got his hand in some really dark stuff."

"He's going back to his old ways it seems," she murmured which Ryan heard.

"You know him too?"

"Yes and quiet well. Would you believe me if I told you he works for my father?"

Geoff snorted. "I'm not all that surprised."

"I use 'works' lightly. Anthony Mather was brought into the de Luca family four years ago. He was living on the streets with nothing and no one. My father gave him a place to stay and a new start in life," Remy told them, shifting her leg that was getting too stiff and continued.

"Since he knows the back streets well, he was placed in the drug unit of the family. He did fine for awhile until he started selling the drugs he was suppose to dispose of. He came up with some bullshit story that a distant relative was sick and needed money and didn't feel like it was right to ask my father.

"Being the merciful mob boss, he believed and forgave him. Seven months ago, he was sent on a job to gather intel on drug lords. Specifically the ones working with the big name gangs. But it seems like he betrayed the family again."

A silence as thick as fog filled the room. The members of the FAHC looked at one another, digesting what Remy had just said. Despite being in severe pain, she kept her voice calm and her gaze steady. Geoff curled the ends of his mustache thoughtfully as Remy continued to speak.

"I would do what I can to hunt him down now that I know he's in Los Santos, but in my current situation I can't. He's a clever bastard and my hunch is his boss is just as clever."

"Want us to hunt him down?" Geoff questioned in a flat tone.

"Are you serious?"

"He's been fucking with us too. Making our heists harder than they already are. And he's got money so we've got good enough reasons to find him. He's fucking your old man over so you got a good enough reason to find him too."

Remy pursed her lips a little. "He won't talk. Unfortunately he's got a silver tongue and he's very good with it."

"We have ways."

She followed Geoff's pointed finger that was aimed at Ryan and he smiled when she met his icy gaze. She looked away.

"Dead people don't talk either."

Micheal added to the conversation. "Ryan's batshit crazy and trigger happy. That usually get's people talking."

"I'm not trigger happy."

He was completely ignored. Remy giggled. "Okay if you get him what exactly would you benefit from it?"

The leader shrugged. "One less fucker that pisses me off. He's high in the ranks right?"

"Second in commanded of the unit. But I don't know what his status is within Re Del Sole."

This time Kerry spoke. "How does this ranking work in the mafia?"

More explaining, Remy inwardly groaned mostly because she was tired and getting cranky. "It's different for the other families, but the de Luca family uses a tree system. My father would be the roots, the one that holds everyone together. Then there are different branches that specialize in something related to the underground. He have illegal weapon trades, drug and prostitution rings, international business and information. Each branch has multiple leaves so as such, each unit leader has many people working under them usually."

"Where do you fit in all that love?" Gavin piped in.

"I'm the unit leader of information. Most people tend to be less aggressive and stiff around women. Most of the time."

"She's daddy's little girl so being in charge of information is less dangerous than the other units."

She punched Ryan hard in the gut. "Field work really isn't my forte despite me enjoying the thrill. I like gathering words I can use against people and manipulate them into giving me what I want." She rubbed her temples, feeling sleep threaten to claim her. "I can tell you more about how the de Luca family works and what I do another time. I'm dead fucking tired."

Geoff stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Alright. We'll pick this up later."

He left. Now Remy wasn't entirely sure who he was mad at. She felt her body sink into the couch cushions. The adrenaline rush was finally starting to wear off.

"Are you going to be okay Remy?" Lindsay asked quietly as the others started to leave minus Micheal and Ryan.

"I'll live. Give me a few more days and I'll be fine."

"You should have seen how pissed Geoff was," Micheal commented. "He kept pacing around when Lindsay called Ryan. He looked like he was about to find the guy that shot you and fuck him up."

That's almost the same thing Ryan said. "Why are you guys so worried about me? I'm just an outsider that's not worth your concern."

"Are you shitting me? You're one of us Remy! Who fucking cares if you haven't been here long. We're like a family; we look out for each other even when we hate each others guts."

His words left her speechless. Lindsay just smiled at her and left with Micheal when her name was called by Kerry. Now it was just Ryan and Remy in a familiar silence. The seconds soundlessly ticked by. She started to doze off until Ryan gave her shoulder a soft shake.

"Give me your keys so I can take you home."

Remy reached down, forgetting she wasn't wearing her jeans. Her brain died for a moment, completely forgetting what she was doing. Like a light switching on, her arm moved towards the backpack laying next to her partially opened. She reached inside, her fingers clamping around the jagged edges of her keys and handed them over to Ryan. He helped her up once again, his arm firmly around her waist and lead her away. Jack, Lindsay and Micheal were the only ones in sight and made sure they two didn't need any help as they reached the outside.

The green eyed woman greatly welcomed the cool air that washed over her burning skin. Ryan noticed her body was slightly heavier from exhaustion. His grip tightened. He didn't let her go until she was securely in the passenger seat of her Jeep. Normally she'd snap at him for staring, but not this time. Her head rested against the seat and even her breathing was heavy. He quickly slid into the drivers side, adjusting the seat before driving away.

She was passed out before they even reached the first light.


	13. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late shhhhhh!!

The ride back to Remy's home was graveyard silent. It stayed quiet even when Ryan had ushered the half asleep strawberry blonde inside. Nothing was said until they reached the living room where she mumbled something.

"The dead trying to speak?"

If she had any strength to glare, she would have. "Tired. Bed please."

"Only because you said please."

He tossed her bag onto the couch and steered her down the hall to her bed. Lucky kept sniffing her and growling at the alcoholic stench of disinfectant mixed with faint traces of blood. He picked her up before reaching her room, using his boot to push the ajar door open. If she wasn't badly injured, he'd probably just toss her on the bed for the hell of it. But he was careful as he set her on the middle of the bed. He hurried back into the living room to get the blanket and paused in the doorway.

She was dead asleep, the rise and fall of her stomach steady. He draped the blanket over her and took a moment to watch her. She does look so very different when she isn't scowling all the time. Then he felt a sudden flicker of anger, remembering the terrible state he found her in. He doesn't want to admit it, but he had been a minuscule amount worried about her when she was alone sniping. Relief washed over him when he saw her in one piece after the heist was a success. Then back to worry after they had to scatter.

He moved a few of the dyed strands from her sleeping face. She stirred, let out a muffled moan and grimaced. _'Why do you look so damn innocent now?'_

Ryan jumped a little when his phone rang and bolted out of her room, hoping the loud tone didn't wake the dead. She barely even moved. He half expected it to be Geoff, but it wasn't. It was Lindsay.

"What is it?"

_"How's Remy?"_

"Still breathing. She's passed out now."

He heard her sigh. _"Good. How bad was she when you found her?"_

"She was..." He hesitated for a moment, the image flashing in his mind, making his fist clench. "It looked really bad with all the blood, but luckily it wasn't anything to serious. Not life threatening."

_"Even if it was, Remy doesn't seem to type to show any weakness to others. I mean she didn't even look like she was in pain when you guys came back. Oh Geoff has already made arrangements to get Mather."_

"Seriously?"

_"Seriously. You saw how he was right? He's beyond pissed."_

"All because little Miss. Sweetheart got her stupid ass hurt."

Lindsay let out a short chuckle. _"Are you trying to convince me you don't like her?"_

"I don't like her!"

_"Okay okay. But that's part of the reason. You know how he gets when one of us gets hurt badly. Sure he doesn't really show that he cares, but we're family. Remy is family too whether you like it or not. Which I know you do."_

"Dammit Lindsay I don't like her."

_"Hah! Whatever Romeo. It's not like it was obvious you were all over her."_

He was very tempted to hung up. Very very tempted, but he quickly changed the subject. "What's the plan on dealing with Mather?"

_"Geoff told you not to worry about it."_

"Why not?"

_"Because you're staying put. He wants you to watch over the bar."_

"Why the hell am I not going?"

_"You've been acting a bit strange lately; we've all noticed. So he's basically saying you should take a break for a while."_

Ryan huffed. "I'm fine. If you're going after Mather, you're going to need all the help possible. Who knows how many assholes he's going to have."

The was a pause and Ryan heard a muffled voice that sounded like Micheal. _"Boss's orders Ryan. I've got to go now. Go home and take a break. Or you could just move in with Remy."_

That made him hang up before Lindsay could start a laughing fit. He pocketed his phone, ran a hand through his hair and stood in the living room for a moment in silence.

What is wrong with him?

Is being around Remy really causing him to act strange?

It was bringing back memories of his deceased lover. The two women were completely different yet the same. Cecily was her name. She was someone that had no part in the underground world, someone that lived an ordinary life working at a medical clinic in down town. She was kind and stubborn at the same time. Ryan couldn't resist her; she was a beautiful light he so desperately wanted. She made him smile, made him forget about his lifestyle, made him crave a life he believed he could never have. He did what he could to keep the crime life away from her.

But that failed. She found out what he did and things when south from there. They ended up fighting, leading her to leaving and not answering his calls or texts. That was a little over four months ago. He had kept tabs on her safety, hoping that no one in the underground knew about her relationship with Ryan. A few weeks went by before she started talking to him again and they were very slowly began to reconcile.

It was on a Friday, a warm sunny day during one of the crew's lay low periods after a heist. He decided to take Cecily to a quiet restaurant to possibly iron things out. Life sometimes just loves to say fuck you. Not even ten minutes ticked by when the place got raided by a rival gang that had followed him. He was out numbered and out gunned, but most certainly not out skilled. He managed to kill a few of the members before he took a bullet in the shoulder.

In the confusion, gunfire and shattering glass Cecily was shot in the chest. He still wasn't too sure what happened after he found her bleeding and barely breathing. It was most likely a blind fury that controlled him and annihilate the remaining men.

_"I hope the next girl that comes around, she won't hold you back like I did."_

Those were the last words she said to him before she died in his arms. She was the first woman he actually had feelings for and cared about. She wasn't afraid of him either and told him if he had been truthful in the beginning she would have been more understanding. The days that passed after her death were quiet, solemn. But he bounced back. He figured he shouldn't get hung up on Cecily when he knew she wouldn't have wanted that. He forgot about her, not in a hateful way, but more out of respect.

Then comes along Remy followed by those memories he thought he locked away. When he found her barely awake and bloody, those memories of seeing Cecily like that came racing back. At first that's what he saw, but that image rippled into Remy. It was Remy he saw bleeding. It was Remy that made him scared she would die on him. It was Remy that made him want to kill every fucker of the gang that the one her shot her was from. It's Remy that's slowly taking over his mind.

He looked down the hallway where Remy rested. It's a scary thing that two people from two completely different worlds are so similar.

Stubborn.

Doesn't take shit from anyone.

Intelligent.

Observant.

Cecily had kept her hair the natural dark chocolate brown and was always in a loose ponytail when she wasn't home. Her eyes were a light brown, almost an amber color. She wore more light colored feminine clothes and never wore jeans. There was a smile on her kind slightly rounded face unless she went to her stubborn mode. Tanned skin from spending her free days at the beach, taller figure, curvier. Those are really the only differences between the two.

With a heavy sigh, he gathered up his belongings and called the crew's personal mechanic to fetch his car for him. It did feel a little weird that he was finally leaving her place. Especially since she's injured, but he won't let that bother him. He's too bothered by the memories of Cecily that decided to come back and haunt him all thanks to the damn Italian-American. Not to mention weak and helpless she was a few hours ago kept bugging him too. He took one last look at the sleeping Remy, seeing her pale figure partially under the dark blanket, shifting from the numbing pain before leaving her home.

But he'll be back.

\------

_'Is that...bacon?'_

Remy found herself awake laying stiffly on her back to the smell of bacon wafting through her room. Her head hurt. Her leg hurt. She felt a bit feverish. She'd almost forgotten why she was in such pain and took in a sharp breath when she remembered, making the pain even worse. She clutched her thigh with a loud curse, ignoring the audible growling of her stomach. It became the battle of two necessities: her leg VS her stomach.

Needing to numb the pain came first. She pushed herself up slowly, swinging her left leg over the bed edge followed painfully by her right. That alone just exhausted her and made her thigh throb. She took a minute to steady her shaky limbs before attempting to stand. Her legs almost buckled under her, but she caught herself on the nightstand, knocking the alarm clock to the floor.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Now take a step.

Her right leg wasn't cooperating at all. Step with her left, drag her right behind her. It fucking hurt. Where were her pain meds anyway? Her bag wasn't in her room she noticed. She hobbled over to her desk, nearly tripping when she reached her chair. She flopped down in the seat, breathing like she just ran a marathon.

Now for her next trick: finding her meds and seeing if the bacon is real or not. Using her good leg, she carefully rolled herself out of the room and down the hall, extremely grateful the chair wheels didn't catch on the rug. The smell of bacon grew stronger along with...pancakes? She rolled into the living room, passed the couches and towards the kitchen, taking several moments to stare in shock at the sight before her.

It was Ryan.

In her kitchen.

Making breakfast?

"About damn time you woke up."

His deep irritated voice made her jump. "Um sorry? Wait one fucking second! Are you seriously right here in my kitchen making food? Like this is for real right?" She noticed the clock above the sink read 1:13pm. "You're making breakfast in the afternoon? What?"

"You're asking way too many fucking questions."

He definitely was irritated about something. She wondered what was shoved up his ass. Remy fell silent though and went back to looking for her mini backpack where her pills hid. Not on the kitchen counter or the dining table. Not near the front door. Lucky didn't take it like his does sometimes; he was too busy snoring in front of the sliding glass doors. She finally spotted it laying on the middle couch all by it's lonesome. She also noticed something else. Ryan's things were nowhere to be seen. Does that mean...

"You're leaving?"

Her soft voice made him meet her gaze. It was a look of confusion and a quick dash of sadness. "Yeah. I'm only staying to make sure you get something to eat. Then I'm gone."

"Oh. Alright. Good for you then." She sounded disappointed and looked away to the outside world. "Sorry to have been a burden to you."

The last part was mumbled, but Ryan caught it. He thought it was a great inconvenience to him at first yet the more time he spent with her, the more relaxed him became. She didn't pry into his life, left him alone while he stayed. She kept to herself and didn't ramble about nonsense he had no care for. There were some times he forgot that she lived here.

He walked to her with a with a plate at hand and with a glass of water in the other, turning her chair around with his knee and held them out before her. She stared at it with big green eyes before taking the glass and ceramic disk from him without saying a word. He went back to the kitchen to grab his own food and took a spot on the furthest couch from her. She looked at the plate of warm food then at the blue eyed man then back at her plate. Words didn't want to form. Trying to think of thank you was a task for her. Her thanks ended up sounding like tanks. Before digging into the meal, she swallowed a couple bitter white pills with a grimace. But the bitterness vanished once she stuffed a couple chucks of pancakes in her mouth.

"The other reason why I'm here for a bit is because Geoff and the others are planning to kidnap Mather."

A piece of bacon went down the wrong way, making her have a hacking fit. Ryan almost jumped up to help her until she calmed down with a few gulps of water. Now her eyes held surprise.

"They're what?"

"Coming up with a plan to kidnap Mather," he repeated, going back to his food. "And I'm fucking stuck watching the bar when they run off to get him. Basically I'm being forced to take a break."

"Because you'd end up killing him."

He shot her a look which she quickly avoided. "Nice try but no. Geoff says I'm distracted and ordered me to stay behind."

"Distracted by what I wonder."

He didn't say anything. Instead he studied her. That stubborn unafraid bitch he first met didn't seem like the woman before him now. She was docile, tranquil. As much as she wondered about him, he was thinking about what goes on in her mind. And that pisses him the fuck off.

When she looked over at him with those calm green eyes, he locked gazes. It wasn't an awkward silence, but an understanding respectful one. For a moment all he saw was her sitting there with her relaxed expression. She broke away first, placing the empty plate on the dining table and pushed her rolly chair past the living room to the hallway, stopping just before the corner.

"If you get bored, you could always come by here," she said quietly. "As long as you don't bring that fugly car of yours here."

"You don't need to worry about that. Forgot to tell you someone had keyed the side of it."

"Well isn't that a shame."

He looked over at her, seeing a smug face. "I know you're going to miss it."

"Fuck you I so am not. But my offer still stands." She went quiet for a second, her hands fidgeting in her lap as a blush dotted her cheeks. "And um...thanks for last night."

"Hmm? Could you repeat that?"

"I said thank you asshole!"

"Don't mention it."

That fucking smile of his made her face go red in an instant. Flustered and unable to form actual words, she quickly yet carefully wheeled herself down the hall to her room, kicking the door shut with her left leg. Remy could hear him laughing. The nice non-mocking laugh. She rubbed her hands over her burning face with a slightly frustrated sigh.

He's getting to her. And not in the bad way.


	14. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things...one: username changed. The other was just a temp until I got some things organized. Sorry! Two: got another story in the works. So yay?

It felt weird not having Ryan around and it's been a week since he was last at Remy's house. During those seven days, she heard nothing from him or from any of the FAHC except for Lindsay who called her each day in the afternoon to check on her. There were a few times Lucky sat staring at the front door, wondering if the blue eyed man would come back. Even she found herself glancing at the door or half expecting to see Ryan in her living room when she came back from her walks.

Now it's Sunday, a mostly cloudy yet warm Sunday. Remy had just finished up her stretches and decided to laze in the backyard. Most of the stiffness was gone as was some of the pain. She still walked with a limp, but it wasn't as bad and no stinging flares up her leg. Her fingers traced over her healing wound. Her first real battle scar. The other injuries had healed nicely and the fever she had vanished too. Almost back to normal.

But it's so quiet here.

As she lay on a towel in short shorts and a bikini top staring up at the sky, Remy pondered. She hasn't heard anything from her father or from any members of the de Luca family in awhile either. That worries her. She just hopes that everything is alright, remembering what her father said about things getting rough in the underworld. Sometimes she doesn't really want to know what goes on. But at the same time because of her responsibilities within the family, she needs to know.

And of course she hates it.

Not as much as she use to. This is the most freedom she's had in over two decades she's been living. No body guards following her while she goes into town. No late night wake ups when there's an emergency. And this past week has been some of the quietest days she has ever had. It was refreshing. She didn't feel anxious. She's glad she moved here. But she does miss her family.

Remy let out an exasperated breath. "It's still so fucking confusing though."

Lucky let out a whine and rested his head on her stomach. She scratched between his ears with a smile. This pooch has been such a great help during her recovery. He always keeps her grounded and between the sudden nightmares and painful spasms, she can rely on Lucky to be there for her. He nudged her hand before bounding back to his ball, knowing she's okay.

Remy pushed herself into a sitting position, carefully stretching the relaxation from her body and stood, keeping most of her weight on her left leg. Time for another swim. Having the pool also has helped her greatly with rehabilitation. She doesn't have as many spasms now that have caused her to lose sleep even with the pain meds.

Lucky lost interest in the ball when he saw his owner limping towards the pool with googles at hand and jumped in before her with a large splash. She used the steps as she followed after the mutt, letting out a sigh of relief. It always feels like heaven slipping into the chilly pool on a warm day.

Like a fish, she glided along the surface, mostly using her arms to move in the shimmering pool with an occasional smooth kick of her legs. She dove down towards the bottom, skimming her fingers along the course flooring. Though she doesn't do it often, swimming made Remy relax more than anything else. It's like a completely different world in the water and hopefully one day she can go diving in the ocean.

Loud hyper barking made Remy turn her attention to the surface, seeing a blurry figure standing over the water. Any normal person would have freaked out, but she felt a familiar presence. She slowly floated up to the surface, only having her head pop up and saw Ryan standing near the edge of the pool with his arms crossed and surprise! an irritated expression. But he also looked a little itty bitty concerned. She kept her face deadpanned as she pushed the googles up to her forehead.

"Well look who it is," she stated in a monotone voice. "What an unbelievably wonderful surprise to see you here Ryan."

"Don't fucking start with me. I'm not in the mood to deal with shit today."

"My my my someone sure is being a sour puss. Let me guess. You're still grounded."

His jaw clenched. "I'm fucking bored out of my fucking mind!"

"Isn't there a side job you can do? Like go find some lowly schmuck from a rival gang and play with them?"

"I would have fucking done that if that were an option."

"Jeez you're doing an awful lot of fucking. What are you doing here anyway?"

He raised a damn brow, some of the irritation disappearing. "I do recall you saying I could come over whenever I want."

"Right right riiiiiiight as long as that ugly ass car didn't tag along."

"It's not here."

"Good boy."

She swam over to the edge, nearly losing an eye to an outstretched hand. Ryan had crouched down and reached out to her to help. Her head tilted a little with pursed lips as she first looked at his hand then up to his calm blue gaze. Those eyes sure are beautiful. Remy smiled softly, slipping her hand into his and noticed how much bigger it was than hers. They stayed like that just for a moment longer until she got a twisted idea in her head.

Keeping a tight grip on his hand, she quickly ducked under the water with a powerful yank and pulled him into the pool with strength that surprised the both of them. Before he had time to recover, she climbed out of the water and sat on the edge, slowly kicking her feet back and forth with the most smug ass grin she could muster. Ryan definitely did not find her little gesture amusing. He looked both pissed and confused. His icy eyes burned into hers.

"What. The. Fuck." He punctuated each word through clenched teeth.

An angelic smile replaced her smug grin. "Let's just call it even for threatening me twice. It may not be equal, but humiliation is just as bad if not worse sometimes."

She was exuding the sense of authority as she sat there looking down at him with a ghost of a smile and unwavering green eyes. He felt like he was standing before a lioness, a proud beast calmly watching her prey. She was enticing. The more he stared into her gem like eyes, the more he felt something stir within him.

Something dark, possible carnal.

And it was the same for Remy. While she managed to keep her body still and face straight, his piercing gaze was making weird things happen to her body. Things she hasn't felt in a long time. She broke the gaze and carefully stood.

Ryan almost moaned. Almost. Her nearly naked body of pale skin glowed with droplets of water under the sun. Her legs were long, lithe yet not without muscle. Hips that screamed "grab me tightly" with a visible tattoo of blue flowers. Curves that were soft, leading up to supple breast with slightly hardened nipples pressing against the fabric of the bikini top. She went from a lioness to a graceful swan. When she turned away, he got the perfect view of her squishable ass. There has got to be something so very wrong with him if he's getting aroused by just staring at her.

He watched her like a very hungry animal as she bent over to grab her towel and shook it before tossing it towards him. He could have come by any time during the week, but he unwillingly resisted. He both hated and enjoyed her presence. Hated and loved those emerald eyes watching him. Hated and loved her mellow voice. Her scent, the way she walked, the unafraid gaze. He wanted it all and detested it all.

"The dryer is available if you want to use it. Or you could just run around the block a few times."

"You are so fucking lucky I didn't have my phone on me."

"Did you lose it?"

"It broke."

"Ohhhh what a poor baby."

"Fuck you."

She giggled and turned into the house, vanishing from his sight. He climbed out after a few moments, her dog bouncing around him with his rudder tail going erratically and grabbed the extra towel. The past week felt like a month staying at the bar per Geoff's orders while he and the others devised a plan on capturing Mather. It was fine the first couple days. Until Remy invaded his mind. His phone broke broke because he threw it against the wall out of frustration when he was debating whether he should call Remy or not. She just won't leave him alone.

When he entered her home, her faint scent seemed stronger than he remembered. It surrounded him, the delicate scent of a woman mixed with a pinch of a new flavor of fresh mountain air. That made his already tight pants even tighter from his fucking erection and swore under his breath.

"You can use the shower too if you want."

Her voice of velvet before him caused his body to stiffen and his heart jump. Her voice...of velvet? He noticed she changed clothes, wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms. That nearly broke him. She was too busy tapping away on her phone to see the tightly wound up man staring intently at her. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't. He's losing his self control at a rapid rate.

All thanks to that fucking green eyed, strawberry blonde Italian-American named Remy Luke.

He shouldn't have come here. He shouldn't have fucking come here.

Ryan brushed past her with a grumble and Remy believed it was because he's ticked off from her little stunt. She's completely oblivious to the truth. Her eyes followed him as he left into her room for the shower. It was just as weird as having him back in her home now. That masculine scent mixed with gunpowder assailed her nose. The brush of his muscled bicep made her skin tingle. His eyes looked so intense and focused on something unknown to her. A look that made her core heat.

She shivered. He's a dangerous man in more ways than one. But she won't give in. She won't crack under his intense blue stare. She won't fall under the spell of his husky voice.

With a shake of her head, she walked around along the wall of the living room to help get the stiffness from her leg out while staying on her phone. She had been texting Anya who's complaining about college stuff again, explaining she has another term paper to write. Even she hasn't heard anything from her father who works in the drug branch of the de Luca family tree. Remy's father wouldn't want her to worry though so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Why the fuck did you pull me into the damn pool?"

"That's what happens when you stand so clo..."

When she turned around, the hottest flame she ever felt went straight to her core. Ryan was standing at the hallway with just a towel around his waist.

Just.

A.

Fucking.

Towel.

Her mind went crazy. He body when crazy seeing him standing there with only a towel. She tried so hard to keep her gaze on his face, but gave in, following down his torso to where pure sin hid behind a simple cloth. She squeezed her thighs, feeling a dampness form. His gaze meeting hers made it worse when she finally looked up. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking about, but Remy saw something dark flash in his eyes.

Another silent staring contest took place. There was some sort of tension that was almost visible. Sexual tension? He was giving off such a powerful animalistic dominating presence. She felt helpless and she felt like her knees were about to give in.

Her phone ringing in her hands made her visible jump, nearly dropping the device. What ever was going on between them was just sliced in half. She glanced at the screen, quickly answering it when she saw Geoff's number.

_"Got a little surprise for you de Luca."_


	15. Tempt the Beast

"How did you get him?"

"He's not as smart as he thinks. Not when there's five of us following him for a few days."

Remy stood in front of a single view window where Micheal and Gavin were flanking Anthony Mather at a metal table. The man of late thirties has seen better days. His dark hair that's normally slicked back was a mess. His bottom lip and nose were bleeding and there was a black eye on the left side. The room was one of the ones behind the bar counter and was a perfect recreation of an interrogation room. Ryan and Geoff were on the same side as Remy, staring at Mather like he was an exhibit while Dan sat at a small table with a laptop.

"Ryan why the fuck do you look like you took a shower in your clothes?"

Remy stifled a laugh the best she could which got her a heavy nudge to her arm. "Decided to go for a swim."

"Yeah right. So de Luca what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Mather. Not that impressive is he?"

She shrugged. "He's never been the leader type. He's too big of a pussy to be in charge. But he's got a damn good silver tongue on him."

"He sure as shit been acting like a pussy," the leader grumbled. "Asshole keeps saying he doesn't know anything about drugs and that he's just a lowly grunt of your family."

"That's what the members of our family are trained to do. It was worse in the old days where members would actually torture new recruits to see how long they'd last. If they didn't balk, they were in."

"You guys are fucked up."

A loud bang from the other room startled Remy a little. Micheal had slammed both his fist from frustration trying to get a straight answer out of Mather. Gavin on the other hand was staying calm and smiling, using his British charm on the man.

"This fucking asshole will be dead if he doesn't start talking."

"Give him some time Micheal. He's just a bit scared."

"I keep telling you guys I don't know anything about drugs! You've got the wrong person so please let me go!" Mather pleaded with the two and it almost sounded convincing. "I don't know who you are and I can assure you I don't deal with drug trafficking. I work with the de Luca family as a messenger between branches and that's all I swear."

His acting was so good it was sickening. Remy knows better. She watched him intently, noticing the little nervous twitch in his eyes. He was avoiding their gaze. Any good actor knows to keep their attention focused on their costar. If he's breaking character, Remy believes that his employer is a dangerous man.

"He's not going to talk," she told them, crossing her arms. "At least not to unfamiliar faces. Throw me in there and I'll get him to talk."

Before Geoff could reply, Ryan grabbed her shoulder and faced her towards him. "You can't be serious. That guy is a fucking maniac."

"Don't forget I did house a total lunatic for a little while."

His grip tightened. "You aren't going in there alone."

"I know that man better than any of you here. You lot can beat him up all you want, he's not going to talk. If you put me in there he'll drop his guard."

"And what if he doesn't?"

The faintest of smiles danced on her lips and there was an unsettling flash in her eyes. "He'll talk. Don't forget who my father is. I do have his blood running in my veins. And besides, as the one in charge of the information branch it's my job to interrogate people. Though I don't like resorting to...more violent means I will if I have to."

Her words hung in the air like thick fog. If Ryan had any more doubts about her authority, they were all gone now. He let her shoulder go reluctantly and she faced Geoff who was staring at the captured man once again on the other side. After a few moments of silence, he let out a breath.

"Alright fine. Do what ever the fuck you want with the asshole. Let's see how well you live up to your name."

She almost looked happy about getting her request granted and left the room when Geoff tapped his knuckles on the glass, signaling Micheal and Gavin to come back. Ryan followed after Remy and caught her by the arm just before she reached the other room door. Only her head turned to glance at him and there was such a tranquil look upon her face. He reached behind him to where his gun was, handing it over to her with a stern expression.

"Take this just in case things go bad."

"Are you actually concerned for my well being?"

He scoffed with a smirk. "Do I look like I'm concerned?"

"You know you aren't that great of a liar Ryan. Not around me at least. I can see it alllllll over your face. I'm not stupid and I'm fine. I've brought a few things of my own if he doesn't want to cooperate. And whatever happens don't come barging in."

She took the gun from him and waited for him to leave before entering the room. It's been a couple years since she last interrogated someone of importance. Not that she would considered Mather important. He does have valuable information that could ruin him if she can get him to talk. She knows he does. But she's a considerate person if he plays nice.

There was a nervous buzz in her stomach that she quickly ignored as she closed the door behind her. Anthony Mather looked both displeased and worried while he sat there in cuffs attached to the table, mumbling to himself loud enough for the mics to pick up.

"They've got the wrong fucking person. Never even seen what drugs look like in real life. How many times do I-" His sentenced stopped when he looked up and saw Remy standing across from him. "Ms. de Luca! Oh thank god you're here! These...thugs ripped me from the streets claiming I was dealing with drugs. Please you have to tell them the truth Ms. de Luca. They won't listen to me."

Remy stayed silent, staring calmly at Mather and sat across from him. He kept rattling on and on about how she should convince the FAHC that he's just a messenger for the de Luca family. If it had been any other gang, she would have used her own silver tongue to lie. But this is different for a couple of reasons.

One: He's a pathological liar that's been helping sell drugs mostly to naive kids right under her father's nose.

Two: The FAHC are like family to her now.

"I'm not listening to this bullshit again."

Mather snapped his mouth shut, but quickly recovered. "What are you saying?"

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid Mather? You may have fooled my father, but you aren't going to fool me."

"I don't understand. I haven't fooled anyone especially not your father."

She cocked her head to the side, pursing her lips. "Mather you might as well just be honest and get this over with. Better yet let's make a deal. You tell me who your employer is and you'll go free. Or not tell me and make things difficult."

"I don't have another employer. Your father is the only person I work for. That's the honest answer."

"Mather I'm not fucking stupid."

"I never said-"

Remy cut him off with a raise of her hand. "Not even six months after my father brought you in from the streets, you started taking the drugs you were suppose to destroy and resold them. 'It's a waste to destroy them' you're thinking right? Getting rid of something that you could easily make a profit off of. Am I right?"

Mather was hesitant to keep his gaze locked with hers, holding his tongue.

"Tell me who your employer is and I'll make you disappear. Give you a new life in a different country where you're free to do whatever you want. It's not a bad deal Mather."

Still no reply. Remy sighed, stood and walked over to his side. She draped an arm over his shoulder and felt him jump as she leaned close to his ear.

"I'm quite sure you don't want to be turned over to my father for betraying him now do you Mather?"

He tensed.

"It's not that hard of a choice to make. Tell me your employer's name."

"You too Ms. de Luca? I've only ever worked for your father and I'm grateful that he brought me in."

"I'm not one you should tell lies to," she muttered in his ear. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. My offer still stands if you make this easy for all of us here."

Mather fell silent again. She was patient; it is one of her greatest virtues when dealing with interrogations. Well usually. People like Mather tick her off. But she'll play nice and hopefully get him to talk before she gets violent if she needs to. She stayed next to him as he stared down at the table.

Then came the head butt. Right into her nose. The hit wasn't hard enough to break it, but it was hard enough to make it bleed. She stumbled back, falling on her ass as one of her hands quickly went up to her nose and the other she hold up towards the window. She could feel Ryan's presence flare with rage. She had a feeling that if Geoff and the others weren't there, he would have barged in here.

It didn't take long for the pain to subside thanks to the meds she still has flowing in her veins. Blood had dripped down her chin, dyeing her light grey long sleeved shirt red. She removed her now bloody hand and swiped her tongue over her crimson lips as she stood, tasting the metallic fluid.

"I've fucking had it with all you assholes!" Mather shouted as he finally snapped, tugging at the cuffs.

Green eyes only stared as he ranted.

"What would happen if I told your father you're running with these fucking losers huh? I'll tell him as many lies as needed to make it sound like you're betraying him you dumb bitch! The useless so called head of the de Luca family is such a pussy hiding behind mindless men! Just like these stupid FAHC pricks that think they're worth something. You fit right in with them bitch. My boss will be more than happy to annihilate everyone of you stupid shitheads!"

She snapped.

His maniacal laughter filled the small room. She wiped most of the semi-dry blood from her nose with the back of her sleeve and smiled softly. A twisted dark smile with an equally dark and dangerous gaze. The rare purely sadistic side of her decided to finally surface. She hasn't felt this much... _power_ in a while. It scares her and she doesn't like it, but at the same time it's exhilarating. There was a little fluttering of excitement in her the pit of her stomach.

"The hard way it is then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmm...kinda short chapter.  
> Sorry for any mistakes I miss.


	16. Femme Fatale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for previous mistakes I missed. Also bit of a warning for the chap. Bit of torture so yeah. Ye have been warned...

That person wasn't Remy.

At least not the same Remy Ryan's familiar with. He could sense a calm blood thirst mixed with a raising anger. The fact she's being so calm made a shiver race up his spine. Demonic would be a good word to describe her now. The air around her had complete changed the moment she entered the room.

"You don't know the de Luca family well enough to say that my father would label me as a traitor for working with these guys. Last I checked, they aren't on his list so they aren't a threat."

"Hah! Your old bastard hates betrayers right? I fooled him once I can easily do it again!"

Her head titled to the side. "Who do you think he'll listen to: a grunt like you or his own blood?"

"Oh right of course you're daddy's little girl. He'll listen to eeeeeeeverything you say. Of course he'll fucking listen to you over the truth!"

"But there's nothing I'm lying about. Go ahead and tell him I'm working with the FAHC. That's not going to change anything."

Her voice was so smooth, like a river of honey. Almost making it hard to resist giving in. She was like a siren; luring her victim closer and closer to death. No one else seemed to notice. Micheal and Gavin had left already, claiming to be hungry. Geoff was busy talking to Dan about the credibility of information. Ryan could only stare as her dark influence seeped through him, awakening his own blood thirsty beast. That's how powerful her presence was and it was having an opposite affect on Mather. He could see the man become concerned and unstable despite trying to look tough.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and he visibly jumped. "Just tell me who your employer is Mather."

"Fuck you bitch."

"Hmm don't say I didn't warn you. I'll give you one last chance to cooperate and I'll keep my offer on the table."

"You can't break me. I passed those stupid fucking pussy tests of yours with flying colors."

"Oh but that wasn't the worst we can do."

It felt like it had gotten colder with those words and Mather was looking more worried now. Her gaze could pierce right through the soul. Ryan never knew she could have an expression like that. A tranquil and collected murderous expression. Now that he thinks about it, he really doesn't know anything at all about Remy. He was too focused on the scene before him to notice Geoff was next to him now and he jumped when he spoke.

"That is one fucking terrifying bitch in there."

"Hm."

"Dan and I are getting something to eat. Fucking starving. You want to tag along?"

"I'll stay."

"Call us if anything exciting happens."

He may not show it, but Geoff was pretty concerned about Remy being in there alone especially after getting head butted. But he must've figured about she can handle herself. Ryan was hungry yet he wanted to know what exatly she was going to do. Just listening to her talk like that got his heart racing.

"I was hoping you'd make things easy for all of us, but I guess not. There's a reason why we hold back during the tests," she said in an almost sultry tone. "Because if we did our worse we wouldn't have anyone to work for us."

"Tch bullshit. You're all fucking cowards hiding in the underground, acting like you have so much power. If you want to be a part of a real gang then join Re del Sole."

"Ohhhh? You're working with them?"

Mather looked like he regretted telling her, but played it cool. "So what if I am?"

"You answered half of my question. Now just tell me who your employer is."

"Not a chance bitch."

She pouted. "Hmm well then. Let's see how long until you break."

It all happened in a quick fluid moment. Remy reached behind her, grabbed the gun and shot Mather point blank in the left shoulder. It even startled Ryan and she didn't even flinch. Mather screamed out, writhing in extreme pain as she placed the gun on the table followed by a small plastic case that looked like one of those portable mirrors. She waited patiently as her victim violently thrashed about. Ryan noticed there was a fresh splatter of blood on her pale face, dripping and mixing with her own.

"You bitch! You fucking bitch! You're dead you're dead you're fucking dead! My boss is going to kill all of you!"

"And who might you're boss be?"

"Like I'll fucking tell you!"

A soft sinister smile broke under the layer of blood. "Oh but you will tell me."

Remy opened the little case, but Ryan wasn't able to what was in it or what she took from it. She stood back next to Mather, held down his wrist of his freshly injured arm and inserted something into his finger. He let out a wail, a loud ear piercing screech. Ryan finally saw what it was.

A silver needle embedded right under his fingernail.

Ryan winced and felt his skin crawl. Remy didn't seem to be bothered by it one bit. She stepped back from Mather as he howled in pain and struggled against the cuffs. There wasn't much he could do with his left arm other than squirm thanks to the bloody hole in it. She just stood there, watching him like a tiger eyeing it's prey with not a flicker of remorse. Mather attempted to collect himself through the pain, but he was slowly breaking. Ryan saw his jaw clenching as he glared up at Remy.

"Tell me who your employer is."

"You aren't...getting anything from me." His voice was quivering. "Not a damn thing."

"Tell me who your employer is Mather," she demanded again calmly.

"Go fuck yourself!"

Remy shrugged and went back to the little plastic case to get what Ryan was sure was another needle. Mather tried to jerk away when she approached him with no luck. This time she went a bit slower, barely moving the thin metal into the sensitive flesh. His knees bashed against the table, but Remy didn't budge. Ryan felt himself grimace again as his skin pricked with discomfort. He's one to put his enemies out of their misery quickly, but watching Remy torture Mather made his stomach go in knots. It was unlike him to feel so uneasy. Yet at the same time he was enjoying it.

"You going to talk now?"

Mather shook his head vigorously, sending droplets of sweat flying.

"You must be in a lot of pain huh? It can all stop if you just tell me who your boss is."

He kept holding his tongue.

"Do you honestly believe the man who hired you really gives a shit about you? To him, you're just another mindless idiot that will do anything he says for some extra cash."

"You mean like your old bastard father?" Mather hissed through clenched teeth.

"He saw potential in you. But you abused his kindness when your greed took the better of you."

"Bullshit! I was just another one of his fucking pawns! That's all you pieces of shit are to him. Just pieces on the board he can do whatever the fuck he wants with."

Remy sighed softly. "You don't understand do you? We're all like a family whether we're blood related or not. Just be grateful I'm not handing you over to my father."

"Heh you think I'm scared of him? You call this pussy shit torture?! You've barely done a thing!"

"Oh by now my father would have ripped all your fingernails off, pulled a few teeth out, had your kneecaps shattered and maybe even break your nose. I'm just getting started."

There was that look again, the calm psychopath one. Is this the real Remy? Or is she just acting? Ryan believes it's real, but it's not at the same time. A whole nother personality? That doesn't seem to be it. Ryan could only watch in awe. The worst any of them have done while interrogating someone was throw a few punches maybe a bullet. Remy was on a compltely different level. A much more dangerous one.

"You have eight fingers left and I've got plenty of needles for them. I'm surprised you're still conscious. Bet you're starting to get light headed huh?"

The more the seconds ticked by, the more visibly worried he became. Her threat was very real. Ryan was actually feeling a little sorry for the fucker. She made her hand into a fist and pressed it against his bullet wound. Mather bit his lip as he squirmed. A soft smile played on Remy's lips the more pressure she added, grinning even more when he let out an angry shout.

"Now will you tell me who your boss is?"

Mather avoided her gaze.

She clicked her tongue. "I think interrogating someone that's been through the tests is a lot more fun than some random gang flunky. But playtime's over."

Back to the case she went. This time Mather was desperately trying to get away. Ryan could see the captured man fighting not to give in yet it wasn't working. His time was up and even Mather knew that. Fear washed over him in an instant. Remy had barely stepped next to him with needle between her thumb and index finger when surrendered.

"P-please stop! I'll tell you...I'll tell you!"

Remy stepped back, looking a bit surprised. "Aww why the change of heart?"

"It fucking hurts! I'll tell you everything if you please just stop."

She looked towards the window where Ryan was then back to Mather. "Alright I'm listening."

"The man who hired me is name Fabrizio. I was...I was selling some pills when he came to me and asked a few questions. I told him everything." He paused, his body shaking. "He paid me extra, gave me a few men to order around and a stash house. The reports I gave back to your father were all false. As long as I kept my mouth shut, Fabrizio let me do as I pleased with the money. That's the truth I swear."

It sounded honest enough to Ryan. Mather looked like he was on the verge of tears and probably would start begging for his life. Remy rested a finger on her chin as she turned the words around in her mind. Either Mather is a really big pussy or she's just really good at her work.

"Fabrizio huh? Why am I not surprised?" she mumbled barely loud enough for the mics to pick up. "That wasn't so hard now was it Mather?"

"You're going to let me go right? I told you the truth!"

"That was only if you listened to me the first time. The offer is gone. Now you're going to see my old bastard father."

There was pure fear on Mather's face followed by the begging. "You have to let me go! I told you...I told you the truth! Please! I don't want to go to your father!"

"Such a child. You were bad mouthing him not to long ago. Acting like such a puffed turkey. If you'd listen the first time, you would have been able to live a different life in another country free of this mess. Buuuuut did you listen? It was only after a bullet and a couple of needles you started talking."

Now he started sobbing. "P-p-please Ms. de Luca. I told you the truth..."

"It's too late now Mather. My father will-"

"Don't send me to him! Anything but that please for the love of God! Let me live please I want to li-"

Not a moment of hesitation when Remy grabbed the gun and fired a single bullet into his forehead. The force sent his body back, but thanks to the hand cuffs, his head slammed into the metal table where he went still. A mosaic of blood and brain spread on the wall like grotesque wings. There was an eerie silence in both rooms.

When she looked back towards the window, it was like she knew where Ryan was. He just stared at her. How can anyone be so calm and patient? She didn't even flinch during the whole process. But underneath the serene green eyes Ryan saw a dark animalistic gaze. This is the real Remy. Ryan couldn't help but smile.

He's starting to like her.


	17. The Next Victim

She had killed another person. This one on her own free will.

When Geoff came back to a bloody Remy and a dead Mather, he wasn't too surprised. He called some cleaners to dispose of the body while she cleaned up her messy face. Green eyes stared back at her, but they didn't look like her eyes. They were darker, soulless. She rubbed her face a couple of times and took a few slow breaths to steady to quickened heart beat. When she looked back, it was normal Remy she saw.

"Are you okay in there Remy?" Lindsay asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes I'm fine. It's nothing serious. Finally stopped bleeding and it's not broken."

"That's good. When you're done, go to the office. Geoff wants to talk to you."

She said okay and Lindsay left. It felt weird interrogating someone like that again. She's surprised there was no hesitation in her actions. The first time she did something like that, it terrified her. The power she had over a person that is. But it was an addicting feeling as well. She gave her face one last rinse and left towards the office.

The extra space in the bar amazed her. It was well thought out and almost reminded her of a spy organization. And she hasn't been through all the rooms yet, but a small part of her doesn't really want to. There's probably a major weapon storage behind one of the doors.

She got to the office and noticed it was just Ryan in there staring intently at something. He hadn't heard her yet so she just stood where she was, watching him. The surge of anger she felt from him when she was headbutted surprised her. Ever since she was shot, he's being acting unusual. He tries to cover it up with his smart ass remarks and childish antics. But it's like if she even breaths weird he's not too far behind her. Him showing concern actually scared her a little.

"Are there invisible pixies fluttering about you?"

Ryan merely turned his head to look at her with an amused grin. "I was just having a nice conversation with them until you scared them off."

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you didn't have any friends."

He didn't reply as he turned to fully face her, looking her up and down quickly before stopping on her bruised face. His expression changed completely to worry. She could feel her cheeks warm a little the longer he stared.

"I'm fine so stop looking at me like that. It's not broken."

"It was stupid of you to go in there alone," he stated in a serious tone. "You could've had Micheal or Gavin stay with you."

"It's easier for me to work alone. Especially when it's someone that I know."

"That's besides the fucking point! You're lucky he was cuffed to the table."

Remy crossed her arms and pouted. "Thanks for your concern Ryan, but as you can see I'm fine. Just a bop on the nose and that's it."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but he relaxed and breathed in then out. "It was still stupid of you."

"I am human after all so I'm bound to do stupid things from time to time." She walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand gently on his arm with stern green eyes staring up at him. "You on the other hand should chill. If you had been in there, you probably would have killed the guy before I could get what I needed."

He resisted the urge to take her hand and hold it. "It's a reflex. I would have done it if one of the others were in there. Don't think you're so special."

"Oh don't worry I know I'm not special. But I mean it. Thank you for your concern."

She looked away, a blush even more visible on her cheeks. He gave in and took her hand from his arm, gripping it securely in his. Hers was much smaller, softer than his. Her eyes shot back up to his and there they stood, staring at each other in a tranquil silence with him holding onto her hand.

She noticed something flicker in his blue eyes, but she couldn't really tell what it was. It was a softer gaze that make her cheeks heat and stomach clench. _He really is handsome..._

The office door being thrown open made Remy jump and let out what sounded like a screech that startled Ryan. She quickly stepped away from him as the members filed inside lead by Micheal who was talking to Ray and Gavin about inventory which they are in charge of. Geoff was next with Jack and Dan behind him. Dan was holding onto a laptop under his arm. Micheal noticed the two of them first.

"Oh hey it you guys. Doing a quickie?" he joked with a snicker.

"Aww you guys banging and didn't invite me?" Ray playfully whined. "You should have called me and we could've had a threesome!"

"No Ray. No." And Remy was back to herself.

Geoff shook his head with a heavy breath. "Jesus Christ you guys, save it for later. We got some shit to talk about."

Everyone scattered into the room with the door closed behind them. Remy stood at the opposite side of Ryan, feeling both embarrassed and flustered. It was an odd moment back there. But it helped calm her remaining nerves which she was thankful for. Her mind felt more clear. She was probably imagining it, but it seemed like to her his face was moving closer to hers before the door slammed open.

"So what'd the prick tell you?" Geoff asked once the crew settled in.

Remy waited until her heart settled before speaking in a clear voice. "Everything. He gave me a name and that's all I needed to know."

"And the name is?"

"Fabrizio. That's just-"

"That's the name of the smelly spray stuff right?" Gavin interrupted from the couch.

Micheal, who was sitting next to him, smacked his head. Ray was already passed out on the other side of Gavin. "No you dumbass that's Febreeze. Continue Remy."

"Thanks. Anyway that's just an alias. His real name is Scott Adams and he's from the East Coast, Massachusetts to be exact. He was originally just a middleman between the drug makers and dealers. Making sure the goods got from point A to point B without the police detecting it," she told them. "Because of how well he did his job, people wanted his services. He got smart, jacked up his prices until he 'vanished'." She added air quotes around vanished.

"Then he turned up here under the alias and started doing business," Dan added while he skimmed through some files at the table. "Nasty business."

"How come I didn't hear about this fucker until now?" Geoff questioned with slight irritation.

"That's because he keeps his name clean, giving him the illusion he's not involved in criminal business. He's been on the Kings' list for a long while. Five years now."

Ryan spoke up. "Why haven't you caught him then?"

"It's not that easy," she said calmly, meeting his gaze. "He knows some really powerful people that would be more than willing to vouch for him if he gets caught. Plus he has plenty of underlings to take the blame for him. He has more influence on the surface world than in the underground. That's why he's careful."

"So why can't you just capture him like how we did with Mather?"

"Because Ryan, not all problems can be solved by walking up to someone, punching them in the face and dragging them into a van. If we were to do that, everyone would be exposed and all the police forces and SWAT would have a field day."

She raised a hand and looked away before he could speak then continued.

"Adams is not a stupid man and he's clever enough to outsmart the best of cops. As long as he has his steady supply of drugs and the rich and powerful to buy them, he's untouchable. Not to mention he has his hand in a big prostitution ring. He has a liking for young foreign girls who come here in hopes of becoming models or actresses. Disgusting bastard."

"So this guy deals with drugs and sex trafficking?" Micheal asked.

"That's a couple of things he does yes."

"Bloody hell what else does he do then?" Gavin chimed in.

"Illegal gun trade, bootlegging alcohol, making counterfeit money. Basically every illegal act you can think of he has his hands in."

"Then wouldn't that make him the boss?" Jack asked. "Or at least way the fuck up there."

Remy thought for a moment. "It would seem likely he's the head of Re del Sole, but I don't think he is. It'd be way to obvious if he was. He's important yes, but all in all he's just someone that follows orders."

"Then who the fuck is the boss?" Geoff inquired.

Micheal replied. "Probably some dickless prick who thinks this is funny. I mean if you got the money, drugs and women, any shithead will come running."

"That's a good point, but even still. Adams hides behind his underlings so he can live freely in the surface world like some rich business man that has connections. It's still an excellent find though. Getting rid of him is going to be a problem. I'll have to let my father kn-"

"Why don't we do it?"

All eyes looked at Geoff in silent surprise. He just stood there with his arms crossed and usual deadpanned expression. Remy was the most baffled with the statement. No one was really sure what to say; they just looked at one another in uncertainty. Remy was the first to speak.

"You want to go after Adams? What reason do you have?"

"I don't have a fucking reason. You do."

"This is more of a de Luca problem. I just need to report back-"

"You do it."

Pause.

"Pardon?"

Geoff stepped towards her and leaned down towards her face. "You come up with a plan and take the fucker down."

"Wait wait wait I'm not in charge of making plans. I just gath-"

"I'm not talking about your fucking family. I'm talking about you make a plan for us. We'll take the asshole down."

Another pause.

"What?!" came the chorus reply of the rest of the crew.

"You can't be serious Geoff. Adams is on a completely different level from Mather!"

"But you can do it right? Use all that smart shit in your head to come up with something."

Remy tried to find the right words, not knowing it that was a compliment or not. "Well...I mean...yes I can. But it'll take time. Wait you actually are serious!"

Geoff smiled. "Let's call it your initiation sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being a bit short. It's a build up chapter. Also.....random thought  
> If you read pardon in the voice of Jungkook or Namjoon I fucking love ya. If you don't know who they are don't worry about it. Thanks for reading! \\(o0o)/


	18. Mastermind

"My initiation?" Remy asked quizzically. "But I'm already an official member of the crew."

"Weeell not really. Everyone has to do it. Prove you aren't a pussy."

"Didn't I already do that with my first heist and with Mather?"

Geoff scoffed. "You can do better than that."

"Basically Geoff just wants to know how well you can take charge of things," Jack told the confused Remy since Geoff was being cryptic. "All of us had to do some little test. He knows you've got talent and he just wants to see how well you can use it. It's a compliment of sorts."

"So my test, as you call it, is for me to come up with a heist plan against Adams and use you guys to carry it out?"

"That's about it," Geoff said, taking the empty seat at the table. "You're the boss until the heist is done."

She fell silent, speechless to be exact. Was it really meant to be a compliment? She's been apart of many bust plannings, but it was her uncle Valentino that was the mastermind of it all. Even with the information she does have on Adams it's not nearly enough to pull off a heist; she'd be going in blindly is she did. She ignored the many pairs of eyes on her, minus the sleeping Ray, to think.

_'I would need to know where he lives.'_

_'What his schedule is like for the week.'_

_'The type of people he's in business with.'_

_'All his underground connections.'_

_'What's his securtiy system is like.'_

_'What's the layout of his house.'_

Her eyes narrowed in concentration and she bit her bottom lip like she usually does when she's really thinking. Five years he's been on the King's list. Five years he's evaded police and hid perfectly in plain sight. Five years he's been corrupting people with drugs and destroying lives. Five years he's been kidnapping young boys and girls, selling them into the sex business. People like him are the one's she hates the most. When she looked up, there was a different expression on her face. The calm regal-like one.

"Alright then a grand plan to bring down Adams it is. Keep in mind it's going to take some time."

"We've got all the fucking time in the world de Luca."

"That may be, but you guys are getting involved in something bigger than you've dealt with before. This isn't one of those hit and run heists. This is something that will need complete cooperation." She glanced over at Ryan when she said that and he faked pouted. She quickly looked away. "And we'll need to be extremely careful. He's not your average thug."

"You're the boss."

It took a good amount of will power to not glare at Geoff. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone, swiftly accessing it and going through her contacts. Unlike the other branch leaders, Remy only has one person working under her and that would be her informant. It's better to have less people working for you when dealing in information. That's what Remy believes. The phone only rang twice before a cheerful voice answered.

_"Helloooooo~ this is Manni with an I! How can be of service?"_

She turned her back towards the others when they started muttering among themselves. "Manni it's me Remy."

_"Oh! Romina darling how have you been?"_

"I've been...fine. I'm fine. I was wond-"

Manni cut her off with a click of their tongue. _"Ah ah ah Romina darling you can't hide anything from me. What's eating at you sweetie?"_

A lot of things. Adams, the new heist, Ryan, killing Mather, getting shot, Ryan, not hearing anything from the de Luca family, Ryan. Why Ryan?

"Just...worried about the current situation in the underground." That wasn't entirely a lie. "I haven't heard anything from my family."

_"Ohhhh have no worries my dear. There's nothing disastrous happening. Now what is it that you need my services for honey?"_

"Oh right. You still owe me a favor."

Manni giggled. _"That I do! Request anything of me and it shall be done! Free of charge~"_

Remy couldn't help but smile. Manni is like her moral support. "Thank you. First I'll need some house blueprints, a couple hard copies and an electronic one. The name is Adams, Scott. He probably has everything under Fabrizio though."

_"Fabrizio hmm?"_ Remy could hear a keyboard clicking softly. _"That handsome charmer who unfortunately is such a terrible man. Oooh if he wasn't such a nasty person I'd be more than happy to have a night with him."_

"Aren't you already with someone?"

_"Of course my dear! You know how to pick them out Romina darling. We're still happy as can be! When do you need these blueprints by?"_

"Is tomorrow too early?"

_"For me sweetie nothing is too early. Oh! Quinn says hi by the way."_

Quinn is the man that Remy introduced to Manni a couple years back. "Tell him I said hi too. I'd also like to get his schedule for this week. His exact plans, where he's going, who he's talking to."

_"All too easy sweetie."_ A pause and more keyboard clicking. _"Let's see...on Wednesday he's having a dinner with a couple of business CEOs at that fancy restaurant in Little Seoul at 8pm. I would just looooove to dine there."_ Another short pause. _"Then on Friday he's having a yacht party at 10pm invite only. That's all he's doing darling."_

Remy bit her lip again. "So Friday would be the best day for action."

_"Romina honey what exactly is this for?"_

"Oh um...well you see..." She wasn't quite sure what to say, but she can trust Manni. They're very good at holding their tongue. "Promise not to tell my father or anyone else. Please?"

_"Oooh a secret! You have my word darling~"_

"I'm...I'm working with a gang, the FAHC to be exact. And they...well they want me to be in charge of a heist to bring Adams down."

Manni let out a gasp. _"My my my Romina darling! You're all grown up now running with the big wolves!"_

"You're only a few years older than me. Anyways please don't tell him. I'll tell him myself when he doesn't have other problems to deal with. That's all for now. If anything in his schedule changes please let me know."

_"Of course dear. I send you lots of love!"_

Manni made a lot of kissy noises before hanging up. Remy pocketed her phone, took a deep breath before facing the people behind her. She was surprised they all remained rather quiet while she talked with Manni. They all had focused, but unreadable expressions. Except for Ray who was zonked out. Still.

"Once I get my hands on the blueprints of his house I'll be able to get a better idea of a plan. I've already got an idea, but I'll know for sure once I get a layout of his place."

"Care to tell us?" Geoff said.

"It'd be better to wait until I get the blueprints. Tomorrow for certain I'll have plan."

The members looked at each other then back at Remy. There was a one forming in her head, but she needed Adams schedule to finalize it. Now it's just working out the kinks.

"If all goes well, Adams will be done for," she stated, running a hand through her hair. She was feeling very tired and her leg was hurting. "Most of you probably won't have to do anything until Friday. So chill I guess. That's what you guys say right?"

With that, the crew dismissed themselves, chatting about what was just discussed as they left. Remy flopped on the couch with a huff, gripping her bandaged thigh tightly. It felt like she'd been at the bar forever. So much has happened recently and there doesn't seem to be enough time for her to relax. Who knows for sure how long this is going to take.

"Are you going to sleep here?" she heard Ryan's voice ask.

"It's tempting."

"I'll take you home."

She looked over at him standing in the doorway with sunken eyes. "Why are you being nice? Pity because I'm injured?"

He shrugged with a grin. "Nah I'm always this nice. Besides you look like you're about to pass out and I really don't think you should be drive half asleep."

"I'm fine. Just need a few minutes."

"Then just sleep here. No one's going to care if you do."

"I can't. Not when there's plans to finalize," she said as she leaned her head back against the couch. "Getting rid of Adams is top priority now."

There wasn't a reply. When she looked back she saw Ryan standing before her with a hand out. She did want sleep. She did want her bed. _'What the hell?'_ Too tired to argue, she took his hand and he pulled her up. Her body crashed into his, not realizing how weak her legs were. Red blossomed over her cheeks as she head shot up to his gaze.

"Well now doesn't seem like you're not tired enough to want me."

The drop in his tone and that goddamn shit eating grin just about killed her. She quickly pushed him away and staggered towards the open door. Sadly she didn't get to far when she tripped on nothing, falling face first towards the floor with a squeak. She managed to catch herself before she really broke her nose and just sprawled out on the floor, giving up. Ryan's laughter wasn't making it any better for her.

"What the hell kind of noise was that?"

"S-shut up..."

"You actually sounded like a girl there for a moment."

"Fuck you jerk." She pushed herself up with shaky arms, holding onto the door jam for dear life. "I don't need you to ridicule me."

She barely took a step and fell to her knee with a hiss. Her injured leg was really starting to mess with her, cramping up with the pins and needles sensation. She took a few deep breaths before trying to stand again. This time Ryan caught her just before she fell.

"I'm taking you home and you aren't going to bitch about it okay?"

His voice was stern, but not harsh. She only nodded as he placed an arm around her waist and lead her out of the room. Micheal, Gavin and Ray were the only ones visible in the bar at the counter and Micheal noticed them first with a really big smug grin.

"Fuck her so hard she can't walk now huh Ryan?"

Remy wanted to smack him. Ryan just chuckled and played along. "And if I did?"

"Bloody hell Ryan don't break her!" Gavin exclaimed, not realizing it was a joke. "But wait wouldn't we have heard them?"

"No Gavin they fucked really quietly," Ray drawled with a yawn.

"But we would have still heard them right?"

"Jesus fucking Christ Gavin it's a joke. Obviously Ryan isn't going to fuck Remy when she's still injured."

"Wait what? So they didn't have sex?"

Remy sighed. "Someone help the poor boy. There wasn't any fucking involved and there never will be an fucking involved so don't even imply it either."

Micheal ignored her on purpose and turned to Ray on his left. "There's gonna be fucking just you wait."

Ray dropped his voice, but kept it loud enough for her to hear. "Yup there will be fucking. Ryan can't leave her alone."

"You think she's top or bottom? I'd say top."

"Nah she's totally bottom."

"Really? She looks like someone who takes control in the bed."

"That's fake. She likes it bottom."

"What are you guys talking about?" Gavin asked, trying to get in on it.

Before Micheal could reply, Lindsay had smacked both Ray and him on top of the head with a book in each hand when she came from the room behind the counter. She had a slight scowl which changed to an apologetic look when she met Remy's gaze.

"Don't mind them. Is Ryan taking you home again?"

She nodded. "Too tired and in pain to drive."

"Call us if you need anything. And Ryan don't you dare do-"

"I won't I won't. Don't worry nothing is going to happen to her."

"Pffft something is going to happen to her," Micheal snickered then got hit again. "Lindsay what the fuck?!"

"Would you knock it off? Oh bye you guys!"

It took a few angry words and some glares for Remy to get Ryan to leave. He was enjoying the conversation too much. If her leg wasn't in such pain she would have fallen asleep back on the couch. She was barely paying attention when he helped her into her Jeep and drove off again. _'This feels like de ja vu...'_


	19. Caught in a Lie

What plans Remy had of sleeping once she got home failed when her phone rang loudly a few steps into her house. Ryan brought her over to one of the couches as she answered it, being greeted by the loud chipper voice of Anya.

_"Oh wow I didn't think you'd be awake!"_

"Why are you calling me at such an ungodly hour?"

_"Good news that's why! I heard from my papa!"_

Remy felt wide awake now. "You did? Is everything alright?"

_"Si si si everything is fine. Unfortunately it's hectic in the undergrounds. Re del Sole or something like that has been causing a lot of problems and Papa and the de Luca family have been cleaning up after them to make sure the surface world doesn't get involved."_

"Those guys for real? This city is practically infested with them. They're all over the news and I hear whispers about them on the streets."

_"Please be careful Remy dear. Keeping a low profile is dangerous even if you're good at it,"_ Anya pleaded with her.

"I'm fine Anya. As long as I keep to myself, no one is going to bother me."

_'Even though I'm working with a gang...'_

_"Grazie! Oh oh oh how's Mr. Handsome doing?"_

Remy looked around, but didn't see the blue eyed man. Where'd he go? "He's...fine? We don't really talk much."

Lie.

_"Awwww but why not? He's such a nice guy!"_

"He's not all that nice."

Lie lie.

_"Remy mia tesora I love you, but you seriously need to get a man. It'll be good for you and I think Ryan would be the perfect match!"_

"I don't like him!"

Lie.

She could almost hear Anya pouting. _"Reeeeeemy it'll be good for you! You're the type of woman that needs a man to act like your anchor, keep you planted on the ground so you don't lose your mind. You have an unbelievably tough and dangerous life and you just need someone to be there for you. You don't need to talk much with each other, but you need a person for support. You can't get through life alone even if you think you want too."_

"Since when the hell did you get so philosophical? Ryan doesn't like me and I don't like him."

Lie? Lie.

_"I read Cosmopolitan all the time. Ryan seems like a really nice person and I don't know very many people that can put up with your overbearing presence. Whether they know you are not most have a habit of avoiding you. Ryan doesn't do that."_

"Overbearing presence? Really? That's because he's a weird person."

Lie...

_"Remy he's not weird! Just talk with him some time. Sit and talk that's all. Casual conversation. Small talk. Something! Please Remy,"_ she said her voicing dropping a little. _"I don't want to see you end up like the others who've lost their minds from the demands of the mafia life."_

Lucky had jumped on to couch to rest his head on Remy's lap. "I'm pretty sure he only puts up with me because he needs a place to say. He doesn't like me and I'm pretty sure he never will. Not that I want or need him too."

Lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie...

_"How do you know?"_

Pause. "It's obvious. He's a jerk, likes to call me names and tease me a lot. He's a bully." LIE. "I don't want anything to do with him." LIE. "I'm pretty sure he thinks the same too."

L

I

E

It was quiet on Anya's side for a couple of moments before she sighed and spoke again. _"Please Remy. Just talk with Ryan. I've known you a long time and I know that you want to be around people and have friends, but because of your...lifestyle you've become afraid to interact with those that aren't connected to the undergrounds. So please for once think of yourself for a while. Think of what you want to do as a normal every day person."_

"But I'm not a nor-"

_"No no no get that alllllll out of your head and just pretend to be. You don't like it, but your afraid to be normal. It's unhealthy for you so please."_

_'Easier said than done. If I wasn't planning a heist I'd try it. But still she has a point...'_

This time Remy sighed. "Alright I'll try. No promises though."

Anya giggled. _"As long as you try that's good enough! Your happiness is important too. So! While you're in Los Santos you should just think about yourself and try making some friends. Sorry to have called you at such a weird hour. Ciao!"_

Silence. She tossed her phone next to her and sank into the couch with a shaky breath, letting her mind wander. Lucky whimpered sensing her stress, but she gave him a reassuring pat. She could consider the FAHC as friends even though she doesn't know much about them and they tend to keep to themselves on their free days. But the main reason she feels comfortable around them was because they're a gang. It'd be different if they were just normal citizens. Still though, they treat her like an ordinary person.

"Wow you're still awake."

"The call woke me up," she replied leaning her head back seeing Ryan who was standing behind the couch. When did he get here? "Anya called me to let me know things in the mafia world are fine. Just really busy cleaning up after the dumbasses that call themselves gangs."

"Aww is daddy's girl worried about her papa?"

"If I had any ounce of strength left I'd waste it on slugging you."

"No need to get violent sweetheart."

"There will be a need if you keep saying those stupid remarks," Remy snapped, rubbing her temples.

He pouted. "Am I not allowed to joke around? You're such a stiff."

"And you're such a..." she trailed off, remembering what Anya said. "Never mind."

"No no no let me hear it come on."

"I said never mind. What were you doing while I was on the phone?"

"I was checking on something. I think someone was following us."

"We were followed?" she repeated with concern in her voice.

He nodded, his face going serious. "Shortly after we left the bar, a car started tailing us. Took awhile to lose them. Whoever they were, they didn't make it up here."

"Oh I didn't know," Remy muttered quietly.

"You were phasing in and out of sleep. There were some pretty interesting things you said."

Her heart jumped into her throat. "Like what?"

Ryan avoided her gaze with a ghost of a smile. "Interesting things indeed."

"Like what?" she asked curtly, forcing herself to stand and face him. "Tell me!"

His shoulders shook a little as he started to laugh. "Nah I'll keep it to myself."

"Just tell me the things I said!"

"No no I'm not saying anything sweetheart."

Remy rounded the corner of the couch and stood right in front of him with a dark frown. "Tell me. Right fucking now Ryan."

He leaned real close to her face, making her stumble back a bit, but he caught her by the arm and pulled her back to him, her body pressed against his. Her face went tomato red and her body froze. She couldn't look away from his icy blue eyes. His scent was making her mind turn to fog. A smirked tugged at his lips.

"You really want to know?" his deep voice rumbled.

She didn't reply, couldn't reply.

"You were moaning, mumbling nonsense to be exact. Saying things like 'don't stop' and 'right there' in a sultry voice. Squirming too and trying to keep your legs together."

A hot flash raced through her veins. "Y-you're lying you asshole!"

"Do I look like I made that up? If I wasn't driving I most certainly would have recorded you."

His face was so close to hers, his lips almost brushing against her trembling ones. Did she really say things like that? She can't remember. She barely remembers getting into her Jeep. It's all fuzzy. But there was a feeling. A lingering feeling of hotness between her legs. Despite the mocking expression he had on his face, his voice was serious.

_'What if he is telling the truth?'_

He backed away, but kept his arm securely around her waist so she wouldn't crumble to the ground. She didn't even try to move. He liked the look upon her face. Reddened cheeks, dark eyes glaring at him, shaky breathing. It was a distraction hearing her moan while trying to avoid whoever was following them. Sure it was probably pain induced, but hearing her like that made something in him quiver.

"I hate you," she finally managed to say. "I hate you a lot."

He leaned down towards her ear, his breath hot on her skin. "The feeling is mutual sweetheart."

A shiver raced down her spine and a sudden wetness made her thighs close as she struggled to push him away, but did and held herself up on the back of the couch. Her heart was racing, beating heavy in her chest and her skin tingled from where his breath was. She brushed past him, stumbling down the hall to her bedroom. Lucky pranced after her to his usually spot when she paused in the doorway.

"Goodnight asshole!"

She slammed the door and stripped from her clothes, leaving her in just neon orange panties and a bandaged thigh. The vial of pain meds were on the nightstand which she quickly opened and popped a couple pills in her mouth then flopped with a huff on her bed. She wasn't feeling as tired now thanks to Anya's call and Ryan being a dick again. She rolled onto her back and shimmied under the covers, staring up at her ceiling. Her brain was hurting too much to really think.

Minutes passed by with Remy still awake when she heard her door open followed by footsteps. Her eyes quickly shut and she slowed her breathing a little as the bed dipped next to her. She didn't dare open her eyes yet. His breathing was getting softer. She counted to ten before turning her head and looked over at him. His back was turned to her just like all the other times. But something was different. Instead of the calm presence, there was a powerful heat radiating coming off of him. It was kind of comforting though.

She rolled to her side so she was facing her window and moved her body closer to his, their backs almost touching. The sense of feeling safe was back and she was relaxing into the bed, feeling sleepy again. Sure he's an asshole, but it's been a long time since she last felt this secure. It didn't take long for her eyes to grow heavy as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	20. Phase One: Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 20. Wow impressive you've made it this far thanks very much. Sorry for the tad lateness. Fixing some mistakes in previous chapters. Love you guuuuys! \>3</

_What the fuck?_

Ryan was still laying on Remy's bed on his side, watching the alarm clock's seconds flash by until the time changed to 5:08am. And pressed right behind him was the strawberry blonde with her arm loosely wrapped around his waist, her fingers just brushing over his crotch. He could feel her bare breasts against his back, her soft breath hot on him. This is the first time something like this happened. He barely moved and her arm tightened around him with a faint moan.

_Well shit..._

It was taking him a hell of a lot of willpower to not have a boner, but it was damn near impossible. She was basically hugging him at this point and he doesn't think she's going to let go anything soon. Bad enough he was already partially aroused from last night. That stupid fucking car ride back to her home did it, hearing her moan like that.

Finally after what seemed like forever, she rolled to her other side muttering incoherently as she did. Ryan took this chance to get the hell out before she changed her mind. Why did he even stay here again? He doesn't have to babysit her anymore so why?

He doesn't like her company.

He finds her annoying.

He thinks she's a bitch.

But he would be lying to himself if that was all true. He's gotten use to being around her; she's just another member of the crew after all. But what's so different about her that makes him think things he shouldn't? He sat on one of her couches with an angry huff and rubbed his temples to rid of an impending headache.

He hasn't been himself lately thanks to Remy. The others had noticed it too and are making fun of him. Micheal and Ray are the worst. In recent days they've been sending him texts asking if he fucked her yet and leaving pics of women in skimpy clothing as soon as he got a new phone. He's wanted to block them of turn it off, but Geoff would be pissed if he did. So he reluctantly deals with it.

His body tensed when he heard the doorbell buzz and quickly stood, reaching under his jacket that was laying on the couch for his gun. He stalked towards the door with the gun behind him, checking through the peephole when he reached it. There was a young man wearing a delivery uniform, holding a box and long canister under an arm. Ryan slowly opened the door and hid the pistol in his pants' waistband. The man glanced up at him then at the clipboard in his hand.

"This is the Luke resident right? Are you Mr. Luke?"

He gave the young man a hard stare and he flinched, but he answered. "Yes that's right."

"Okay good. Initial here."

He nearly shoved the clipboard in Ryan's face which he initialed "RL" and the packages where handed over to him. The guy without another word to his van, leaving Ryan standing in the doorway slightly confused. Mr. Luke? He's hoping that the guy just assumed that. He closed the door with his foot and went back to the living room to dump the packages on the couch. The elongated one he's pretty sure are the blueprints, but what the hell was the smaller box?

Soft moaning brought his attention back to Remy's bedroom. He looked down the hallway to the cracked open door. For a moment he forgot hour quiet it got in her house. That flicker of arousal was back, making him more than uncomfortable again. He looked down.

_Fuck._

\------

Remy had woken from a rather interesting dream. She was completely naked and someone was running their hands over her skin, caressing her in a gentle manner. No part of her was left untouched. It made her feel warm. And there was a scent lingering. The scent of gunpowder.

She slowly sat up, her cheeks red, her breathing shaky and her womanhood hot. She's never hand a dream like that before. It was so arousing like it was real. Her body quivered when she thought about the dream, almost feeling the ghostly hands on her. She glanced over at her clock. 8:30am. Then down next to her. Ryan wasn't there.

What she needs now is a cold shower. And some food maybe. She stiffly left her bed and massaged her aching thigh before half limping to the bathroom. When she glanced at herself in the mirror, it was like looking at a ghost. Lack of sleep. Still in pain. Slightly worried about her family. Thinking of the heist she has to take charge of. At least she didn't feel stressed.

After stripping from her panties, she waited until she was in the shower to turn the water on. The cold droplets stung like ice on her hot skin. Remy let out a sigh of relief. Why was that dream so real? Again her body quivered and she slammed her fist against the shower tiles, trying to ignore the arousal between her legs.

_What the actual fuck is wrong with me?_

With an angry huff, Remy shut the water off and stormed out of the bathroom, yanking a towel off of the bar to wrap around herself. Lucky got excited seeing her wander about in a hurry, leaving her bedroom behind. She needed a distraction. Anything to keep her mind off of the dream and how turned on she is. Her attention was caught by the boxes on her couch and it was like a switch was flipped.

The dream and her arousal became quickly forgotten as she sat next to her mail, taking the long cylinder one up first and ripped it open. It's contents partially unfurled a little on the coffee table, revealing blueprints to a rather large residence. It looked too big for a single person. The plan slowly put itself together in her mind like a puzzle.

She hurried back to her room the best she could without tripping over herself and pulled on some clothes, skinny jeans and a blouse with flats. She paused in her living room, just finally noticing Ryan wasn't anywhere to be found. It didn't bother her; she just shrugged and went outside her to her Jeep with the blueprints at hand.

Her choice of music for the ride was window shattering rock as she drove just above the speed limit towards the bar, ignoring the chorus of honking cars. Excitement was bubbling in her stomach. Just like when she took part in her first heist. But it was a different sort of excitement.

She felt _power._

She's in charge, she'll be leading the pack, she gets to pull the strings. Her Jeep came to a screeching halt and she jumped out, ignoring the flare of pain in her thigh and quickly went into the bar. Kerry was the first person she saw and he smiled brightly at her when she walked towards the counter.

"Good morning Remy! What are you doing here this early?"

"Is anyone else here?" she asked slightly out of breath.

"No I don't think so. Waaaait is this about the new heist?"

She nodded. "I've got the plan figured out."

"Only after a day?! Not even a day actually!"

"Well I've had five years to figure something out that has a high chance of working. With the information my family has been gathering, it was easy to come up with something in a short period of time."

Kerry beamed at her. "That's really impressive Remy. Oh! I'll call everyone then. Should only be about 15 minutes for the rest of show up if they aren't busy."

Remy said her thanks and went to the back office while Kerry went in the room behind the counter. She set the blueprints on the table using her phone and a few books to lay it flat. The soundless minutes fluttered by as she stared at the sheets before her, slowly memorizing the layout. A single story building with plenty of rooms and space. Large yard a pool and separate garage. A sudden loud crash from the bar made her jump.

"Gavin you fucking idiot!" came Micheal's voice. "Watch where the fuck you're going! It's too fucking early for your shit!"

Gavin stumbled in office with the biggest dumbass grin plastered on his face followed by a livid Micheal who looked like he was going to strangle the Brit. His expression changed to a smile though when he saw Remy.

"What was that about?" Remy questioned with a cocked head.

"This fucking dumbass wanted to see what would happen if he snuck up on me and try to scare me. Nearly cost this place a table."

Remy had a feeling if she wasn't around Micheal probably would have killed him. But he'd have to wait if he wanted to because Ryan showed up next. He completely ignored Remy as he sat at the table. There was almost a static charge in the air, like angry waves. She didn't bother to ask what his problem was; probably not a good idea to.

"So the princess finally got her balls in order huh?" Geoff stated half asleep as he entered the room with Jack following him. Jack sat at the table with Ryan. "Where's Ray?"

Micheal answered. "Still sleeping probably the lazy fuck."

"It's fine he doesn't need to be here for this part," Remy quickly said. "The first phase is only going to have three people."

"Phases? There's going to be more than one?" Gavin asked, sitting backwards on a chair and Micheal on the couch.

"Yes two parts. It's not 100% fool proof, but if done correctly we'd be impossible to stop."

Geoff settled down next to Micheal. "Let's hear it then."

Remy nodded then closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before speaking. "The idea for phase one, which will take place on Wednesday, is infiltration. Three people will be needed as actors: a driver, an talent agent and a potential model. As I mentioned before Adams has a great liking towards young women especially foreign ones. Hence the parts. Gavin will be the driver, Ryan as the agent and myself as the model."

The two men perked up when they heard their names. Gavin looked positively giddy to be a part of it. Ryan on the other hand...not so much. He finally looked over at Remy who stared back with a tranquil gaze. She noticed something different in his pale eyes. Something unsettling and dark, but was quick to push it aside.

"Why the fuck is Gavin the driver?" Micheal questioned with obvious anger in his voice. "He's the worst driver among us."

"Hey I am not!"

"Shut it fuck face!"

Remy snapped her fingers loudly to get their attention. "He doesn't need to drive far. Just from my house to the restaurant. Since he is a foreigner, people won't get suspicious when he talks. As for Ryan, he's intimidating. And looks the part. As the wannabe model, the goal is to seduce Adams, make him interested in me enough to want me on his side. Having Ryan as the scary looking agent, Adams will want to whisk me away to his house and I'll try to get as much information as I can. That's the idea at least.

"Also because Ryan has the best fighting skills, if things were to go south he'd be able to deal with the problem. But if we follow the script that shouldn't happen."

"What about the rest of us?" the gang leader asked.

"On stand by. The less people we have the more convincing it will be for this part. We'll worry about phase two once we finish the first part. That's it for now. Any questions?"

Silence. Remy glanced at everyone who looked at each other. It sounds simple enough, but it's a delicate operation. If one little thing goes wrong, the entire plan she has would go up in flames.

"If you don't have anything to ask that's it then."

"Wait seriously that's all?"

Remy met Geoff's confused gaze. "It's just the infiltration phase so there really isn't any need for something grand. That won't be until phase two if everything goes according to plan. As I've said before it's not completely fool proof. Adams isn't a stupid man, but if we play our cards right even he can be outsmarted. On that note the rest of you don't need to bother with anything until part two."

Nothing else was said. Micheal dove at Gavin and put him into a headlock, finally giving into his anger. Gavin had been throwing bits of paper from a notebook he brought at him. Geoff just let him attack the Brit and was the first to leave.

"These are the blueprint of Adams' house?" Jack asked shortly after Micheal chased Gavin out of the room, followed by the still silent Ryan.

"Yes you guys can keep those if you want. I've got my electronic copy. What the hell is Ryan's problem?"

Jack chuckled. "Hell if I know. It's not uncommon for him to act like he hates everything when he's ticked off and no one really bothered to know. Why, did you do something to him?"

"I didn't do anything. Not that I know of at least."

"Don't worry about him. He's fine."

Remy left it at that with a nod, saying her byes to him and exited the office. The bar was empty, but she could hear loud muffled voices coming from the room behind the counter. She barely made it to the entrance door when someone grabbed her wrist from the shadows. If she didn't recognize the strong calloused hand and the scent of gunpowder and iron, she would have screamed. Her head slowly turned to the left, meeting pale blue eyes.

"Can I help you?"

He stepped closer to her, his tall frame looming over her. "You're playing a dangerous game Remy."

She felt a tingle race down her spine from his deep voice. "Are you referring to the first phase?"

"For someone as smart as you, you're not really observant."

"Was that an insult or a compliment?"

Instead of answering, he pulled her so she was flushed against his body. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Just like last night. He leaned down, his breath hot as he whispered in her ear.

"You should be careful Remy. You play with fire, you're going to get burned."

Her own heat went straight south, making her thighs rub together and her breathing became ragged. He let her go and backed away, leaving the bar behind him. Remy didn't understand one bit he was talking about, but she knows one thing's for sure...

His fucking _voice_ will be the death of her.


	21. Burn

"Blue or green? Or dark red. Maybe rose."

Remy was sitting on the floor with Lucky in front of her open closet, trying to decide what dress she should wear for tonight while eating her second bowl of afternoon cereal. She had spent the rest of Monday and all day Tuesday holed up in her house studying the electronic blueprints, fine turning her part of the plan and making sure she hasn't forgotten how to be Italian and how to act like a model. She ignored texts and calls from the crew the whole day too which didn't seem to bother all but one. It was kind of fun seeing the angry texts from Ryan. Her attention went to her phone laying next to her as it rang for the umpteenth, seeing Ryan's number. Might as well indulge him.

_"Why the fuck haven't you been answering your fucking phone?!"_ he shouted when she took the call.

"Hello to you too. I've been busy that's why."

_"Busy with what?!"_

"Stop shouting. Jesus I'm not deaf. I am working on a major heist you know."

_"A day and a half to work on something that took you only minutes to come up with."_

"Yeah. And?"

There was a very loud angry sigh on the other side. _"I don't get you sometimes. You know what you're doing is both stupid and dangerous right?"_

She didn't answer right away. Not for a few long seconds. "You mean me dealing with Adams alone. It's the best path to take in this situation."

_"Bullshit it's the best path. You're putting your life in the hands of a fucking creep."_

"Are you actually worried about me?"

There wasn't an reply for a moment. _"Do I sound like I am?"_

"Yes you do. A little bit."

_"Fuck you I'm not."_

"Then why did you hesitate to answer?"

There was another pause. _"Just keep in mind that if Adams tries anything he's fucking dead."_

He hung up. Remy stared down an her phone, feeling slightly confused. His words said one thing while the tone of his voice said another. Like he truly was worried. More accurately she's been confused for quite a long time. Mostly by how Ryan's been acting. Her body suddenly shuddered when she remembered his raspy voice in her ear and his hot breath on her skin.

She shook her head and quickly stood up with the empty cereal bowl at hand. _'I can't think about that now. Not when I have more important things to worry about.'_ Her gaze focused on the opened box on her bed that was from Manni. They scent her a cute little living cactus that she put on her dinning table. There was also a letter with loopy handwriting telling her about the reservations Manni made for her at the restaurant.

The loud ring of her phone breaking the still silence made her jump, screech and drop her bowl. She placed a hand over her rapid heart beat with deep breaths. She half expected it to be Ryan again, but her heart jumped when she saw the number and quickly answered.

"Papa!"

_"Buongiorno Bambina. Tutto bene?"_

"Yes everything is fine here. Anya told me things haven't been going well for you though. I've been worried."

A heavy sigh. _"Mi dispiace. It has been busy. But I have help from Marcelo."_

He's a very close friend of the de Luca family that deals with foreign affairs. "Old man Marcelo's here?"

_"Among a few others. The risks these Re del Sole members are taking are getting more outrageous. There have been more shootings in the past few weeks. Seemingly random shootings and robberies. I think they're trying to prove a point,"_ he told her. He sounded very tired. _"Enough about that though. How are things for you Bambina?"_

She hesitated to answer, but she told him about how her life in Los Santos is. Leaving out her being a member of the FAHC though. She can't tell him that just yet. Despite telling herself that these guys don't want anything to do with her family, she can't help but still feel a little uncertain about them. Once that uncertainty is gone she'll tell him then.

_"Sei felice Bambina?"_

She hummed. "It's been odd at times, but yes I'm happy. I've met some nice people here and haven't had any trouble from the undergrounds."

_"Molto bene. Oh before I forget, I'll be visiting Los Santos in a couple weeks."_

What?

"You are?"

Her father chuckled softly. _"Don't want to see me?"_

"No no no that's not it. But why are you coming here?"

_"For a meeting."_

Remy knew exactly what he meant and her heart dropped. "They're all coming here?"

_"Si."_

"Where?"

_"At the Vinewood Racetrack. The casino specifically."_

"I'm going to be needed then yes?"

_"I know you don't want to Bambina, but I need you there with me. You've got better eyes and ears than I do. There isn't a definite time yet, but I'll call again once I know when."_

Remy went quiet.

_"Romina you know I don't like dealing with them either. But it's necessary. Ignatov was the one that requested it."_

"Doesn't he have better things to do in Russia than try to make friends with the other Kings?" Remy ask, rubbing her temples. "He just wants to know what every else's plans are just so he can find away around them to get what he wants. He's a silver tongued son of a bitch."

_"That's another reason why I need you Bambina. They listen to your sharp tongue. I've got to talk with Marcelo about a few problems. Please stay safe."_

"You too Papa. Take care of yourself."

They said their byes and her phone was tossed on her bed. She felt less worried now hearing her father's voice even though he sounded exhausted. But now she has another problem to deal with: meeting with the other Kings. It's been a couple years since the last one and more times than not it's always the Russian mafia boss Nikolai Ignatov that wants to talk to everyone. His overly friendly demeanor hides a rather twisted and violent mind. Not to mention he was a strong liking towards Remy.

"Greeeeeat."

Remy left her room with her mutt behind her and headed to her kitchen for more food while Lucky went to one of the couches to sleep. With her partial worry gone, she can focus on the dinner. Acting like a seductive model isn't going to be fun. But what needs to be done has to be done. Even if it means has to dress like a hooker.

She grabbed some rice from a cupboard along with chicken broth, salt and olive oil, butter and parmesan from the fridge for risotto. She managed to get the rice cooking when her doorbell rang and Lucky let out a single lazy woof. The last thing she needs now is a distraction, but whoever's at her door was getting too button happy. With a grumble, she lowered the heat on the stove and half stomped towards her door, not bothering with checking to see it was and flung her door open.

And there was Ryan, the last person she wanted to deal with.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I came to see if you were actually doing what you said."

The way he was looking at her and how his voice seemed lower made her body heat up rapidly. She quickly turned away and left the door open for him as she muttered angrily to herself back to the kitchen. _'Why does he have to be here now?'_ She carefully glanced over her shoulder as she stirred and watched him interact with a very happy Lucky.

"You're staring."

Remy jumped and dropped the spoon in the pot. "I wasn't staring."

"Is my ass really that nice for you?"

"Oh fuck off asshole."

She turned away, tuned him out and went back to finishing the risotto which made her oblivious to the blue eyed man staring at her. The leggings and tank top she was wearing made things worse for him. Her clothes outlined her gentle curves and exposed a good amount of her skin. His eyes trailed down her spine slowly, stopping on the rounded cheeks of her squishable ass. He knew she was ignoring him on purpose which gave him plenty enough time to watch her.

"Are you hungry?"

He swallowed. "As long as it's not poisonous."

"I don't hate you that much jerk."

She reached up into a cupboard for a couple plates, making her shirt lift up. He snuck up on her quickly and quietly, trapping her body with his against the counter. Her entire body froze. So many things that he could do to her were running through his mind, but he simply placed his chin on her shoulder. She smelled nice, like the sea breeze.

"Wha...what are you doing?"

Her voice sounded cute breathless. "Just standing here."

He nuzzled her neck, his lips barely brushing over her skin. Her breath hitch in her throat and she trembled. His hands held her waist and continued to tease her neck, smirking as he did so. A couple of his fingers traced over her skin under her shirt, feeling her quiver.

"It's all very tempting you know. But I'm hungry."

He backed away from her and went to the table, leaving a very confused and aroused Remy behind. She managed to gather her senses and whipped around, gazing at the smug face of Ryan.

"What the fuck was that?!"

He cocked his head. "What was what?"

"You know what! You can't fucking tease me like that then just leave!"

"Do you want me to continue?"

Remy couldn't find an answer to that; just stared at him with her mouth open. He's serious. He's fucking serious. _'What the hell is going through his mind right now?'_ The longer she kept her gaze locked with his, the more hot she got. She quickly looked away and got the food for the both of them, keeping her head down when she placed a plate in front of Ryan. He grabbed her arm before she could go, pulling her closer down to him with their faces centimeters away. It took a lot of concentration to keep herself from dropping the plate while avoiding his gaze.

"You never answered my question Remy." He dropped his tone to a growl. Her thighs rubbed together and he noticed. He used his other hand to lift her chin to make her face him. "You going to answer?"

Nothing.

"Answer the question sweetheart."

It's just his deep voice, but it's making her damp. His burning gaze and smirk were just making it worse. "I..." She swallowed her panting breaths. "I want..."

"You want what?"

"I...I want you to let me the fuck go before I headbutt you and break your fucking nose."

Surprise flashed in his eyes, but his face remained the same. She was resisting; that much is obvious. There was a slight shake in her voice, her eyes looked hazy and her cheeks were burning. He let her go though and sat back as he watched her stumble to the far end of the table to eat.

Sadly the food didn't have much taste to Remy now. She was to busy trying not to slide a hand under her leggings to touch herself. She wanted to badly. Just a little touch that's all. ' _No. No no and no again. I won't let him get to me. I'm not going to let-'_

"Touch yourself if you want I don't care."

Remy nearly chocked on the risotto and looked up. "E-excuse me?"

Ryan just shrugged and kept eating with his stupid smug ass grin. Unconsciously her hand roamed between her legs, her fingers barely brushing over her clothed womanhood and it made her take in a sharp breath.

She was wet alright. Very fucking wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bultaoreune!


	22. You've Got Me Feening and I'm Ready to Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bitches~ (^3~)/ *nanananananananananananana*

**7:15pm**

"You sure it's not too revealing?"

"Have to make sure you catch his attention. It's simple yet elegant and doesn't make you look like a slut. Also the pale grey matches your eyes nicely."

"Hmm it's awfully breezy."

"That's how it's suppose to be. More skin, better chance of getting snatched."

"That's a lovely way to put it."

Lindsay let out a giggle as Remy stared at herself in the full sized bathroom mirror. She had called Lindsay over about an hour ago to help her get ready and make her more girly. She told Remy the boys, who a few were here too, were getting ready and getting their hands on a limo. Remy really doesn't want to know how.

They dress they settled on was a backless long sleeved simple gown with a deep V neck of dove grey. The sleeves were see through with feather like patterns and there was similar pattern down the sides, showing off her legs. The bodice hugged her curves nicely and there was just even cleavage to turn heads.

With another huff, Remy joined Lindsay in the bedroom and she just smiled brightly. Next was dealing with Remy's face and hair. Lindsay had pulled her desk chair out and rolled it to the middle of the room with quite a bit of make-up spread out on her bed. Remy took a seat and Lindsay stared at her for a few moments with a tilted head.

"You've got a very pretty natural face you know. A bit tomboyish though."

Remy shrugged.

"But I'll make you look beautiful. From a tomboy to a drop dead gorgeous woman."

Lindsay seemed to be enjoying this a lot. Remy just let her do her thing as she closed her eyes and listened to the muffled talking of the boys in her living room. Dan and Geoff had come over along with Ryan and Gavin. They spent a bit too much time gawking at the insides of her home like it was a museum before they actually discussed what they were suppose to be doing. Remy hasn't seen them since they arrived.

"We'll try to keep you more natural, putting more focus on your eyes," Lindsay said quietly as she brushed something over her eye lids.

"You're the one with the brush. I'm not really one that spends hours in front of a mirror."

"Never had time?"

"It wasn't that. Never really saw a need for it. But that doesn't mean I don't take care of my skin."

Lindsay hummed. "You look nice without it. But this is also to make you look less like Remy and more like a potential model. Someone that people will whisper about wondering who you are while keeping who you really are a secret."

"Good point. Whatever it takes to get Adams' attention."

"Hmm I think we'll skip the lipstick you look better without it...aaaaaand good! Now lemme fix you're hair real quick."

Remy let her eyes flutter open, her face feeling slightly heavier but not like someone have used paint on her face. Lindsay ruffled her strawberry blonde locks then used a curler to give her more waves and finished up with holding hairspray. She gave Remy a smile, telling her she was done and she went to the bathroom sink mirror.

_Who the hell is that?_

There was faded bronze colored eye shadow that made the flecks of yellow more apparent in her eyes that were also outlined in black. Her cheeks looked smoother. The normal angular features of her face were smoother. Her hair was a more controlled poof. Just a simple touch up and she looks completely different.

"I wasn't expecting this. You did a really good job Lindsay," Remy commented when she went back into the bedroom.

"You're easy to work with. Now let's go see the others."

She nodded and grabbed the simple black heels by the door and followed Lindsay out. Gavin was being the loudest, making weird bird noises as he looked really proud of himself in a plain black suit. Geoff noticed her first and his brows raised.

"Look who it is."

Three pairs of eyes turned to her, making Remy blush a little. But when she met the gaze of Ryan her breath just stopped. He was wearing a plain black suit and tie, but he looked even more handsome even though he really didn't look much different. It outlined his frame more, giving him a powerful presence like CEO of a top notch company. She couldn't look away, her mind refused to allow her to look away.

The heat between her legs was back.

\------

Ryan can't believe he's actually doing this. He felt like he was suffocating in the suit. Gavin was enjoying this too much, making comments that he could be the next James Bond. Dan had given the two of them wireless microphones that hid under the lapel of their blazers along with an ear piece. He felt more like he was a member of the CIA.

"You guys look fucking ridiculous," Geoff said in the most monotone voice possible.

"I could be James Bond!"

"Gavin you've said that already."

"But I could! Look at this I'm all fancy!"

Ryan stayed quiet, tugging at his sleeves. He was barely paying attention when he heard soft footsteps behind him and Geoff said something. He suddenly felt a hot shiver race down his spine. He turned around, meeting the green gaze of Remy standing behind Lindsay. At least he thinks it was Remy. She looked beautiful, but not over the top. The dress flowed like water on her and gave her a very feminine look.

For the moments they just stared at each other, the rest of the world around them was mum. Ryan wasn't sure what to feel. There was a blazing fire filling his veins. If he keeps looking, it'll end up being obvious he's getting aroused by her.

"You look..." Her soft voice cute through the buzzing silence making Ryan flinch. "You look nice Ryan."

The blush on her cheeks made him twitch. "You look nice too," he said finally pulling his gaze from her. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"It's all a part of the act. I'm not trying to seduce you."

There wasn't any bite in her words. Her tone was playful. At this point, she doesn't even need to seduce him. He's been having...dreams about her. Very vivid and arousing dreams leaving with with an annoying morning erection. Seeing her like this was making his nerves go insane. It was taking a lot to keep himself under control.

"You fuckers ready to do this?"

Remy and Ryan looked over at Geoff and nodded. He kicked Gavin in the ass to get his attention and shoved him towards the door and Lindsay followed, saying her goodbyes to Remy. Dan gave the strawberry blonde a wireless microphone too that was hidden in a fancy looking emerald necklace along with small ear piece she place in her left ear.

"While Gavin's waiting in the limo he'll be able to record the conversations you have with Adams," Dan told her as he latched the clip of the chain. "But only for with your mic. Ryan will be able to hear as well just in case you need to communicate with him."

"You're really good with all this tech stuff."

"That's how I got the job love. Don't hesitate to fall back if things badly. No plan is perfect."

She nodded. Her heart was beating quickly. Mostly because of this part of the plan. But also because of Ryan. From the first moment she saw him so many days ago she always thought he was good looking. Yet the attraction she feels towards him now was like a moth drawn to a flame. But it's more than that.

She's falling for him.

No she can't. She can't fall for him. It'd be dangerous. But why is it that his voice makes her body grow hot? Why is it when he stares at her with those blue eyes her knees go weak? Why is it when he touches her she feels like fog fills her mind and her breathing go ragged?

"You coming?"

His deep voice made her head snap towards him, seeing a relaxed expression and his beautiful blue eyes focused on her. She noticed something different this time. His powerful presence wasn't the killer like one; this one was more protective. He held out a hand towards her and without hesitating she took it, feeling warmth race up her arm and throughout her body.

She followed him out barefoot, holding up her dress with her heels at hand. Geoff was talking to Gavin in a very serious tone as they stood in front of a sleek black limo. This is really happening know. Remy swallowed the lump in her throat and let out a breath.

"You're shaking."

Remy looked up when he spoke and stopped before the vehicle, looking over his shoulder. She glanced away. He stepped in front of her, using his free hand to turn her head towards his. Despite the calm face she had, there was a flicker of fear in her eyes. He moved a couple of strands of her hair behind her right ear and brushed his thumb over her cheek. This was...comforting. She wanted to melt in his hands.

"This was your idea Remy."

She rolled her eyes. "You just had to ruin a touching moment."

He smirked. "Don't get your hopes up sweetheart. Not this time." He backed away from her and opened the limo door. "Work before fun Remy."

_Damn him..._

She brushed past Ryan, carefully gathering her dress away from the door and slid towards the end of the seat, shortly followed by Ryan. Before he could close the door Geoff came into view.

"You two better not fuck this up."

"I thought I was the one in charge," Remy retorted playfully.

Geoff scoffed. "You are. But if things go south, we're all fucked. This is your heist, but we're all part of the same crew. Make it back alive."

He left with that, closing the door behind him. Gavin was practically bouncing in the driver seat, unable to contain his excitement. He looked back with the small opened dividing window with a big grin.

"You guys ready?"

"Make sure you don't fuck anything up Gavin," Ryan told the Brit in a harsh tone. "I will personally kill you myself if you do."

"Alright alright calm down. I know how to drive."

"All Gavin is doing is getting us from point A to point B then he waits for further instructions."

"But this is Gavin we're talking about. He's got shit for brains half the time."

"Hey now! No need to be rude!"

"Just drive the damn car."

Before Gavin could reply, Ryan slammed the window shut and scooted closer to Remy who was putting her heels on as the limo started and drove off. She was bent over and he could see most of her bare breasts with the golden ring and the fake emerald glittering in the pale light. His gaze narrowed. _How easy it would be..._

She sat back, unaware of the staring man and breathed in slowly then exhaled. The lightening was giving her profile view an unreal look, like an elegant succubus stalking her prey. Her eyes were stern, her posture relaxed and her presence steady. Her focus was broken when he grabbed her hand and she glanced at him.

"You've stopped shaking."

"I'm fine." Her voice was quiet, steady.

"If you feel threatened you better get your ass away from Adams got it?"

She hummed and the corners of her mouth curved. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you most certainly are worried about my well being."

There wasn't a reply. Instead Remy was pulled closer to Ryan, forcing her onto his lap. Her head was tilted back with his hand under her chin again and his lips barely brushed over hers. She stopped being able to think as her body nearly melted. The dark look in his eyes made her breaths quiver. It was a hungry carnal look.

"I don't like the idea of you seducing an asshole like Adams. It pisses me off quite frankly. If he does anything to you, I will not hesitate to put a few bullets in him."

She wasn't sure if she should be aroused or not. His voice was husky, but his tone was venomous. Her body pressing against his burning one made her want release from her own heat. His hand had snaked around her waist, stopping on her bare back. His thumb was running over her bottom lip slowly and his eyes bore into her hers. But his words were enough to keep some of her focus.

"I-I know what I'm doing," she muttered breathlessly. "I just n-need to get his attention a-and hopefully he'll take me to his place..." She wanted to kiss him. She really wanted to kiss him. Badly

"I mean every word I said. You're going to be completely defenseless and I don't fucking care if I have to cause a scene to make sure you stay safe."

She finally got what she wanted. His lips pressed against hers softly, pulling her closer as he did so. Her body melted, gave into him as she kissed back. She didn't even hesitate when his tongue traced over her bottom lip and let him take control. The softest of moans left her throat as their tongues danced together.

He's an asshole yes. He's a jerk to her yes. He likes to tease her yes. He makes her want to punch him sometimes yes. But she can't ignore the blazing fire within her when every she's around him. There's a hungry beast laying in wait that claws at her. It's the little moments like this that makes her a hot mess she greedy for.

Ryan backed away first, but stayed close to her face and studied her with a softer look. He does truly mean what he said. What is it about this damn woman in his arms that makes him lose focus? She's the biggest bitch he knows, but the thought of Adams doing something to her enraged him. He _wants_ to make Remy his. He moved the shoulder of her dress away, leaving butterfly kisses over her skin before he bit down hard. She gasped as she arched against him. He growled dangerously when he felt her rub over him. As badly as he wants to take her, he'll force himself to wait.

" _Ryan_..."

Oh that voice. The soft whisper of a voice like feathers. He met her hazy gaze with a smirk and leaned towards her ear. "You have no idea how badly you make me want you. How badly I want to fuck you right now. You're playing with hell fire now sweetheart so I hope you're ready to get burned."

She bit her lip to stop whatever wanton moan was crawling up her throat. This is too much. It was lava in her veins now. Pure lava of lust. Her body trembled as he kissed her throat and his hands held her steady on her waist. He then hugged her, resting his forehead on her shoulder and they stayed like that for awhile until he let her go back to her seat.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. She was sure she was panting now. She took a glance at Ryan who was straightening his suit. That seriously did _not_ just happened. Her fingers clutched her dress from frustration of pent up arousal.

_'What the fuck has he done to me?'_


	23. Phase One: Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnecessary comment...I drew Remy o3o

"Why are there so many people here?"

"Manni told me there's event for celebrities."

"Great so we've got to deal with fucking fakes too."

Pissy Ryan's back. Remy noticed his mood changed completely once they got closer to the restaurant. She peered out of the tinted window, seeing a few photographers crowding around the entrance. It's a double edge sword. More people means less chance of Adams trying something. But that also means the high chance she could get recognized. Who knows how many celebrities have their hands in the undergrounds. Who knows how many might know her face.

"Remy."

Her head slowly turned towards the blue eyed man. "Yes?"

"Remember what I said."

His gave was so stern; it was completely different from moments ago from their...intimate scene. Her skin began to tingle and the bite mark burned. She quickly looked away. How can she forget? The car came to a stop and Gavin tapped on the window. Remy slide it open, seeing Gavin's grinning face.

"Ready love?"

She nodded slowly. "Make sure you get everything recorded."

"And don't fuck up either," Ryan added under his breath.

"What's got him all ruffled?"

Remy looked away. "I wouldn't know. Let's get this over with."

It was their turn next. Remy inhaled slowly then exhaled slowly, calming her nerves. She can't mess this up no matter what. And she's not alone. Her attention went to Ryan again who kept his focus outside. He'll be there with her. He'll be there to protect her if things go south. That made her feel less worried.

"Let's go."

His voice was calm. She nodded when he met her gaze. Gavin came around and opened the door for them, Ryan exiting first and held his hand out for Remy. She took another deep breath before taking it, feeling a gentle warmth flow through her arm.

The photographers were on them like flies to honey. Their cameras flashed and their voices called out with questions, wondering who she was and who she know. She kept her head down with her hair shielding her face. Ryan wasted no time as he swiftly moved past the crowd, keeping her hand securely in his. His grip lessened once they reached inside, but he didn't let go. A young spruced up waiter bowed his head towards them.

"Names please?"

"Wood and Romano."

The young man looked at the list in his hand, his finger going down along the names. "Ah Mr. Wood and Ms. Romano welcome. Please follow me."

He lead the two towards the left where two rows of plush booths and chairs in cream white lined the walls, mostly empty. There was also a dividing wall at the end where more tables of the same color were. The dim lighting was soothing and it smelled faintly like flowers. The waiter placed them at second table and asked them to wait patiently.

Remy carefully took in her surroundings. She could hear loud chatter coming from the right side from what she believes were the celebrities with their party. The few people on this side looked like every day people, enjoying the rare chance to eat at an expensive restaurant. She made eye contact with a couple of them and they quickly looked away with a smile, probably thinking she was someone of importance.

While Remy was looking around, Ryan studied her. The normally serious face she wears was now softer and calm. The only thing that remained unchanged were her eyes and how serious they were. Her posture was relaxed. His eyes trailed down the pale skin of her throat, over her collar bone and stopping just before the valley of her breast. His gaze then moved to the shoulder he marked. He bit his lip, trying not to think about the things he wanted to do to her.

"Found him."

Ryan flinched when she spoke, but she didn't notice. "Where?"

She kept her hand on the table and pointed towards the left where the dividers were. In perfect view was a man in his mid thirties wearing a dark blue suit and slicked back black hair. There were golden rings on his fingers and a chain around his neck. He seemed to be talking quickly to his guests.

"That's what he looks like huh? Some typical mafia wannabe."

"He has to play the part. Keep his image up. Business men and celebrities rather go to someone that looks important than some shady street thug to keep it professional. It's easier to hide the illegal business they do."

"Now what?"

"We wait. Wait for him to take notice and see if he bites at the bait."

Ryan inwardly groan. "What if he doesn't bite?"

"Any single man in their right mind wouldn't dare pass up the opportunity to invite a beautiful woman to their table. Especially if you're one like Adams."

"Why can't you just walk over there to get his attention?"

She rose a brow. "Oh sure I'll just walk right over and present myself to him on a silver platter, panting like a slut desperate to get his attention."

She has a point. He let out an angry sigh and sat back, saying nothing else and just watched her. She went back to looking in Adams' direction. He was still talking to his associates. A different waiter came by and asked for their orders. Hearing her speaking with an Italian accent was interesting. Her tone had rose in pitch and it was like silk. The waiter blushed a little before leaving.

"Aren't you full of surprises?" Ryan joked. She scoffed.

"I'm playing the part. Young foreigners are Adams personal preference." She glanced at Adams from the corner of her eye, seeing him staring back. She looked away and met Ryan's gaze. "Looks like he took the bait."

He didn't say anything; he just stared at Remy with narrowed eyes. He doesn't like this. He's aware of the risks if they just kidnap Adams like they did Mather, but Remy's putting her own life in danger. He doesn't know what Adams is capable of. He doesn't know what he'd do with her once she's out of his sight. His fist clenched on the table as he tried to push those thoughts away. His body relaxed once Remy placed a hand on top his and he looked up, seeing a soft smile upon her face.

"I have a good idea what you're thinking about Ryan. But you shouldn't worry. I'm not as defenseless as you think. Sure I don't have a weapon on me, but I can fight back if needed."

"That's not going to stop me from worrying. You're going alone into some crazy mother fucker's house. Anything can go wrong."

"I know. But this is the best chance we got to get rid of him. Not just for my family, but also for you guys too. Bringing him down will disrupt the flow of Re del Sole."

He took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. He couldn't find words to say even though there's was plenty of things he wanted to tell her. Her eyes were a calm green as they stared right through him. He has to believe her when she says she'll be fine. He brought her hand this his lips, giving the back a soft kiss.

"If you do leave with him I'll be right behind you Remy."

The gentleness in his voice made her heart go up in flames and her cheeks redden. She swallowed the lump in her throat. How can the man that threatened with a gun and a knife be the same person before her now?

"Um excuse me Miss?"

Remy quickly took her hand back and looked up at the second waiter from before. "Si?"

"There's a man over there that would like you to join him," he said, pointing towards Adams. "Your food will be brought to you there if you decide to join him."

"Oh grazie. Signore Wood is that alright?"

He nodded when she looked at him. She didn't leave right away, her eyes on his. He had a dark look that made a hot shiver race down her spine. It was the gaze of an animal, a protective one. She stood up and without looking back, followed the waiter to where Adams sat.

"Mr. Adams?"

He glanced up to say something, but stopped when he noticed Remy. His dark brown eyes were cold and empty as he looked her up and down. If one didn't know what he did, they would say he's handsome. Remy forced herself to smile.

"You are the one who asked me to join?" she asked with the best convincing Italian accent she had to offer.

"Yes. Yes I did. One moment darling." Even his voice was cold. "Gentlemen would it be alright to continue this another time?"

The one wearing a maroon suit nodded, but didn't look to pleased. He whispered something to his associate who was wearing grey and the two of them left. Adams stood while Remy sat and she folded her arms on the table, leaning over a little so he would have the perfect view of her partially visible breast. That caught his attention immediately after he took his seat again. It took him awhile before his soulless eyes flickered up to hers.

"You are a very attractive woman. Are you perhaps from Italy?"

She nodded. "Originally from Venizia, but I have been living in Milano for a few months."

"Both beautiful places. What's your name?"

"Luciana. Who might you be Signore?"

"Call me Fabrizio."

Remy faked being surprised. "You are Italiano?"

He shook his head with a small laugh. "It's the name I gave myself. Would you like some wine?"

She said yes and he called a waitress over. She sat back in the comfy chair and crossed her right leg over her left, making her movements slow and sensual. He was eyeing her like she was prey. She pretended to be interested in nails, purposely running her tongue over her bottom lip. He let out a cough, making her look up with an innocent gaze.

"Are you alright Signore Fabrizio?" She leaned over again, placing a hand on his cheek and tried to act worried. "Your skin seems hot."

He took her hand in both of his. She wanted to pull back, but stayed still. "Don't worry love I'm fine. You're even more beautiful up close. Green eyes I could get lost in. Pale skin that's more luminous than a full moon. Lips I could kiss all night."

One of his hands went up to her face and he trailed a finger along her jawline, stopping under her chin. There was a sick twisting in her stomach that she ignored. She was tempted to resist him, but she couldn't. Not when she has to seduce him. His face was just before hers, his lips hovering over her own.

"If this was a more private setting I wouldn't mind showing you a little love Luciana," Adams muttered, his words empty.

"On the first date Signore?"

He smiled. "For a beautiful creature like you, I wouldn't hesitate. But I would like to know more about you. You've caught my attention. So maybe later darling."

He brushed a finger over her lips before sitting back as their food arrived. It was like a snake have circled itself around her, a cold snake that made her skin crawl. But as soon as she felt that, there was a sudden blast of burning hot rage coming from behind. She wanted to turn around.

"Is something the matter love?"

She jumped when Adams spoke. " Oh no no mi dispiace Signore."

"That man you were with keeps glaring at you. Should I have him leave?"

Remy shook her head and finally looked over at Ryan. The hottest flash she had ever felt raced through her veins. His face remained calm, but his eyes...his pale eyes had gone dark and dominating. He looked like he wanted to rip apart Adams. Her mind went fuzzy again and her body shuddered. It was a look she had never seen on him. He looked...

... _jealous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alsoooooo sorry for mistakes I might have missed...nasty little buggers. But thank you very much for reading lovelies!


End file.
